Wicked Hurt, Sweetest Love
by Divascooby
Summary: My spin on what takes place during Kiss Of Death after the road trip. Shane & Claire's relationship takes a wicked turn and family bonds are tested. Will our favorite couple have a happy ending? Will Claire's relationship with her parents survive? LEMONS
1. When Death Came To Dinner

**A/N:**

I own the plot but I do not own any of these character's. They belong to Rachel Caine and her awesome book series The Morganville Vampires.

This is my first attemmpt at writing fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

This story will have lemony goodness, so do not read if this makes you uncomfortable in any way.

I would like to thank my beta angelanharvey3. She has an awesome E/B Twific called Personality. If you like Twilight, be sure to check it out. It's amazing!

**

* * *

****Claire's POV**

The night we came back from our road trip to Dallas, Shane and I were supposed to go to my parents house for dinner. My dad wanted to talk to him, which I might add is way more than a little scary, but it was already 5:30 and we weren't even half way home. Being that dinner was supposed to be at six o'clock sharp I figured it was time that I make the dreaded call to my parents to tell them we couldn't make it.

Shane and I were in the back seat. I had my head on his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around me, like he never wanted to let go. Well, to be honest I didn't either. We' d been through so much lately, that it just felt great to be in his arms, safe and away from Morganville; even though that's exactly where we were headed, but the phone call had to be made. So, I sat up in his arms and reached into my pocket for my phone. But when I looked at the screen, the words, 'Low Battery' were flashing brightly, reminding me that I'd forgotten to charge it the night before. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice.

Shane asked, "Forgot to charge your phone again?"

I looked up at him pitifully and admitted, "Yah, sort of. Can I use yours?"

Shane pretended to think about it for a second, just to drive me crazy, then pulled his phone out of his pocket, and held it out of my reach "Maybe, if you kiss me first."

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "Mmm…so worth it."

He pulled me closer with the hand that was around my waist and kissed me greedily.

"Maybe I should forget to charge my phone more often?" I said slyly against his soft, warm lips.

"Maybe you should… I can't wait to get you alone in my room and have my way with you." was his reply

We were in our own little world and had completely forgotten about our friends in the front seat, until Eve cleared her throat and said, "Um… excuse me, there are other people in the car, you know. Some of us would like to keep our dinner down. Thank you. Besides, didn't I hear something about a phone call."

I shrugged, and smiled innocently, "Sorry, I guess I better make that call." I grabbed the phone from Shane.

Shane quickly kissed me again. "To be continued."

I smiled at him wickedly, letting him know that I would be waiting for the continuation. "I can't wait."

He kissed me again. "I'm so dragging you into that bed the second we get home." Shane growled.

"Is that a promise?" I asked, giving him my naughtiest smile.

"Oh it's guaranteed." He kissed me again and it was like he couldn't get enough of me. Or maybe it was I who couldn't get enough of him.

"I'm holding you to that." I purred while licking my lips.

The wetness between my legs was telling me that it was time to stop or I would wind up ripping his clothes off right then and there and neither one of us was up for an audience.

Eve turned around in her seat. "Okay enough of the innuendo. Could someone please make their phone call before I throw up?"

Shane smirked. "Okay Mom. A little jealous there, are we? Is Michael's Vamp Sex not satisfying you?"

Michael chimed in for the first time, "Hello! I'm sitting right here. And this Vamp is going to get out of the car and kick your ass."

Shane shot back, "Bring it on Nosferatu!"

Eve leaned over and kissed Michael's neck while giving Shane the evil eye. "Don't worry baby, I'm plenty satisfied." Eve assured him.

I had heard enough, and decided that it was time to finally call my parent. "Okay. TMI and I'm calling my parents so everybody Hush!" I yelled as I pressed TALK.

Eve shot back, "Hey! Your boyfriend started it. I was just simply answering his question. And FYI Shane vamp sex is the _best_ sex. Mike's dick is magnificent."

"Seriously, Eve?" I asked incredulously, not believing those words had just out of her mouth.

"I really wish I hadn't said anything. I officially know more about my best friend's dick than I had ever intended too," Shane replied.

"I appreciate the complement sweetheart. Really. I do. But could everyone else please stop talking about my dick? Huh?" Michael said, then and looked at Eve.

That's when to my complete horror my mom's voice sounded loudly through the speaker of Shane's cell phone. I had apparently hit the speaker button without realizing it.

"Hello… Claire? Honey, is that you?" my mother's voice chimed.

I took a deep breath. "Yes Mom, it's me," I said, hoping that she hadn't heard any of the preceding conversation.

"Are you and Shane on your way over? I made your favorite meal. You better hurry up; don't want it to get cold," She said sounding way too cheerful to be my mom.

I was relieved because it appeared that she hadn't heard anything, but then the words she had just said suddenly hit me. She had spent all day making my favorite meal, and I had to break her heart by telling her that I wasn't coming tonight.

Feeling guilty, I said, "Mom that's why I'm calling. We were late leaving Dallas and we're not back yet. So, I'm sorry, but Shane and I won't be able to make it for dinner tonight."

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed, but then continued.

"Well, can you two come tomorrow night?" she asked hopefully.

I looked up at Shane with pleading eyes and he nodded.

I mouthed, "thank you," to him and then turned back to the conversation with my mom.

"Yes Mom. We'll be there, I promise. Is 6:30 Okay?"

"That's fine, dear. Your father says hello."

"Tell him I said hi, and that I love him"

"I will. You know He wants to talk to Shane, so make sure you bring him with you."

"Okay Mom. I said we'll be there. That includes him too."

"Okay well, I guess I better go. I love you, sweetheart."

"I Love you too."

I was about to take the phone off of speaker and hang up when my mom added, "Oh, and Claire?"

"Yes Mom?" I muttered, not knowing what else she could possibly want.

"Would you please tell Eve that while I'm sure vampire sex is very enjoyable and that Michael's dick is, as she puts it, _magnificent_. I would appreciate it if she would not talk that way around you? I Know your sexually active with that Shane boy, but you are very impressionable and do not need that kind of encouragement."

I heard eve gasp.

All eyes were on me as I just sat there and stared at the phone, mortified. Apparently, she had overheard everything they had, and they had heard every single word of her horrifying speech.

And did I mention that my mom had just used the word _dick_.

"Claire, did you hear me?" my mom asked impatiently.

"Y-yes Mom, I heard you." I said still in a state of shock. I wished that I could just drop dead right about now.

"You say that you're being safe, and although I don't condone it, I would feel much better if you were to let me take you to get some…" I quickly took the phone off of speaker and put it up to my ear before she could ruin my life any further.

"…birth control."

"That's okay. I'm good in that department." I assured her, shrinking down into my seat. I could kill her.

"Are you sure, honey?" My mother said sounding worried.

"God…Yes, I'm sure! You've asked me that like a million times, and I've said the exact same thing every single time. I'm an adult. I don't need your help, Mom. " I told her, already embarrassed, and now getting irritated. This was getting just plain ridiculous.

"You are not an adult yet, young lady. Not for another month. I just-"

"Look, Mom, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," I rushed out, cutting her off and hanging up without giving her a chance to say goodbye.

When I looked up all eyes were still on me. Eve turned back around facing forward and I heard her giggle in the front seat which started a chain reaction of laughter from the guys.

"Haha, funny…laugh it up." I mumbled miserably "I hate my life."

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby. You know I love you. Don't be mad," Shane said, trying not to laugh, and pulled me closer to kiss the top of my head.

"I can't believe your mom said 'dick'," Shane said after a moment of silence, which got another giggle out of Eve and a smirk from Michael.

That _would_ be the part they focus on.

*****************

When we got home at around 7:45, it was already dark outside, so after saying goodbye to Oliver, who had trailed behind us in his own car, to give us the illusion of privacy, and also to make sure we didn't make a run or it, Shane and Michael immediately began to unpack the car while Eve and I raided the refrigerator, because let's face it… this is Morganville. If you're human you'd better get your ass inside after dark unless you just really want it munched on.

All we found was half a bag of chips, some soda and some rancid chili, which I quickly disposed of.

"That was disgusting. I _almost _lost my appetite," Eve remarked as she plopped down into a seat at the kitchen table with the bag of chips. "Want some?" she tempted as she waved the bag of chips in my direction.

"No thanks. I did lose mine." I said as I chugged down a can of soda ."I'm going to go take shower. Will you tell Shane that's where I'll be?"

Eve scoffed. "I don't think so. I still want to be able to look your parents in the eye the next time I see them. Knowing that I sent their seventeen year old daughter's boyfriend upstairs to have sex with her in the shower, would ruin that for me." Eve remarked.

"I think every chance of you being able to look my parents in the eye again, was thrown out the window, when my mom overheard you talking about Michael's dick in the car."

Eve thought about it for a second, then said. "Good Point, Okay fine I'll tell him. Though I'm pretty sure the boy has sex on the brain and if he wants to find you, he won't need me to tell him where you are."

"Good point." I gave her a mischievous smile, then left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

*****************

Upstairs, I put my cell phone on the charger and grabbed a towel, headed for the bathroom. Once inside, I closed the door, but left it unlocked so that Shane could come in and join me.

I walked over to the shower and, turned it on, then began taking off my clothes while I waited for the water to heat up. When the warm spray, was finally to a temperature of my liking, I stepped in.

I stood there, feeling the steady spray of water run of over me and, let my mind drift to Shane. I could almost feel him running his hands all over my naked body, touching me and caressing me in my most intimate places. I was imagining Shane gripping my ass as he fucked me tiled against the shower wall, and was getting wet just thinking about it. I was so horny and I knew that if he didn't come in here soon, that I would have to take matters into my own hands.

A few seconds later, I heard the bathroom door's soft click as it shut behind Shane. The words to Keith Sweat's 'Nobody' followed soon after, as it came blaring through the speakers of the radio on the counter. The shower door opened then, and Shane stepped in, in all his naked glory. I felt a moist heat generate between my legs at just the site of him.

**Damn my man is fine.**

"Good choice of music," I commented

"I thought you'd like it." He said softly with a smile, and scanned his eyes up and down my naked form. "You're so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Collins." I remarked cheekily with a smirk.

"Get over here." He growled as he pulled me to him that our naked bodies were touching. I felt his hard cock pressed up against me and let out a soft moan at the contact.

He kissed me then and his lips were so soft and moist. He tasted delicious. I couldn't get enough as I returned the kiss with fervor, kissing him back hungrily. My hands tangled in his hair as he kissed me harder. I let my left hand trail out of his hair, and down his warm, slick chest. After I playfully fingered his soft happy trail, I let my hand dip lower, only to find his cock was hard and waiting for my attention. I firmly gripped it in my hand and began to stroke.

"That feels so fucking good." Shane breathed.

I gradually increased the rhythm and firmness of my strokes. His breath was coming faster and I could feel the pulse against my skin. His mouth left mine and he began kissing my neck, his hands were all over my body.

Through gritted teeth he growled, "God, Claire. You're going to make me cum."

Pre-cum come now seeped from the head of his swollen dick as I continued to pump my hand around his length. His body was tensing with every stroke.

"We can't have that now, can we? I haven't even sucked that glorious cock of yours yet. Do you want me to do that? Huh? Shane. Do you want to cum in my mouth?" I asked in a husky voice, still stroking his cock.

"Yes. Fuck yes."

I swirled the pre-cum around the head of his dick with my thumb as I down got on my knees. I looked up into his eyes giving him a sexy smirk, before relaxing my throat and taking the full length of his cock into my mouth. He cried out.

"Fuck."

I alternated between deep throating his length and sucking on just the head. I used my left hand to stroke it as I took it in, then released all but the head from my mouth. "God Yes Suck my fucking cock. That feels so good."

I moaned around him getting off under my ministrations, and I could tell that it all he could do to not come. He was holding back. I released his cock from my mouth, then lowered my lips to his balls and began to gently suck as he stroked himself.

I Looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Do you like that baby?"

"Yes," he growled out.

He grabbed me by the hair and then took the reins. He guided his cock into my mouth keeping his hand at the base, and began to insistently fuck my mouth. His breathing coming faster and faster and he pounded his cock into my mouth harder and harder. A string of curse words strewn from his mouth has he got closer to his climax.

"Fuck Claire, I'm going to come." He warned me.

I felt his cock pulse and his body became ridged. I relaxed my throat and after one more thrust he released into my mouth "Fuck. I'm Coming." He cried out as I felt his hot spunk shoot down the back of my throat. I swallowed it all.

"Oh, fuck." He cried out again

Once he caught his breath he hooked his hands under my shoulders and pulled me up to him, then kissed me hungrily, still wanting more.

"God that was fucking amazing." He praised.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now fuck me." I demanded, needing my own release.

"In time. First things ,first." He playfully pushed me up against the shower wall and went straight for the kill .He used his thigh to push my legs apart, then got down on his knees. He gently spread my pussy lips with his two fingers and began to tease my clit with the tip of his tongue. His other hand crept up my body until he found my supple breast. He cupped it, then took my nipple and between his thumb and forefinger and began rolling it. I almost screamed with pleasure. I had been waiting for this all night and he was messing around. My Man knew what he was doing. I felt his tongue slide up and down my slit and moaned loudly.

"Does that feel good baby? Do you want me to make you cum?"Shane taunted

"God, yes, Shane please make me cum."I cried out.

"Your wish… my command." Shane chuckled devilishly

He licked and teased and sucked my clit until I came so deliciously hard.

I cried out so loudly with pleasure, that I'm sure if the music hadn't been on, not only would Eve and Michael have heard me, but so would everyone else on the block.

"Shhh!" Shane through his laughter, and quickly stood up. He wrapped his arm around me and covered my mouth.

"Do you want the whole town of Morganville to here you? They'll think I'm abusing you." Shane said, "Listen," He instructed.

"What? I don't hear anything." I said. Still in a heightened state of pleasure and not understanding what he meant.

"Exactly. The CD ended. I guess I forgot to put it on repeat," he admitted sheepishly.

"Shit."

Apparently the music had, In fact, not been on

"Yeah. Let's finish this somewhere else."

"Like where?" I asked

"Like your room. Duh. Follow me," He said, turning off the water and reaching out of the shower stall to grab our towels.

We wrapped them around ourselves and got out. Shane opened the door and I innocently followed him down the hall like nothing had happened.

We were almost to my room when walked Eve out of hers. She cleared her throat, then saluted Shane.

"Nice work Collins." Eve said quietly to Shane as passed us on her way downstairs.

When we got to my room Shane shut the door behind us and we burst into laughter.

But then Shane suddenly stopped laughing. He walked over to me, hugged me tightly to his chest, and buried his face in the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"I Love you, you know that?"Shane said breathing in my sent.

"Yah, I do. You show me all the time. I love you too. More than you could possibly know."I assured him with conviction.

He brushed aside a wet piece a hair that had fallen in my face and looked in to my eyes.

"Think I do know. I plan on showing you again and again how much you mean to me." He said and kissed me passionately.

I put my hand on his chest to stop him and looked into his eyes. I took a step back, undid my towel and let it fall to the floor. His gaze left mine and fell to my breast, then traveled down the rest of my body and back up again.

"Like I said earlier, you're beautiful. Every time I see you naked it's like the first time I ever laid eyes on you all over again," He said, before he added, "And did I mention that your breasts are getting huge?"He remarked, with a smile on his face.

I grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at him. "Shane! Leave it to you to ruin a romantic moment."I said as I stood there naked before him.

Shane shrugged. "How did I ruin it? I complemented you on your breast size. You'd think that was a good thing."

"You were being all romantical and then you had to make a skeezy guy comment." I said

"I complimented you."

"That was not a compliment. That was a guy comment. There is a difference."

"Okay fine. Your breasts are a work of art." He said theatrically.

"Shut Up. Shane." I said in mock irritation.

"I'm sorry," He said, stepping closer to me and looking in my eyes. "But seriously it's a good thing. I mean ,they were beautiful at the size that they were but now, there like a handful. It gives me something to hold on to." He said, successfully getting a small smile out of me

I kissed him.

"I take it you're not mad…"

I subtly shook my head. "No, I'm not mad. I was never mad. So are we going to have sex tonight or not?"

"That's my girl." Shane said with that signature smile that always drove me crazy. "I tell you what… you get in the bed and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I forgot something. I'll be right back." He said, then turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay. Hurry back." I replied, but no one except me and the door were able to hear.

I turned and pulled back the covers, got into the bed, then pulled the covers over myself. The sheets were cold but soon warmed up as they adjusted with the heat from my body.

As I waited for Shane, somewhat impatiently, I decided to check my cell phone for any missed calls. I reached over to the nightstand, picked it up and looked at the screen. To my relief there were none, which meant that for now all was well with Morganville and my parents.

I was still looking at my phone when Shane walked back in.

"What are you doing?" he asked, shutting the door.

"Just checking to see if I had any missed calls," I said looking up at him, then turned my phone to vibrate and returned it back to its place on the night stand.

"Did you have any?" Shane asked.

"No. So what did you forget?" I asked.

He held up the condom that was hidden in his hand.

"Oh, well what are you waiting for? Get your ass in this bed and make love to me." I said holding up the covers just enough to get in.

He dropped his towel, then turned out the light and was under the covers next to me a split second later.

"Bossy."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I like this side of you," he said

"Good, because you'll be seeing a lot more of it. Now get that condom on boy."

"Yes Mama."

He quickly ripped open the condom packet and then put his hand under the covers and put it in place. When he was finished, he rolled on top of me.

"You ready?"

"You bet your ass I'm ready," I said in the sexiest voice I could manage.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?"

It must have been a rhetorical question, because I never got the chance to answer. He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me greedily. I moaned into his mouth as he reached down and cupped my breast. His mouth left mine, and soon his lips grazed my ear, then went down to my neck stayed there for only a second and continued down as he left a trail of kisses down my body. When he reached the spot right below my belly button, he started on his way back up and stopped when he got to my breast. He flicked my nipple with his tongue, then took it into his mouth and sucked on it softly at first and then harder until my nipple was fully erect. He repeated then same action with the other one. I felt myself getting wet at this point. And all I wanted was to be fucked.

I needed to be fucked.

"Shane, I can't take anymore. Please… I need you inside me." I groaned

Shane's mouth came back up to mine. He kissed me so deeply and so sensually, telling me that he needed me just as much as I needed him. He reached down, put his hand under me and lifted my hips to him. He was ready to enter me and I was inviting him in every way. But just as he was about to fill me to the hilt, my cell began to vibrate on the night stand.

**DAMN** was my first thought.

**Who in the hell is that? **was my second.

"Don't answer it," Shane commanded.

"I have to. It might be important." I reasoned, irritated that someone was interrupting us.

"I don't care," Shane stated.

"Come on Shane. I Have to." I pleaded.

He lowered me back to the bed and dropped down on top of me.

"Damn It!" He said, exasperated.

He lay there on top of me with his head on my chest as I reached for my phone.

I picked up the phone, keeping one hand on him, and looked at the screen, trying to see who had so rudely interrupted us. My parent's number flashed across the screen.

"It's my parents. Get of off me and be quiet."

I waited for Shane to move, then answered my phone.

"Hello," I said, trying to sound as if I'd been sleeping."

"Hi, Claire, it's your father," My dad's voice said.

He didn't sound like himself. He sounded depressed and distant, and I Immediately became worried. Something was wrong.

I sat up and asked, worried "Dad is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine, sweetheart."

He tried to make that sound genuine, but something in his voice told me that it wasn't.

"Daddy, if something is wrong, tell me. I'm a big girl. I can handle it, "I assured him, not really sure if I could.

"I told you sweetheart every things fine."

"Okay, well then… what do you need?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I missed my little girl. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I guess so."

He never just called to hear my voice. I got the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling me, but I didn't pry.

"I missed you at dinner tonight. When your mother told me that you weren't coming, I was a little disappointed. I really wanted to see you and get a chance to talk to Shane."

I felt even guiltier than had earlier, because he sounded so sad, not just disappointed, the way that my mom had.

"Daddy, we are coming to dinner tomorrow. You'll get a chance to see me and talk to him then."

"Is he with you Claire? Can I talk to him?"

I was perplexed about why my father wanted to talk to Shane so badly.

"It's late, Dad. Can't it wait? You can talk to him tomorrow."

"It's just that it's really important that I talk to him now."

He was acting as if this was last chance to talk to him and that scared me.

"Hold on Daddy, I'll see."

I took the phone from my ear and put my hand over the speaker.

"Shane he really wants to talk to you."

"Okay, give it to me."

Shane, sat up and took the phone.

He cleared his throat and greeted my father, "Hello Mister Danvers."

All I heard was Shane's side of the conversation. Which was a series of' 'yes sirs',' 'no sirs',' ' I ams',' 'I wills',' and ' I wont's', and then he turned to me with a look on his face that told me he was just as weirded out by the phone call as I was, then handed the phone back to me.

I looked at him knowingly and put the phone up to my ear.

"Dad, are you still there?"

"Yes honey, I am."

"Dad, if there isn't anything else, I'll think I'll let you go and go to bed now."

"One more thing, Claire," my dad started.

"Uh-huh?"

" I just want you to know that I love you and that I'm very proud of you. You've grown into a beautiful, funny, intelligent young woman. A father could not ask for more. I Know we talked this before, and that I told you, to be careful of Shane, but I'm glad that you have Shane there to take of you, when I can't. I knew one day I'd have to let you go. It took me a while accept that you're all grown up and don't need your old man there for you to make the right decisions. But Claire, one day when you have children, of your own, you'll understand where I was coming from… how hard it is to let go."

He was scaring me and I didn't like it.

"Daddy, why are talking like this? I know how much you and mom love me. I Love you guys too. I Know I haven't been around a lot lately, but that doesn't change the way I feel. I'll always be your little girl. You're the best father a girl could have."

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that. I'll let you go now, sleep well, honey… Goodbye, Claire."

My phone broke up at the end of what he said, so I asked, "Daddy what was that? I didn't get the end of it. The phone was breaking up."

"I said goodnight Claire."

"Goodnight Dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh-huh."

I waited for the click on the other line, and then hung up. I placed the phone back on the night stand, and then rolled over. I laid down and pulled the covers up around me.

Shane laid down beside me, wrapped me in his arms and kissed my hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding worried

"Yeah, I am. That was just weird. It scared me a little you know?"

"Yeah Is there anything you want me to do?"

I rolled over and looked into his eyes "Will you just stay with me tonight?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you." I said and laid my head on his chest."

"I love you too," Was his reply

He held me like that for the rest of the night and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

*****************

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and hot maple syrup. I would have sworn that I was at my parents house, except for the solid warm body next me and the feeling of Shane's arms still wrapped tightly around me.

When I finally woke up enough, Shane explained to me that Eve and Michael had gone grocery shopping this morning while I was asleep and Eve was making breakfast, "Just the way Momma didn't make it." Shane mimicked Eve's voice, with all of the fake enthusiasm she used. When he said it, it was so cute I had to laugh.

I dressed in hurry and so did Shane, then we headed down to breakfast Eve-style. At first I was skeptical, because let's face it all Eve knew how to make, really well, was sandwiches. But I tried it and it actually turned out to be really good.

After breakfast, the rest of day pasted in a whirlwind, I checked in with Myrnin, Shane had taken the day off so he stayed home and played video games. Eve went back to work, and Michael was out on official vampire business… whatever the hell that meant. So basically things went back to normal, well what was normal for Morganville anyway.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to my parent's house for dinner. I was upstairs in my room getting ready when there was a knock on the door.

I had chosen a white Square necked baby doll bra top dress, with a yellow sunflower print, with double- strapped wedge thong sandals and a white satin wrap for the evening. It was totally out of character for me but I wore the outfit because I knew my mother would love it.

"Come in." I called out, sure that is was Shane, because by now I could tell his knock from anyone else's in the house.

"You ready?" he said as he opened the door and walked in.

"Yah, just me just grab my purse." I told him as I finished putting in my earring.

"Oh wait. Can you help me put this on?" I turned and held out the necklace my father had given me for my last birthday.

I still refused to take off the silver cross that Shane had given me as a gift, but I decided to also wear, my father's necklace to dinner tonight, so that he could see it still meant a lot to me.

I handed it to Shane, turned around and lifted my hair so that he could but it around my neck.

As he fastened the necklace's clasp, I felt his finger tips graze the back of my neck, and it sent a delightful shiver down my spine. All sorts of dirty thoughts ran through my mind. I wanted him so badly, but I knew there was no time, because when I looked at my watch, I could see that we were already running late.

"There you go." he said as he finished fastening the necklace. I turned around and let my hair fall down around my shoulders.

"How do I look?" I asked as I modeled the dress for him.

"You look gorgeous, Claire. You always look gorgeous," he assured me as he walked over, cupped my face in his palms and kissed me. "Though, I must say I've never seen you dress like this," he stated

"It's for my parents benefit."

"Whatever you say. You do look great."

"We better get out of here. We're going to be late," I said checking my watch again.

"Okay just let me go use the bathroom."

"Can't you hold it? We are seriously going to be late." I stressed, grabbing my purse and hurrying out the door. "You can go at my parent's house."

"Fine," Shane said hurrying down the steps behind me.

"We're taking Eve's car, right?"

"Well, we could take Michael's if you're into taking risks." Shane said because Michael's car had vampire tinted windows, which only vampires could see out off.

"Right, stupid question, Do you have the keys?"

"Right here." Shane pulled them out of his pocket and jingled them.

"Okay cool, I'll call my parents in the car to let them know we're on our way."

We were almost out the front door when Eve came out of the kitchen with what looked to be a cake in a cake box, but it couldn't be, because Eve didn't bake. Well, usually.

"Wait, Claire. I made you a dessert to take to your parent's house." Eve gushed and handed me the cake

I put my hand to her forehead to check and see if she had developed some kind of fever.

"Are you alright Eve. Since when do you bake?"

"Yah, since when are you Betty Crocker?" Shane Cracked

"Since now. And shut up asshole." Eve said flipping Shane off.

"You see, Eve… I wanted to get through this evening _without_ giving my parents food poisoning, " I said

"Hey, don't knock the cake. Besides, you seemed to like breakfast just fine. Come on, it's just a cake."

"I guess you're right, I mean how badly can you screw up a box cake. Let's go Shane."

"If anybody body can messed it up, it's Eve," Shane said.

"Hey!" Eve yelled, hitting Shane on the shoulder.

As Shane and I turned, and started down the hall to the front door I heard Eve shout behind us, "It's not box cake! I made it from scratch."

"You might want to dump that in the trash before we get to your parents house. I wouldn't take any chances. I'm just saying. It's Eve," Shane Joked as we headed out the door.

"I heard that!" Eve's voice sounded from inside the house.

Shane shut the door and we hurried down the walk, out the gate and across the street to Eve's car and got in. I road shot gun, holding Eve's cake, while Shane drove. We were finally on our way to my parent's house and I suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

*****************

**Shane's POV**

I drove the car up to the curb across from Claire's parent's house, shut off the ignition, and turned to Claire. She looked amazing. I know she had worn the dress for her parents benefit, but right now, just the sight of her was doing a number on me.

"You ready?" I asked Claire.

"Yah, let's go," she said , but she sounded as if she wasn't entirely sure she was.

"Your dad's here, right?"

"Yes ,Mom said that she had to run out to the store because she forgot the garlic bread but that he would be here waiting for us."

"Well we better get in there; we don't want keep your father waiting. Plus I've really got to pee." I said as I was getting out of the car.

I stood there and waited for Claire to walk around the car, then followed her up the drive way. I was checking out her ass the entire time, she looked fucking hot in that dress. I couldn't wait to get her home and slip it off of her, but that would have to wait.

When we got up to the door, the urge to take a piss became stronger, and I was beginning to wish I hadn't listened to Claire. She stood there for s a second, just staring at the door.

Getting impatient I asked, "What? What is it?"

She turned around. "Do I really look okay?"

"Yes, Claire, you look beautiful, "I said, the words coming out rushed. "Now can we please go in?"

"Yah, Yah, Yah. What's your problem?"

"I told you I have to pee. I really don't feel like talking right now."

I realized I was being an ass, but that was like the fifth time this evening she had asked me that, and I really had to pee.

She turned and rang the doorbell as I stepped up behind her.

"Besides, I don't see what the big deal is? It's your parents. You see them all the time."

"I just wanted to look good for them. That's all. You should have peed before we left the house."

That would have made me mad, but by this time, I was doing the fucking potty dance, and didn't care how unreasonable she was being.

"Well I would have but, somebody told me to wait until I got to her parents house," was all that I decided to say.

After ringing the doorbell five fucking times and calling out to her father with no answer, I could tell by the look on her face, that Claire was starting to get worried. She looked at me with the most pitiful look on her face.

"Do you think everything's okay?"

From the look she was giving me, I could tell that she was scared and needed my reassurance, and even though I was like _five seconds_ away from peeing on her porch, I just couldn't be my usual assy self. So, I gave her the reassurance she needed, and said, "I'm sure everything is fine, sweetheat. He's probably just doing something and doesn't hear us, is all."

"I'm sure you're right."

"I know I am." I said, pretty confident that I indeed was. "Do you still have a key to their house?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well then let us in and then you'll see for yourself that I'm right and everything is fine."

As she dug through her purse for her key I stood there and continued to the do the potty dance.

"Found it!

**Yay!** Was my first thought when I saw the shiny silver key in her hand.

A few seconds later, she was putting the blessed key in the lock, and we were in.

"Daddy?" She called into the silence of the house.

"I bet he's upstairs on the computer. I'll go put this in the kitchen and then go up and check. You know where the bathroom is, don't you?" I heard her say as she was closing the door, but by that time I was already half way down the hall.

"Yeah I do," I called over my shoulder.

I walked in to the room, barely seeing it, as I made a beeline for the stairs and took them two at a time all of the way to the top. I could see the bathroom door and almost pissed myself with joy. I half- walked, half-ran down the hall, and into the bathroom. I shut the door, locked it, and then around.

I was so relieved to the big white throne; I practically had tears in my eyes. No time for that though. I scissor-walked over to the toilet and unzipped my fly. I was ready for the sweet release of peeing when I heard Claire scream down stairs. Right then, my heart stopped, but still I really had to fucking pee.

I looked from my open pants, to the door, and back again.

"But, But…"sputtered.

I had to make a decision and quick. Pee, or go see what wrong with Claire. It only took a second, and of course, I chose Claire. My dick would have to wait.

"Shit. So close."

I zipped up my pants and practically ran out of the bathroom. I knew that whatever it was, it was bad, because I had never heard her scream like that before.

* * *

A/N:

Updates should happen roughly once a week.

I hope you enjoyed it ~ Tell your friends!

If you read it, please review it

xoxo


	2. Conversations With My Late Father

**A/N:**

Sorry it took so long to update, school got in the way. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Shane's POV**

I ran at nearly full speed to the end of the hall, then down the stairs and through the living room. I was scared as hell, hoping to God that the scream that I'd heard didn't mean what I thought it meant, and that I hadn't just lied to Claire. Her father had to be okay. He just had to be. No one knows better than I do what it feels like to lose some someone you care about. I had lost my entire family and I never wanted Claire to have to feel that kind of pain.

I burst through the kitchen door, and saw Claire there on the floor, leaning over, holding her father, while sobbing and begging him not leave her, and, my heart sank.

The table cloth had been pulled from the table and what was supposed to have been tonight's dinner was all over the floor, surrounding them. He must have had a heart attack and grabbed on to the table cloth as he fell, trying to save himself.

"Daddy, please don't leave me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have been here," she said through sobs.

I wanted to bring him back and make everything okay again. I wished there was something… anything, I could do to make the pain she was feeling at that moment go away. But I knew there wasn't.

"Claire," I called softly out to her, as I started walking over to where she sat holding her father.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Call the paramedics," she begged.

I looked at her father and saw that his eyes were open, staring at and seeing nothing and knew that it was too late to save him.

"Claire I don't think-"I started, but she interrupted me.

"Just call them, please!" she pleaded.

"Okay," I replied

She was obliviously in denial.

I knew there was nothing that could be done, but I took out my cell phone and called them anyway. It was the right thing to do. They had to be called so that they could come and take his body away, and I hoped that maybe when he was truly gone, she would accept it, and she could start to heal.

I dialed 911 and when the emergency dispatcher answered, I told him what had happened and gave him Claire's parents address. As soon as they said there was an ambulance on the way, I pressed end call, put my cell away and got down on my knees beside Claire.

I put my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently, trying to give her some comfort, and also letting her know that I was there for her.

"It's okay Daddy, it won't be long now. The ambulance is on its way," she whispered in his ear, loud enough so that I could hear and kissed his cheek. "Daddy, hold on just a little while longer okay. Don't leave me."

It was breaking my heart to see her like this, in such denial. I felt like I had to get through to her somehow, to get her to realize that her father was gone, because this just wasn't healthy. She would have to come to terms with her father's death.

"Claire, honey, I'm sorry but he's gone," I said as gently as I could.

"No, he's not. Don't say that. He can't be Shane, he just can't be!" she screamed at me, through her grief.

"Claire, look at me."

"No," was her response.

"Claire," I said with more determination in my voice.

"No, because if I look at you, I'll know it's true, and I just can't do that right now."

"Well then, look at him. _Really_ look at him." I said, then noticed her raise her head and look into her father's lifeless face. "Look at his eyes. He's not in there anymore Claire. I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am, but he's gone."

She lowered head and her shoulders began to shake from the power of the sobs that were wracking her body as the realization hit her. When it became too much for her, she turned and buried her face in the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"No, no, no. He can't be dead. It's not fair. It's not fucking fair!" she cried

I put my hand on her hair, stroked it lightly, and said in a soothing voice, "I know baby, I know. It isn't fair. It's never fair. He was a good man and he didn't deserve this. But he's in a better place. It's going to be okay."

After a few minutes I heard her sniffle as she began calming down. She looked up at me and I wiped her tears with my thumb.

"I love you," she said as she kissed me.

"I love you too… so much."

"Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for, baby."

She then turned to her father, whom she was still holding in her arms.

"Daddy, I love you… Goodbye." she spoke the words as she swept her hand over his eyes to close them.

"I'm proud of you, Claire," I remarked.

"Can we just stay here? Like this. Until the Paramedics get here. I'm not ready to let him go just yet."

"Yeah… sure. Whatever you want." I replied and kissed her hair. "…Whatever you want."

And we sat there, with her father, just like that, until they arrived.

*****************

**Claire's POV**

When the paramedics arrived, Shane went to let them in, allowing me to have one last private moment with my father before they took him away. I leaned over him again, the same way I did, and began the conversation I wish I'd had with him before he died.

"Daddy, I know that you're not here, in this body anymore, but I hope the wherever are you can hear me. Holding you here like this makes me feel like you're close by. I love you so much and I meant what I said last night. You were the best father a girl could ever have. You meant so much to me and you don't know how good it made me feel to hear you say that you were proud of me."

I could feel the sobs began to work their way back up, so I looked up at the ceiling to get myself together again before I continued.

"There are so many things that I should have said, that I wanted to say, and I always thought I'd have the chance, but I guess I was wrong. I'm just going to say them right now, okay? You know all those times that I said I hated you and never wanted to see you again. I didn't mean it…ever... not once. The truth is that I love you so much and I would do anything to be able to talk to you, one more time. I was just being a bratty teenage girl, who wasn't getting her way and decided to pout about it… And do you remember the time, I think I was like eight and I made you breakfast in bed for father's day. I think it was like gummy bear pancakes, with chocolate syrup and a strawberry, peanut butter milkshake… God, it must have been awful, but you hugged me and told me that it was the best breakfast you'd ever had. That meant so much to me Daddy. You made my whole month… I bragged about how 'I made my Daddy, breakfast and he loved it. He said it was the best breakfast he ever had', I was so full of myself. I thought I was 'the shit'."

I chuckled at the memory.

I heard the door creak open and turned to see Shane peaking in. I smiled at him and held up my index finger letting him know that I needed another minute.

He smiled back, nodded and closed the door.

After I was alone again, I continued on with the one sided conversation I was having with my father.

"Well I guess I better wrap this up. They'll be in here any minute, to take you away from me…Forever. I just want you to know that, I'm going to try to be strong. And I'll take care of mom. Even though I don't live here anymore, she'll know that she's not alone. You don't have to worry about her."

"You ready baby?" Shane asked, poking his head back into the door, "Because if you're not, and you need more time, I can keep their asses out here all day."

"Its fine, Shane… let them in. I'm finished."

I turned back to my father and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Daddy…I love you."

I lifted his head out of my lap, gently laid him back on the floor, stood up and walked over to Shane, who was now standing just inside the kitchen door, waiting for me to finish. He wrapped me in a hug, before letting the Paramedics in.

When I saw them carry in the stretcher with a black body bag on it, I panicked, I couldn't breathe and I had to get out of there. So without a word I pushed Shane away and bolted out of the kitchen door.

"Claire, wait! Where are you going?"Shane called after me as I ran out.

He hurried after me and finally caught up to as I escaped out onto the front porch. He grabbed me by the arm and I spun around to face him.

"You okay?" Shane asked, catching his breath. "You scared the hell out of me when you ran out like that."

"I'm sorry. I just… I couldn't breathe, you know. I had to get out of there. There was just no way I could watch them put him in that body bag."

"Come here," Shane said, pulling me into his arms. "It's okay."

"I can't go back in there."

"It's okay. You don't have too. We can stay out here if you want."

"That's what I want. But what I want more than anything is to have my dad back."

"If there was a way that I could, bring him back to you, you know that I would," Shane said, sincerely.

"Yeah I know. Thank you for saying that."

"It's true, I'd do anything for you… let's sit down, okay?"

"Okay."

Shane let go of me for just a second and we sat down on the steps, then I was right back in his arms where I belonged.

*****************

We were still sitting on the porch a half-hour later, and they hadn't brought my father's body out yet. I was hoping they would be finished, and gone, by the time my mother got home. I knew that it would kill her to see her husband rolled away on a stretcher, in a body bag, and I just couldn't lose two parents in one night.

I was thinking about how I would break the news to her, when the front door opened and out walked the Paramedics with my father's body in tow. I was about to ask Shane to take me inside, when they stopped on the porch and one of them asked if they could have a word with me. Apparently they had gotten Shane's story of the night's event, but they needed my version as well. I quickly relayed everything to them and when they were satisfied, they began to roll him away.

"God, Shane…how am I going to tell my mother?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I'm pretty sure you won't have to tell her anything?"

"What? What do you mean? I asked, perplexed.

"She just drove up," he said, looking out towards the street.

"What?" I asked and turned around just in time to see my mom jump out of her car, scream, and run in the direction of the paramedics, who were loading my father's body into the ambulance.

Shane had already started across the lawn to try and catch my mother, without having to be asked, but he was too late, because by the time he got there, she had already thrown herself onto my father's bagged body.

Shane gave her a second, then leaned in to whisper something to her. I'm sure it was meant to be calming, because after a few seconds she released my father's dead body and went into Shane's arms. He held her up as she sagged into his body, barely able to stand.

When my mother was finally able to get herself together enough to walk, Shane helped her up the path, to the porch where I was standing. I stepped down and helped Shane help my mom up the steps. It's not like he needed the help, I just needed to be close to my mother.

When we got into the house, Shane stopped and looked at me."I'll take your mom to her room. You just sit down on the couch and rest," he instructed.

"Actually, I think I'll clean up the kitchen," I informed him.

"I can do it when I come back down."

"That's okay. I need to do something to keep myself busy."

"Alright," Shane said, letting it drop and turning to take my mom upstairs.

My mom never said anything to me, but I understood the grief she was feeling and didn't let it bother me. I stood there and watched until they were out of sight, then turned around and headed for the kitchen.

*****************

**Shane's POV**

I took Claire's mother up to her room and helped her over to her bed. She sat down and looked up at me. She looked fragile and exhausted and I hated to leave her, but I needed to get down stairs and help Claire clean up the kitchen. I would stay though if she asked, because she was Claire's mother and Claire would want me to, and also because it was the right thing to do, and yeah…I really do care, despite the fact that her and her husband, had threatened to throw me in jail on numerous occasions. I understand that they were just being protective of their only daughter. I probably would have done the same.

"Mrs. Danvers, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, Shane. I'm okay." Mrs. Danvers assured me. "You can go down stairs and be with my daughter. I'm sure she needs you more than I do and I'm sure she could use the help with cleaning up the kitchen."

"Okay, I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Danvers." I said, sincerely, then turned to leave.

When I was about to walk out the door Mrs. Danvers called out to me.

"Shane?"

I turned back around to see what she needed.

"Yes Mrs. Danvers?"

"Thank you," She said, meaningfully. " You're a good man."

"You're welcome," was my reply as I smiled at her warmly.

I didn't expect that from her at all, but it felt good and I knew that that moment was a turning point for us.

I walked out of the room then, leaving Claire's mother alone to rest and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, I paused, for a moment to catch my breath, before opening the door. I felt like I needed a minute before I went in, because although it was quiet and everything seemed fine from this side of the door, I knew that Claire was a wreck and that with her having to go back into the room where she had found her father and clean up the mess that he had been lying in, not even an hour earlier, she was going to be that much worse. I just needed a second before I could walk in there and see her that way again, because it killed me every time I looked into her hollow eyes and saw the pain reflecting back at me. I knew that that empty pained stare would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I took a deep breath, pushed open the kitchen door, and walked in. I stepped around the pile of broken dishes and spilt food that was still on the floor, and walked over to where Claire stood, vigorously trying to scrub, what looked like a marinara stain out of her Mother's table cloth, at the sink.

"Drop your weapon, step away from the table cloth." I joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

She looked up at me and stopped scrubbing. The closer I got, I could see that there were tears streaming down her face.

"I can't get this stupid stain out." She said and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, then looked down and began to scrub at the stain again. "It's my mom's favorite table cloth; I _have_ to get this out."

She looked so pitiful standing there scrubbing at the stain that and I knew she had no hope of getting out. I reached over grabbed her arms too stop her from scrubbing, took the table cloth away from her, thenpulled her in to my arms, with little resistance.

"Hey, it's okay," I assured her. "Your Mom is not going to care about some stupid table cloth."

"You don't understand. My grandmother gave it to her, and now it's ruined, and it's my fault - just like everything else."

I knew that there was something else bothering her, besides the stain in her mother's table cloth, and I was right she; was blaming herself and that wasn't good.

"Claire, don't ever let me hear you blaming yourself again. Nothing that happened tonight was your fault. I don't even know how you could think that."

"If I had gotten here on time, if I hadn't taken so much fucking time getting ready, he wouldn't have been here alone. I could have helped him. He would still be alive and none of this shit would have happened."

"You don't know that, Claire. He still could have died. And using your logic, it could have been just as much my fault, Eve's fault, and your mom's fault for that matter," I reasoned.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well, maybe we would have been here if Eve hadn't stopped you in the hall, to give you a cake that she'd baked for tonight's dessert. That slowed us down about five minutes. Or maybe your mother would have been here if she had remembered the garlic bread and wouldn't have made the trip back out to get it, because she wanted tonight's dinner to be perfect for her little girl, or maybe I would have come upstairs sooner and we could have left if I had said no to Michael when he asked me to listen to the new song he had written, instead of trying to be a good friend. So by that logic, it also could have been Michael's fault too, for asking me to listen to the song when he knew we had to go."

"That's stupid Shane," she said, then stepped back out of my arms and folded hers across her chest.

"Yeah, it is, and so is blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

She looked down for a second as if thinking and then looked back up into my eyes.

"You're one to talk. You've been known to blame yourself on countless occasions."

"But I'm the stupid one, remember?" I said, as I pulled her back into my arms.

"You shouldn't say that about yourself you know. You are the smartest, sweetest guy I know."

"I'm also the hottest guy you know, right."

"I don't know...Myrnin is pretty hot," Claire teased.

"Claire," I said and tickled her sides.

"Okay…Okay… Stop…Yes, Shane you are the _hottest_ guy I know," Claire said giggling.

It was the best sound I'd heard all night.

"That's better." I said as I stopped tickling her and just held her close to me for a second.

"I guess I better finish cleaning up, so that we can get out here and go home." Claire said, thenlifted her head from my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"No, I'll do it. You just go in the living room and relax,okay?" I said and moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I can help."Claire insisted.

"No, seriously… go relax, you've had a rough day, I'll take care of everything and when I'm done I'll come and get you and we can go home."

"Okay except I think that I'm going to go up to my room, well my _old_ room, and look around. You can come up there when you're through."

"Okay," I said and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed me back, then turned around and walked out of the kitchen. I watched as she left, then began picking up the dishes and food off the floor.

It took about forty-five minutes, but I managed to get the kitchen looking normal again. It was as if nothing bad had ever happened there. The last thing I did was take out the trash and then I went up to check on Claire. I found her in her old bedroom sitting on her bed, resting her head on the tattered, brown, teddy bear that she was holding in her arms.

I stood in the door way and called out to her. "You okay, Babe?" I asked concerned.

She looked up at me then, smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"What about?" I asked inquisitively.

"When my father gave me this," she said, then paused. "It was my sixth birthday and I was so sad, because I was sick and my Mom told me that I had to stay in bed, and that I couldn't have any friends over. Not that I had a lot of friends, but still. I cried all day. Anyway, later that evening, my Dad came in and gave me this bear. He told me that I didn't have to be sad anymore, because he brought me Theodore, and that Theodore would be my friend for the day, if I wanted him. I hugged my dad and told him that _of course_ I wanted him and that I would love him forever and always. My dad said that that was good because that's how long Theodore wanted to stay. So, for the rest of the night, Theodore lay in bed with me and we watched cartoons. I was so happy to have a new friend that I didn't cry again for the rest of the night. I've had him and kept him on my bed ever since."

"That's a sweet story, Claire." I said, and pictured Claire, as a little girl, hugging that bear to her chest, and smiled.

"My dad was always doing things liked that, when I was little."

"Because he loved you," I assured her.

"Yeah," she said in agreement.

"So…are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, just let me go say bye to my Mom," she said as she got up, still holding on to her bear and walked over to where I was standing.

"The light was off when I walked by. I think she's sleeping."

She nodded. "I won't wake her then. Let's go home," she said. "Wait, will you come by with me tomorrow to check on her?"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Sure, baby. Let's go."

She walked out into the hall, clutching the bear that her father had given her, in her arms, and I turned off the light, then walked out behind her.

I followed her down to the first floor, where she paused for only a moment to pick up her purse and wrap from the couch.

"Do you think that she'll be okay?" she asked, referring to her mother.

"Your mother is strong, Claire. I'm sure she'll be fine." I assured her. "Let's go home, okay baby?"

"Okay."

We walked down the front hall to the door and I opened it, then put my hand on the small of Claire's back and guided her through. She took out her key, then turned and locked up. After which, we ran hand in hand, down the walk and across the street to the car. I walked her around to the passenger side, opened the door for her, then went back around to my side and got in. Then the three of us, Claire, her bear Theodore and I rode off into the darkness.

******************

We got home a little after ten o'clock and Claire and I were both physically and emotionally exhausted. Neither one of us was really in the mood to fill Eve and Michael in about the night's events. We had hoped that they'd already be in bed, and that we could go straight to bed ourselves, leaving any conversation for the morning.

No such luck.

When we walked into the house we were greeted by loud music and Eve dancing around in the living room, playing some game on the Wii.

"What that hell are you doing?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm playing Just Dance. It's fucking awesome!" Eve said, not taking her eyes off the television screen.

"Looks awesome," I said unenthusiastically as Claire and I stood there and watched Eve dance along with the character on screen to what sounded like Britney Spears', Womanizer.

"So is this where you learned all those ultra cool, goth girl dance moves you like to brag about?" I asked, in a sarcastic tone.

"Bite me, asshole!" Eve shot back while flipping me off." And no, I just bought this today after the two of you left. Plus I wasn't bragging. I was just stating the obvious. I fucking rock…Claire, come play this with me, you'll love it."

"Somehow I doubt that. I really don't feel like adding, 'broken bone,' to the list of shitty things that happened to me tonight. I think I am just going to go up and take a shower then go to bed. But you have fun with that," Claire, said with a sarcastic edge to her voice, and started to walk away.

Eve stopped suddenly, I'm guessing because she noticed the edge in Claire's voice, and bounded over to us, stopping in front of Claire.

"Hey, what's going on? You okay? Did things not go well at your parent's house? Let me guess your dad was being an ass again. Being all over protective and telling you how Shane is the boogie man. I mean really… he's not far off. You've seen him in the morning."

I was standing there silently giving Eve a look that told her to shut the hell up, but apparently she hadn't gotten it.

"That's what it was, wasn't it? Parents can be over protective and assy sometimes, but they mean well."

I could tell by Claire's now ridged stance that she was getting angry. Eve didn't know what Claire had been through earlier tonight and was just jokingly trying to lighten Claire's mood and be sympathetic, but she was saying all the wrong things and Claire really wasn't in the mood for jokes, and was probably taking everything Eve said the wrong way.

"Actually Eve, my Dad died tonight. But thanks for letting me know how big of an ass you think he is. Thank you. Thank you, so very much!" she said, then stormed up the stairs.

"Claire, I … wait…I didn't… I'm sorry. Claire!" Eve stammered, and looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach.

Michael walked in at the end of it. He had come out of the kitchen and was drinking from a water bottle, All of us knew what was really in it, but no one ever mentioned it… well no one, except me, when I felt like being an ass.

"What did I just miss?" Michael asked.

"Me sticking my big fat foot in my even bigger mouth," Eve complained, then turned around and walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"What?"Michael asked, trying to understand.

"Claire's father died, and Eve called him an ass."

"What!"Michael exclaimed, looking even more confused than when he first walked in.

"You really could have said something Shane."

"Didn't you see the look I was giving you?"I asked, while recreating the same look I'd given her earlier.

"I saw the look," she said. "I just didn't know what it meant. It would have been nice if you had just said it."

"What the hell did you want me to do, fucking yell, 'Hey, Eve shut the hell up. Her father just died!' Yeah that would have helped," I remarked dryly.

"Like I said, it would have been nice."

"Well, maybe I should have worn a big fucking neon sign. Would that have been clearer for you?" I snapped.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Michael asked, frustrated.

"Ask him!"

"Ask her!"

Both of us shouted the words simultaneously.

"Quit being a dick!"

"Me quit being a dick? How about you quit being a bitch!"

"Oh no, he didn't," Eve said, with an attitude.

"Oh, yes he did," I said, mocking her attitude.

"Michael, kick his ass." Eve demanded.

"Why don't you just try it vamp, boy," I said turning to Michael.

"Oh, I'm not getting in the middle of this." Michael said, putting his hands up in surrender and taking a step back.

"Fine. I'll kick his ass." Eve said, getting up off of the couch.

"Ooooh…I'm scared."

"Bite me!" Eve shouted.

"Blow me!" I snapped back at her, and turned and stomped up upstairs, leaving her standing there, to argue with herself. I hoped maybe she'd see how stupid she was being and kick her own ass.

Okay, so maybe I was being an ass and maybe I could have been a little bit more mature, but she had upset Claire, and I was the one who was going to have to go up stairs and fix things.

Claire was in the shower when I made it up the stairs, so I decided to go into her room and wait for her there. I figured she might not feel like having company in there right now and that she might want some time alone to think. I heard the shower shut off about ten minutes later and I waited for awhile, but got worried when she didn't seem to be coming out of the bathroom.

I went into the hallway and was about to knock on the door when I heard the faint sound of Claire crying.

"Claire, are you okay?" I asked, through the door. "Claire?"

The crying seized, but there was still no answer, so I slowly opened the door and entered. I found Claire in a towel sitting on the top of the down toilet lid, leaned over with her head in her hands.

"Claire, what's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

"I broke it Shane," Claire said, without looking up.

"You broke what?" I asked, looking around, trying to figure out what she could have possibly broken.

Claire held her arm out towards me and opened her hand. In it, was the necklace her father had given her for her last birthday. I took it out of her hand and inspected it, and saw that the only thing that was wrong was a broken clasp. I figured I could fix it easily and have it back to her fairly soon.

"I can fix this." I said confident, that I could.

"You can?" Claire asked and looked up at me with a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure, I can."I assured her. "Come here."

She stood up from her seat and walked over to me, and I wrapped her in my arms.

"You can really fix it?"

"Yes. And when I give it back to you it will be good as new. You won't even be able to tell it was ever broken."

"I love you, Shane."

"I love you too, baby."

"You can be so sweet and wonderful, when you want to be."

"Shhh…don't tell anybody," I whispered to her.

She quirked a small smile. "It will be our little secret," she agreed quietly

"I can live with that. Why don't you go put on your pajama's and I'll go put this in my room so that I can get started on it, when we get back from your parents house," I said referring to her necklace.

"Okay," she acquiesced and kissed me, then turned and headed for her room. I watched her leave, then picked up her clothes, put them in the hamper and went to my room to put her necklace where I could find it later.

When I got back to Claire's room she was standing by the window in her pajamas looking out the window. I walked over to where she was standing and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She leaned back against me and rested her head on my chest.

"A penny for your thoughts," I said, then kissed the top of your head.

"I was thinking… maybe I should go talk to Eve."

"Why don't you wait till in the morning?"

"I think I should go talk to her now, I did kind of bite her head off. She was just being Eve and she had no idea that my dad had just died. I don't want her to feel bad."

"I think she'll be okay. I'm sure she knows you're not-,"I started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door, before I could finish.

"Claire?" came Eve's voice, from the hallway.

Claire and I both turned toward door.

"Yes, Eve?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know. If I had, I wouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it the way that you think I did. It was kind of insensitive, though," Eve said and walked over to us.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have bitten your head off. I mean you couldn't have possibly known. But next time you might want to actually ask me what's wrong instead of just assuming. It might save us both a lot of trouble," Claire reasoned.

"Will do… So are we okay?"

"Definitely," Claire said, and stepped out of my grasp to hug Eve.

"I'm really sorry about your Dad."

"Thanks," Claire said, stepping out of their embrace.

"You're welcome. Well, I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning? I'm making waffles."

"Okay. Well…actually, Shane and I are going to go check on my mom first thing in the morning. You know, to see how she's coping. I'll probably make her some breakfast or something. So we'll probably eat there. But…rain check?"

"Okay, they might not be edible anyway. I'll make Michael be my guinea pig," Eve said as she walked towards the door.

"So does Michael know the number to poison control, or should I write it down for him before I leave, so that he doesn't have to look for it while he's vomiting uncontrollably," I teased.

"I'm not going to give him food poisoning, butt munch."

"I'm just saying, with the way you cook it might come in handy."

She flipped me off, then turned and walked out of the room.

"Shane, did you really have to say that?"Claire asked.

"You, know I had to tease her," I said, then pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"Yeah, I know. You wouldn't be Shane if you didn't…Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

She kissed me back long and slow, then turned and walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers, and got in.

"You coming?"

I stood there, for a second unable to move. Whenever she kissed me like that, it awakened every nerve in my body. I was aroused and I had to get myself back in check, because I knew that she was grieving her father and there was no way anything even remotely sexual would be going on tonight. This was not the time for me to be thinking with my dick. She needed me, and If what she needed was to just to be held throughout the night, then that's what I would do. And only that. My own needs would have to wait. I felt like a complete asshat just thinking about it.

"Yeah… yeah, I am," I said, snapping out of it.

I walked over and slid under the covers that she was holding up for me, then slipped my arms around her.

"Good night," she said, laying her head on my chest.

"Good night, baby." I replied, then kissed the top of her head.

It wasn't long before I heard her snoring softly. She had had a rough day and I wasn't surprised that it hadn't taken her very long to fall asleep.

**You did good today, Collins. **I congratulated myself as I lay there with Claire in my arms and recalled the day's events in my head.

It felt good to know that I could be what Claire needed me to be, be there when she needed me, and be strong when she didn't have the strength to be. I'm not saying that she isn't strong, because she has to be one of the strongest people I know, I'm just glad that I could be there for her in her time of need, just like she'd been there for me so many times before.

I was also keeping the promise that I'd made to her father last night on the phone, a promise Claire didn't know I'd made. I'd promised to take care of his little girl when he couldn't any more. I didn't know then that his 'anymore' would be so soon. I thought that it was just hypothetical. But I think he did know, and that's why he'd wanted to talked to me so badly; because he wanted me to make that promise to him, and he knew that I was a man of my word. I promised him that I'd take care of her and I would keep that promise till the day I die.

I laid there and watched her sleep for most of the night, until I was lulled to sleep by the sounds of her soft snores.

*****************

I woke up the next morning and Claire was still asleep in my arms. I lay there for a moment breathing in her scent and listening to her breathe, then decided I'd better go take a shower and get ready, so that when Claire woke up, all she'd have to worry about was herself getting ready and then we could go.

I tried to silently creep out of bed, without waking her, but that didn't work out the way I had planned it, because when I slid myself out from under her, I over estimated how much space I had left on the bed, and ended up falling onto the floor, landing on my ass and smacking the back of my head on the dresser.

"Fuck," I mumbled, as quietly as I could, but Claire still woke up.

She rolled over, I'm guessing to see what all the commotion was about.

**Good one Shane.**

"What happened?" she asked, groggily.

"Nothing, I'm fine baby, go back to sleep," I softly instructed.

"That didn't sound like nothing. Are you sure okay?" she asked as she sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine.," I said ,and got up off the floor, rubbing the sore spot on my head. "Don't worry about me. I was just being a dumbass."

"You hit your head didn't you? Let me see," Claire demanded.

"Baby, I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, but let me see, okay?"

"Okay," relented.

**Aw.**

**She was cute, being all concerned and bossy first thing in the morning.**

I decided to amuse her, and sat down on the bed so that she could and let Claie look at the back of my head, and see for herself that I was okay.

"This really isn't necessary," I commented.

"You're right, you're fine," Claire said when she was finished inspecting my head.

"So you're satisfied now?"

"Yes…what were you doing anyway?"

"I was getting up to go take a shower and I was trying not to wake you up. I was being a gentleman," I informed her.

" Yeah well, do me a favor and just wake me up next time, oka?."

"Okay," I said and gave her lips a soft good morning kiss.

"What time is it?"

I checked my watch and answered. "Its 8:45, we should probably get ready to go."

"Yeah, you're right. Go take a shower, and I'll get dressed and wait for you down stairs."

"Okay, I won't be long."

I kissed her once more, then got up and left room.

*****************

After I had finished taking a shower and got dressed, in my usual jeans and a t- shirt, I went down stairs and found Claire sitting on the couch alone, watching Television, while she waited for me. Apparently Michael and Eve had decided to sleep in.

"Are you ready to go, babe?"

"Yeah, just a second…let me set this to record real quick." she said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"What are you watching?"I asked and walked over to look and see what Claire couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from.

"One Tree Hill. It just came on. It's a rerun, but I haven't seen it, yet," she stated, while picking up the remote and setting the DVR to record.

"Isn't that one of those girly Soap Opera things?"

"Maybe."

"I thought you hated those things."

"Yeah I do, but this one is really good."she said, trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, I'm ready," she announced. She put the remote down, got up and walked over to me, all while still looking at the television.

"Girls," I said, smiling to myself and shook my head. "I will never understand your species."

"What?"she asked.

"Nothing, let's go. Your mom is probably up by now."

She turned away from the television and gave me a worried look.

"Do you think she's okay? Do you think she got through the night okay without him? My father, I mean," she asked, looking for reassurance.

"I'm sure she's fine, baby, but let's just get out of here, so that we can go over there and make sure. I know it will make you feel better once you see for yourself."

"Okay, I know you're right,. Let's go."

She quickly grabbed her purse, then we left and headed for her mother's house.

****************

When we finally knocked on her Mom's front door it was around 9:45. Her mom answered after the second knock. She looked tired, but somewhat better than she had the night before.

"Hi mom," Claire greeted her mother, sweetly.

"Hi sweetheart," she said, and held her arms out for a hug.

Claire walked in to them and hugged her mother tightly. They stayed that way, wrapped in a hug for a long time and I just stood there quietly giving them the time that they needed. It was her mother that finally broke the hug.

"Hello, Shane," Claire's mother said, acknowledging me.

"Hi, Mrs. Danvers," I replied.

"Come on in, you two."

We followed her inside and I shut the door behind us. We walked the rest of the way into the living room and she waved us toward the couch.

"Have a seat," she said, thenwalked over and sat in the chair beside the couch where we were going to sit.

"What are the two of you doing here? I wasn't expecting you." She said.

"We came to make sure were you okay," Claire answered as we sat down. "You are… okay, right?" she asked her mother uncertainly.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me," her mother assured her. "I know I was a mess last night and I'm sorry that you had to see me that way, but I'm going to be okay. I promise. I'm really going to miss your father. It won't be the same without him. But I _will_ be okay Claire…I could see in your eyes how worried you were when I opened the door…but you don't need to worry. Your dear old Mom is going to be fine… okay."

It was like her Mother had done a complete one eighty over night. I could still see the pain in her eyes and hear it a little in her voice, but she seemed to be doing better…or at least, she was pretending for Claire's sake.

I couldn't tell which.

"Okay. What are you going to do about Daddy's fu-funeral?" Claire asked getting chocked up.

"I was thinking we could have it Wednesday. Of course I have a lot of phone calls and arrangements to make, but I think that Wednesday will give people enough time."

"I can help make the phone calls." Claire offered

"That's okay sweetheart, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure? I can help. You don't have to do everything by yourself."

"Yes, Mrs. Danvers. We can help you, both of us can," I confirmed.

"That's sweet of you, Shane… I suppose there are some things you guys can help with…um Claire, before I forget… your father wanted me to give you something. I'll just go up and get it." She said, then got up and started towards the stairs. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared up the stairs, and was gone for a moment, butbefore Claire and I had time to think was back in the living room walking towards us carrying an envelope and a what looked like a CD case.

Claire stood up when her mother entered the room and I followed suit.

"What is that, Mom?"Claire asked, looking curiously at the things that her Mother had brought with her.

"It's a letter that your father wrote to you and a CD he made for you before he passed away. He had some things he wanted to say to you before, well before…you know. The CD has some songs on it that he said he wanted you hear. They meant a lot to him. He said they made him think of you. He spent the last few days upstairs working on this. He was going to give it to you at dinner last night but…well. Anyway he wanted you to have these," She finished, and put them into Claire's hands.

Claire stood there looking at the envelope and the CD that her Mom had just given her, and when she looked up, it was like her entire body language had changed.

"You knew? Both of you knew and you didn't tell me?" she asked, her tone colored in disbelief. It was more of an accusation, than a question.

"Yes, we knew Claire. We were going to tell you."

"But you didn't," she responded flatly

"No, and I'm so sorry, we just… we thought-"

"How long have you known?" Claire interupted

"For a while," her mother said, with tears in her eyes. "He had a bad heart…the doctors said that he didn't have much time."

"What about a transplant or something?" Claire insisted

"He was on the donor list Claire, but he was too far down, there just wasn't enough time, and there was nothing else that could have been done. They had tried everything else but it just wasn't helping. He needed a new heart and there just wasn't any time."

"You could have told me… you _should_ have told me, but you chose not to and because of that I didn't get to say good bye, or get anytime to process this. The two of you had time to deal with it because you _knew_. But I didn't, because you decided to keep it from me," Claire pointed out, getting upset.

I put my hand on Claire's shoulder letting her know that I was still there, that I was on her side and to hopefully calm her down a little.

"We were going to tell you the other night, but you called and canceled and-,"

Claire clenched her jaw, squinted her beautiful eyes into a slight glare, and even balled up her fists a little bit. "_Don't_ you do that," she demanded. " Don't you dare make this my fault, mother. Because you had plenty of time to tell me _before_ then, but you didn't. And it's not fair," she told her mother speaking in a curt tone.

"You're right. Claire, and I'm sorry." she said, trying to put her hand on Claire's other shoulder, but Claire shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me," she demanded petulantly.

"Claire."

"You know what. You can keep this because I don't want it," Claire said, shoving the envelope and CD back into her mom's hands.

"Please don't do this," her mother pleaded.

"I hate you…and I shouldn't say this because he's not here to defend himself, but right now, I hate him too."

Her mother stood there with a shocked expression on her face as Claire went over to grab her purse and left the room.

I walked over to her Mother and held my hand out."Give them to me and I'll give them to her. She'll want them later, when she calms down."

"Thank you." She replied, and handed me the items.

"Don't thank me. You really should have told her. But I know that she'll be angry with herself later for not taking them and she doesn't need to feel guilty on top of everything else," I said, then left Mrs. Danvers standing there and ran out after Claire.

When I got to the front door she'd already left the house, so I stuffed the envelope and CD in to the front of my pants, opened the door, and ran down the porch steps and across the street to the car. I saw her there in the passenger seat so I opened the door and got in on the driver's side. She was sitting there with her head rested back against the head rest, looking up at the roof of the car, with tears streaming down her face.

"Claire?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just take me home," she demanded quietly in a broken voice that cracked.

I sighed. "Alright," I said, willing to do anything she asked without arguing.

I reached into my pocket, pulled out the key, stuck it in the ignition and started the car. I took one more look at Claire, then put the car in gear, and pulled away from the curb. I felt bad for her and a little sad too, and maybe even a little angry. Her parent's really should have told her, because by not telling her, they robbed her of the important final moments with her father and the chance to tell him good bye.

*****************

**Claire's POV **

When we got home, I ran into the house and up the stairs without saying hello to Michael or Eve. I ran into my room, dropped my purse, and went straight to the stereo turning it on full blast. I didn't care what song was playing, I just knew that I was going to cry and I didn't want anyone to hear me. I got in the bed without getting under the covers, picked Theodore up off the bed, hugged him to my chest and laid down.

As I lay there, the lyrics to the song playing on the stereo began to seep into my conscious thoughts, but it wasn't until I heard the words, "I remember when you used to tuck me in at night, with the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight," that I realized the song that was playing was Mariah Carey's Bye-Bye. I looked down and saw Theodore the bear that my own father had given me, and the memories of my dad tucking me in at night, while I held tightly to Theodore, came flooding back. The tears came then, and I couldn't stop them. I began to sob uncontrollably.

I was crying so hard that I barely noticed when Shane came into the room and turned off the stereo. What I remember clearly is feeling Shane's arms wrap around me, pull me to his chest, and him whispering in my ear that he loved me and that everything would be okay. Those were his only words. After that, he just held me while I cried.

I cried out all the pain and anger, I cried until I had nothing left, but he didn't seem to mind…he just lay there quietly and held me until I finally cried myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

So how did you guys like it?

I've been getting favorites and alert adds, but barely any reviews.

Come on peeps, I need the reviews beacuse I need the feedback.

Thanks, you guys rock!


	3. Say Goodbye, Say Hello

**A/N:**

Here is the next chap. Sorry it took so long to get it posted. I've had a really stressful couple of weeks and it's been hard to get anything written.

Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Claire's POV**

A whole day had passed and I was still feeling betrayed and angry as hell. I was lying in bed watching reruns of Friends and ignoring my cell phone, which had just rung for the millionth time. My mom had been calling repeatedly and I refused to answer, because I was still not ready to talk to her. So I put my phone on vibrate, turned up the TV's volume, and tried to escape the thoughts that were swirling around in my head.

A few minutes later, Shane came in and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Do you think you have that loud enough?" Shane asked, picking up remote up from beside me, where it lay on the bed, and turned the volume down.

"Think you could sound anymore like my Mother?" I asked pointedly, grabbing the remote out of his hand and turned the volume back up.

"Wow…I was just kidding," Shane said, sounding taken aback by my attitude and behavior.

I turned to face him. "What do you want?" I asked with a more annoyance in my voice than I had intended.

"Okay… I just came in here to see how you were doing. But I can leave if you want me to."

"God Shane, I'm sorry," I said, feeling horrible for being so rude to him. "I don't know what has gotten in to me. You've been so wonderful and here I am being a bitch to you. Of course I don't want you to leave. Can you forgive me?"

"Does this answer your question?" he asked, then reached out, put his right hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me sensually.

His kiss set my whole body a blaze with passion, the way only _his_ kisses could, every nerve ending in my body screaming, 'More, More.' I never wanted the kiss to end. I needed him, all of him. It was like every bad thing that had happened in the last couple of days were melting away with that one kiss, and it ended way too soon.

"I love it when you kiss me like that," I said, sighing softly in content.

"I know," he smirked.

"Want to fool around for a while?"

"You don't know how badly," he said, his eyes full of lust as he pulled me in for another kiss. "But…you really should call your mom," he murmured against my lips a moment later, then gave me another gentle peck before he pulled back and smiled at me.

"I don't want to think about my mother right now," I said, then tried to kiss him again, but he dodged it by turning his head away.

"Uh-uh…Claire."

I furrowed my brow in frustration. "Why are you doing this? I don't want to talk to her right now…or _ever_, Shane," I pouted, looking down at my hands in my lap.

Shane placed a gentle fingertip under my chin and lifted my head, compelling me to keep eye contact with him. "To answer your question, it's because I love you. Now call her…you know you want to."

"No I don't," I stated petulantly.

He subtly shook his head. "Baby, I know you do and I know that you'll hate yourself if you don't."

"No I won't," I insisted.

He slightly raised his eyebrows, looking at me imploringly. "Trust me, you will… Look, I know how much you love your mother, and how much it's killing you right now to be so angry with her when you just lost your Father. You _do_ want to call her, you're just being stubborn right now because you're hurting."

I sighed. "You're right and I hate that," I admitted, finally giving in. "I _am_ just being stubborn and I'm really not that mad anymore…it just hurts."

He nodded, then cocked his head to the side a bit and gave me a small smile. "I think that you know why they didn't tell you…it's because they were trying to protect you and save you from all of this pain as long as possible," he hedged.

"Yeah," I relented quietly.

He reached out to tuck some stray strands of hair behind my ear, and let his fingertips graze my jaw as he dropped his hand back down to his lap. "You know that they were going to tell you Claire, they just ran out of time before they got the chance. I can't see your parents purposely keeping you in the dark about all of this just to hurt you. Granted they should have told you as soon as they found out, but can you really blame them for wanting to protect you from it as long as possible? I'm sure it's not easy telling your only child that you're going to die. They were probably just trying to figure out how to tell you," he assured me.

I nodded. "I know that, I do…I think I'm starting to understand it a little bit."

"That's good. Your mother loves you Claire...that's why she's been blowing up your phone all day; she hates that you're hurting so badly. I think that it would be a good idea if you'd call her back and let her know that you love her too, and maybe even that you forgive her…?" he trailed off suggestively, to which I squinted my eyes a bit. I didn't know if I was ready to _forgive_ her. Before I could voice any protest though, Shane spoke up again, quick to reassure me and make his point. "I know that it would make you both feel better, sweetheart. You can't stay mad at her forever…and I _know_ you really don't want to be mad at your father," he said knowingly.

I bit my lip and my eyes began to water, knowing that he was completely right…I did _not_ want to be mad at my Daddy. I sniffled and swallowed against the lump forming in my throat, then looked back into Shane's beautiful eyes, beseeching him to see my side of things. "I just wish they had told me and that it wasn't me who found him like that…laying there on the floor, dead and covered in food. God, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat lasagna again," I said, wiping away the tear that had fallen down my cheek.

He nodded in understanding, lightly caressing my bare arm in a comforting gesture. "I know, baby…"

I sighed. "Sorry, I've been so emotional lately…I' don't know what's wrong with me," I apologized quietly, irritated that I was crying. Again.

**Damn it.**

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you just lost your father. That would make anyone emotional, baby. There is no need to apologize," he said sympathetically, never stopping his finger's gentle trail along my arm. His gaze left mine then, moving down fractionally to focus on my cheek, right before he brought his other hand up to wipe away another tear that had fallen. "No more tears…" he pleaded softly.

I nodded, giving another little sniffle. "Yeah…" I trailed off, then leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. "Thanks honey…I think I'll call my mom now," I said, reaching for my phone.

He smiled. "That's my girl. Alright well…I'll be right back." he told me, getting up off of the bed.

I paused, holding the phone in my hand. "Where are you going? I asked, wondering why he had moved away from me. "You don't have to leave," I told him. I didn't want him to go. I needed him nearby in case I freaked out again. My emotions were all over the place right now. I was mad at my mom, but then I wasn't, and apparently, I'll cry at the drop of a hat.

He nodded. "I know," he assured me. "I just thought that I'd give you some privacy. Plus, I have something for you and I want to go grab it real quick," he informed me with a smile.

**Oh. **

I cocked my head to the side a bit in curiosity. "What did you do?" I asked, giving him a sweet smile of my own.

He chuckled and subtly shook his head. "Mm-mm, you'll see."

"Just tell me," I pleaded.

"Nope," he countered, letting his lips pop on the P. I'll be right back," he promised, leaning forehead to kiss my forehead. When he straightened back up, he pointed his finger at me in mock seriousness. "Now call your mom, Claire," he instructed in a no-nonsense tone, then turned on his heel and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind himself.

"Bossy…" I muttered under my breath as I looked down at the screen on my cell phone and saw that I had thirteen missed calls, all from my Mom.

I rolled my eyes.

**Shit...Did she really have to call that many times? **

I took a deep breath, scrolled down to her name and pressed TALK. As I waited for my mom to answer, I began to get a little worried because it had rang five times and she still hadn't answered.

**Maybe she was ignoring my phone calls now, or…oh God, maybe something had happened to her?!?**

The thought alone frightened me.

**Please answer the phone, Mom. **

_*RING*_

**Be okay. Please be okay. Oh God, if she's not okay- **

_*RING*_

**Pick up, damn it!**

I was beginning to panic, and if she didn't answer on the next ring, then I was going to grab my purse and fucking run all the way over there. I didn't care if it was already dark out.

"Hello," my mom's voice sounded over the line after the seventh ring.

**Oh sweet baby Jesus.**

I sighed in relief. "Hi, Mom," I said, finally able to breathe.

**Ugh, freak out much? What the hell is my problem? See, I**_** knew**_** my emotions were out of whack today. Fixin' to have a damn brain aneurism because the woman didn't answer her phone on the first ring. Jesus Christ, what-**

"Oh Claire…thank God," my mom exclaimed, interrupting my reverie with the worry in her voice.

**Yes. My sentiments, **_**exactly**_**.**

"I was beginning to think you were never going to talk to me again," my Mom said. She sounded like she had been crying.

I started to feel guilt creep in at her statement. "I'm sorry mom. I just needed some time. You know, you guys really should have told me, you _really_ should have. This hurts so much worse," I told her, not holding anything back.

"I know we should have sweetheart, and we were going to. I _promise_ you that," she said vehemently. "We were going to tell you that night, right after dinner. We never expected him to go so soon, least of all that night, and we certainly didn't expect you to find him the way you did. Oh baby, that must have been so traumatic for you…" she trailed off, her voice slightly strained with the weight of our topic.

I gritted my teeth, not wanting to cry again.

**Where the hell was Shane when I need him? **

"I know that you didn't Mom, and it _was_ a very traumatic experience," I confirmed in the strongest voice I could muster up at the moment. "I don't think I'll ever be able to erase the memory from my mind. I'll always remember him lying there, cold and blue on the kitchen floor, covered in our dinner," I told her, fighting against the burning tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," my mom's voice consoled me.

I breathed a shaky sigh. "I know Mom," I assured her. "And I want you to know that I'm not mad anymore, and that I love you very much."

"Oh Claire, I love you too," she said, sounding relieved.

"I think we should put it behind us and focus on what's important."

"Which is?"

I ran my fingertips under my left eye, wiping away the new tears that had gathered there. "Planning a beautiful funeral for Daddy," I reminded her.

"Yes, of course Claire."

I sniffled a bit and subtly shrugged, wondering what I could do to help out. "How about Shane and I come over tomorrow morning and help you with the arrangements?" I offered.

"That would be great," she agreed.

I smiled and nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Have you made any calls yet?" I inquired.

"Yes, I called some of our friends and family, the funeral home…things like that."

I sighed a bit in relief because I didn't want to have to make those calls. "Okay, well it seems like you've gotten off to a good start…." I trailed off before telling her about my decision. "Umm…I thought about singing a song. For, you know…the f-funeral. I…I, uhh I know that I'm a bit rusty, but…" I sighed, "I just thought it would be a special way for me to say goodbye to him…to my daddy," I hesitated, stumbling slightly over my words because I was afraid she would tell me no.

"I think that's a great Idea, sweetheart!" she exclaimed, and I could actual _hear_ the smile in her voice. I smiled in response. "And I know that your father would have thought so, too. You have such a beautiful voice baby, but you never use it anymore. He would be honored that you're choosing to sing for him, I just know it," she assured me.

My smile grew wider thinking about how happy Daddy would have been, knowing that I was going to sing him good-bye. I really wish I could have told him. I'd give anything to see my daddy smile at me again. I felt my eyes begin to well up with tears again at those thoughts, and I rolled my eyes, pushing my longing feelings for my dad aside so that I could finish this damn phone call without bawling into the phone like a great big baby. "Okay, thank you Mom," I replied simply, my voice showing nothing of my inner turmoil.

"Do you know what you would like to sing?" she asked, sounding intrigued and very curious.

I quirked a small smile and bit my lip. "I have a few ideas floating around in my head, but nothing concrete just yet…" I trailed off, contemplating my choices.

"Well I'm sure that whatever you choose, it will be beautiful," she complimented, and I felt myself relaxing a bit as I basked in the special type of comfort and reassurance that only a mom can provide.

With the relaxation, came exhaustion, and I found myself yawning within seconds. "Listen Mom, I'm getting kind of tired," I mumbled sleepily. "I think I'll go to bed now, but I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Okay, honey…sweet dreams."

"Thanks Mom, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I waited for the click on the other end of the line before I flipped my phone closed, then looked up and startled at the sight of Shane just standing there. He had come back into the room and was waiting patiently by the door with both hands behind his back.

"You scared me," I told him, exhaling a shaky breath. "Why didn't you say something?"

He shrugged apologetically. "You were talking to your mother, and I didn't want to interrupt," he said, not making any kind of movement towards me. "It sounds like things are better between the two of you…" he trailed off quietly.

I nodded, confirming his suspicions. "Yeah, they are."

He gave me a small smile. "That's good."

I raised a thin eyebrow at him then, remembering his reason for the leaving the room in the first place. "Didn't you say you had something for me?" I asked curiously.

"Did I?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

I quirked a small smile. "It's behind your back, isn't it?" I guessed.

His lips stayed curved into a small smile as he leaned his head to the side a bit and stared at me with amusement lighting up his eyes. "Hmm…maybe, but if you want it, then you have to close your eyes."

I smiled and nodded, playing along. "Okay," I relented, closing my eyes and feeling my excitement grow.

I heard Shane's subtle footfalls then. He walked across the room and I felt the bed dip when he sat down next to me.

"You can open your eyes now," his voice whispered softly to me.

I opened my eyes and they immediately went in search for this 'something'. Soon, they caught sight of my IPod and an envelope placed beside it on the bed in between our bodies, and I focused on the words written in black ink across the white paper. The words 'To my darling daughter Claire', were written on in my father's handwriting. I recognized it as the letter that my mother had tried to give me the day before.

"I don't get it?" I muttered, confused.

He sighed. "Well, I went ahead and took the letter and CD from your mom the other day, before we left. I figured you might want them later," he told me.

I sat there and stared at the items, not knowing what to say or how to react to the beautiful man that sat before me.

He furrowed his brow as he continued to stare at me. "Was I wrong?" he asked, concern laced in his tone.

I quickly shook my head once, wanting to reassure him. "No…" I breathed the word out as a sigh, relieved that he had thought to retrieve these items for me. "No, Shane, you were absolutely right. I was going to ask for them back tomorrow," I told him, smiling. "Thank you," I gushed, and leaned forward to hug him.

He chuckled softly and I felt him press a kiss to my hair. "Good," he murmured against the skin there and it sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

I cleared my throat. "Where's the CD?" I asked as I broke the hug and picked the items up off the bed.

"Well, I downloaded the CD onto your IPod, but it's over on your desk whenever you want it," he said, pointing towards the desk.

I smiled, grateful to have him in my life. "You are amazing, you know that? So thoughtful…"

He smirked. "Yeah, I know…" he trailed off, a bit smug.

I rolled my eyes. "Shane," I smiled and playfully punched his shoulder.

He slyly grabbed my balled up fist after it made contact with his skin, and placed a warm kiss to my knuckles. "Did I hear you say that you're going to sing at your father's funeral?" he asked, changing the subject.

I blushed. "Yes."

He gave me a soft smile, still holding onto my hand. My fingers instantly relaxed out of their curl as he started rubbing small circles into my palm with his thumb. "Aw…since when do you sing?" his voice lilted curiously.

I shrugged. "Since I was a little girl, I just don't do it anymore," I informed him.

His brow furrowed. "Why the hell not? I bet you have a beautiful voice-"

"Let's just say that I chose the path that I thought would be better for my future, and leave it at that, okay?" I said a little sharply, effectively cutting him off.

He nodded slowly, letting the subject drop. "Okay…" he relented. "Um…so are you going to read your letter?" he asked.

I sighed. I hadn't meant to snap at him.

**Stupid crazy emotions.**

I brought the hand up that was currently holding my own and placed a kiss to his knuckles in a silent apology. "Actually, I think I'll read it later, but do you want to listen to this with me?" I asked, holding up the IPod with my free hand.

With one last circle to my palm, he broke our hold and smiled at me, nodding. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, go turn out the lights and we'll get under the covers," I suggested.

"Alright."

Shane got off the bed and went over to turn off the light switch on the wall while I climbed under the covers and waited for him.

"You ready?" Shane asked.

"Yep."

He turned off the overhead lights, just as I switched on the bedside lamp, then he came back to the bed and crawled under the covers with me. I stuck one of my IPod's ear buds in my ear and handed the other one to Shane. After I reached back to the lamp and flicked the light off, I rolled over into Shane's inviting arms and rested my head on his comforting chest.

"Just press play and let it be a surprise…it'll be better that way," he whispered into my unoccupied ear.

I nodded, liking the sound of that. "Okay…" I whispered into the darkness.

A second later, the sweet sounds of Billy Joel's 'Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel)' began playing in my ear. Shane kept his arms tight around me in a cuddling embrace, and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

As we lay there in each other's arms and listened to the music, memories of my father holding me as a little girl and singing this same exact song crept into my mind, and it was like I was sharing a special time that was just between me and my father, with the man that I love.

It couldn't have been more perfect.

*****************

The day of my father's funeral was an especially hard day for me; I had woken up feeling like crap and I was an emotional wreck for the better part of the morning. I hadn't seen my father's body since the day that I had found him in the kitchen, and the realization that I was going to see him today, in a _coffin, _no less, was really starting to get to me. I was also having my doubts about singing. I hadn't sung for anyone in years. What the hell made me think that I could do it today?

**Ugh, of all the days to wake up feeling like crap. I'm gonna hurl right there, center-stage, in the middle of the damn song. But hey, maybe it's cool to suddenly projectile vomit mid-lyric…? Hmm, I wonder if anyone would notice. Yeah. I'm pretty sure they would. **

My mom, Shane, Michael, Eve and I, all arrived at the church together. We were about forty-five minutes early, and the rest of our friends and family arrived accordingly. We sat up front with all the rest of our guests behind us, and to either side. Though we were having the funeral at the church, it was actually being held outside. We had heard that the weather was going to beautiful and we wanted to take advantage of it.

My mother had begun to cry as soon as she saw the coffin. I, on the other hand, just sat there and held onto Shane's hand, trying to calm my nerves. He had been by my side all morning long, only stepping away when I asked him to do something for me, or to help my Mom with something. He had also been whispering calming reassuring words into my ear because he knew how nervous I was, and that I wasn't feeling well. We both just figured that I was nauseous from my nerves being shot due to having to deal with my father's death, and the fact that I was worried about singing in a few minutes and didn't know if I could keep myself together long enough to actually do it.

After the minister had spoke and people had gone up to say kind words about my father, it was finally my turn to sing, and I was feeling pretty confident that I could do it. I would make my father proud as he listened and gazed down at me from up in heaven.

I took a calming breath, steeled my resolve to be the best damn singer I could be, then stood from my seat and walked up to the microphone. "Today, instead of giving a speech about my wonderful father, I have decided to sing a song in honor of him," I informed everyone, clearing my throat. "My father used to sing to me every night when I was a little girl, and now this is my chance to sing for him…This is for you, Daddy," I said to my father as I looked up toward the heavens.

The music began and I waited for my cue to begin singing Eric Clapton's 'Tears in Heaven'.

"Would you know my name…  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same…  
If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

Would you hold my hand…  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand…  
If I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way  
Through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven.

Time can bring you down,  
Time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
Have you begging please, begging please.

Beyond the door,  
There's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven.

Would you know my name…  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same…  
If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven."

Somehow, I managed to make it to the end of the song without crying, but on the last note I couldn't hold it back anymore and got choked up, letting the warm tears fall from my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

When the music stopped and the applause began, I wiped my tears away and looked out into the large congregation of people, only to discover that I wasn't the only one crying.

I looked over to Shane who smiled at me and silently mouthed, 'I love you…Beautiful.'

I mimicked the gesture and mouthed 'I love you,' back to him, then looked up to the sky and said the same to my father. More tears came and I wiped those away too.

When everyone began to quiet down again, I took an extra second to get myself together, then began nodding my thanks. "I…I…um," I said, but hesitated and cleared my throat because a powerful wave of nausea hit me just then. "I… uh, thank you," I tried to continue, but was cut short when the sudden need to vomit became overwhelming.

I gasped and covered my mouth, "Excuse me."

I ran around the corner to the nearest bush, where I hoped no one could see, and gave into this sickening feeling, allowing my stomach to purge itself of it's barely-there contents.

After I finished throwing up, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and leaned back against the tree behind me. My legs were starting to shake, so I relaxed them and let my limp body slide down to a sitting position on the ground. I was breathing heavily and I scrunched up my nose as I swallowed back another wave of nausea and began feeling a slight sheen of sweat start to form on the back of my neck and forehead.

**Ugh…this sucks. **

I heard fast footfalls coming my way then, and Shane's loud voice calling out to me followed soon after.

"Claire!" he shouted, trying to find me.

"I'm over here!" I called out, then saw him as he rounded the corner.

He rushed over to where I was sitting and dropped down to his knees beside me. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'll be okay," I assured him.

He gazed at me skeptically, probably noticing the beading sweat on my forehead. "You sure?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes a bit. "Yes, Shane I'm sure. I'm just nauseous," I said, waving it off. "It's probably from all the stress and stuff, and I think that I might be getting a little bug or something."

He put his hand to my forehead, then let it slide down to gently cup my cheek. "Hmm, you don't feel like you have a fever baby, but maybe we should just go back to your Mom's. You can lie down and wait for everyone there while your stomach settles," he suggested, keeping his critical eyes locked with mine.

I nodded as he let his hand fall back to his lap, then looked down to where my fingertips were absently stroking the soft blades of grass by my side. "Yeah, I think that's a good Idea," I muttered distractedly.

"It is," he confirmed.

I looked back up into his eyes and furrowed my brow as I thought of something. "Has everyone already gone over to the burial site?"

His eyes widened a bit, but he subtly nodded his head in confirmation. "Uh, yeah. Your mom wanted to stop things and wait for you, but I told her that I would come and find you, and that we would just catch up to them later."

"Oh."

"I hope that's okay…?" he hedged uncertainly.

I nodded, wanting to reassure him. He looked as if he was regretting his decision to tell them to go on without me, although I'm not sure why. "Yeah, that's fine…where's Michael and Eve?"

"They are waiting for us at the limo," he informed me. "Your Mom went ahead with everyone else. Eve was really worried about you. She was ready to kick my ass when I told her that she was going to have to wait at the Limo with Michael. Michael had to restrain her. That girl is crazy. I was afraid for my life."

I chuckled, loving the picture he had just painted in my head. "Wow, y_ou_ afraid of Eve? What I would have given to see that."

He nodded, smirking at me. "She's scary," he confirmed.

I shook my head slightly in disbelief and smiled. "All of that because I got a little sick."

"All of this because you ran off and scared the crap out of us," he corrected.

I sighed, glad that my nausea was staying at bay for the time being. "Okay, well I guess we better go, so that Eve can see for herself that I'm okay. Can you help me up?"

"Yes."

He stood first then helped me to my feet. "I'll get you some Saltines and Ginger Ale when we get back to your mom's house," he said, then gently kissed my forehead.

I smiled up at him. "I love the way you take care of me."

"I love you," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I love you too."

He tucked me into his side then, and we walked at an unhurried pace around the corner to the limo, where we met up with Michael and a frazzled-looking Eve.

*****************

We got to my Mom's house at around four o'clock and I went straight to the couch to lie down. Eve and Michael stayed in the living room with me and watched television, while Shane went to the kitchen to get my Ginger Ale and Saltines as promised. He must have been gone for awhile because by the time he came back I had fallen asleep.

When I finally woke up, about an hour later, everyone had made it back from the burial site, and the house was crowded. Apparently, Shane and Michael had gone outside with my uncle Jack to check out his newly restored, 1966 Shelby Mustang, and my cousin Randi, short for Miranda, had come to keep Eve company while I _drooled_ on the couch. Yeah, I was not a pretty picture that day.

Eve and Randi were talking animatedly to each other; they had really hit it off. I was barely able to get a word in edge wise or get the 411 about what had happened while I was asleep, and they barely noticed when I made a beeline for the bathroom. After I was finished puking for the _second_ time today, I swished a little water around in my mouth.

**Definitely going to have to brush when I get home **was my thought as I heard a knock on the door.

"I'm in here!" I called through the door.

"Claire, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fine."I said, and walked over to open the door. "See…? It's just a little bug, okay?"

She eyed me critically, concern etched all over her features. "If you say so…" she trailed off reluctantly, letting it drop. "Do you feel up to coming out to the garage with me?"

I shrugged. "Sure, but what's in the garage?" I asked.

She smiled then. "It's a surprise… now come on," she said excitedly, grabbing my hand.

**Huh?**

"O-okay," I muttered, confused.

I followed her down the hall, and when she stopped with one hand on the door leading to the garage, she turned to me. "Your dad and I were going to give this to you for your birthday, but with everything that's happened, I've decided to just go ahead and give it to you now," she informed me.

I just nodded in response and when she opened the door and turned on the light, I walked in and saw that three cars were in the garage. I recognized one as being Mom's and one as being my father's, but the third I didn't recognize at all.

Mom turned to face me with a smile. "Now, I know that when we first brought up getting you a car, we put a stipulation on it, and we realized that that may have been a little unfair to you, so we decided to just give it to you on your eighteenth birthday. No strings attached," she explained. She held out her right hand then, and I saw that in it, were the keys to the car.

I hesitated, not knowing how to react. It would be great to have a car and not have to borrow Eve's all the time, but there had to be a catch. "What's the catch?" I asked skeptically.

She shook her head, quick to reassure me. "There's no catch…I promise. It's all yours. No strings attached," she repeated. When I just stood there staring at her, she chuckled and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you excited? Here…go check it out," she said, putting the keys in my upturned palm.

I closed my hand around the keys and walked over to my new car, a Volkswagen Jetta. I stuck the key in the lock and it turned. I felt a smile start to creep onto my face.

**Oh hell yeah…I got a car…I got a car...I got a car…Hey, hey, hey, hey!**

I was practically grinning like an idiot now as I opened the door and got behind the wheel. I just sat there for a second, taking in the look and feel of my new car.

_My_ new car.

**Oh hell yeah.**

"Do you like it sweetheart?" Mom asked, walking over to the driver's side where I was sitting.

I absently nodded, my eyes wide at how _shiny_ everything was. "Yes Mom, I love it. Thank you…" I trailed off, a bit speechless.

She smiled. "Good. I'm glad you like it, baby."

I just nodded again, fingering the smooth steering wheel. "Mm-hmm…what year is it?"

"Oh, it is a 2004, I believe… It's got a CD player in it; I know how much you kids love your music. Start it up."

I furrowed my brow and looked at my mom then, subtly shaking my head. "We're in the garage Mom, with the door down. That's not exactly a good Idea."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Of course I was going to let the garage door up, Claire," she said, walking over to the wall and hit the button to make the garage door open.

I watched in the rearview mirror of _my new car_ and grew impatient as the garage door traveled north at a freakin snail's pace, and when it was_ finally_ all the way up, I put the key in the ignition and started it up.

It ran beautifully.

**Oh hell yeah. **

I pressed my foot to the gas pedal and listened as the engine purred back to me.

**I can't believe I just started my very own car! I can't wait to show Shane. And Eve. And Michael. This fucking rocks! No more bumming rides from Eve, and definitely no more walking home from work, or worrying about a rogue vampire jumping out and biting my ass. Yay!**

The music came on and startled me out of my thoughts. I recognized the song as Tim McGraw's 'My Little girl'. The song was special, because it was just between me and my dad. It was also one of the songs that he had put on the CD that he made me.

I felt tears come to my eyes but I held them back as turned off the car, took out the keys, and got out. I walked over to my Mom and wrapped my arm around her in a hug. "I love you Mom…Thank you _so much_," I said, while also silently thanking my father as well.

I broke the hug, then turned and walked back inside the house. I had to get out of that garage, it was just becoming too hard.

When I got back into the living room, Eve was gone, but Randi was still there, sitting on the couch and watching some lame reality TV show.

I walked over and plopped down next to her. "Where's Eve?"

"She went to go find Michael and Shane…well, Michael mostly," she said, then looked up at me. "God…you look like shit ran over twice."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you…I feel like it too," I said sarcastically. "How nice of you to notice."

She shrugged. "Sorry, but it's true…last person I saw that looked the way you do, was my Mom, when she was pregnant with the twins, and she had that same 'God I wanna die' look that you're sporting right now. Maybe you're pregnant?" she joked, chuckling as she turned her attention back to her show.

"That's funny," I said, laughing along nervously, but then my eyes suddenly widened as I registered what she had said.

**Oh my God.**

That was a scary thought and one that had never even crossed my mind until now.

**I know she was just joking, but pregnant? No…not possible. Well, yes, **_**possible**_**, but I couldn't be, right? That's just silly. I'm not pregnant and I am definitely not ready for that kind of thing.**

She chose that moment to turn back to me and speak again. "I mean could you _imagine_ being pregnant?" she asked with a subtle shake of her head. "The mood swings, the morning sickness, the stretch marks and getting so –,"

I stopped listening after morning sickness, because my moods had been swinging all over the damn place, and I'm pretty sure what I was feeling could definitely be considered morning sickness, what with the nausea and vomiting.

**Great, this is just what I needed. While I do want to start a family with Shane one day, **_**today**_** is definitely not that day.**

"…I guess there's _one_ plus to being pregnant, and it's that your breasts get huge. God, what I wouldn't give to have bigger boobs…" she kept rambling on, gesturing to her chest, and I had to stop to do a double-take to my own boobs.

**Yep. Definitely bigger. Shit.**

I suddenly remembered the comment Shane had made the other night about how my breasts were getting huge. Apparently, they were big before, but _now_ they were a 'hand full' and he liked it like that because it gave him something to hold onto while we were having sex.

**Oh God… I have to get out of here. Get a pregnancy test and find out for sure.**

"…oh, and I heard that pregnant chicks are horny all the-"

"Could you excuse me?" I interrupted, not waiting for her a reply before I got up. "Thanks," I muttered quickly, then turned around and ran right smack into Eve.

Her hands shot out and she grabbed onto the arm of the couch to prevent herself from falling. "Whoa there, slow down…where you goin?" she chuckled, looking at me in amusement.

I shook my head and kept walking. "Can't talk, gotta go."

"Okay, but where are you going?" Eve asked again.

I shrugged, trying to think fast. "I have to go run an errand for my Mom. I forgot," I offered lamely and looked to Randi, silently pleading with her not say anything in case she had caught on to the real reason why I was leaving.

"How are you going to get there? I've got the keys," Eve called after me.

I turned around and waved my new car keys in the air so that Eve could see them.

Her eyes widened at the silver keys dangling from my finger. "What the hell?! Where'd you get those babies?"

I smiled, thinking of my badass shiny new car. "My parent's got me a car," I said simply.

"Awesome," she remarked, nodding appreciatively.

"Yeah, but I don't have time to talk about it now, I'll explain later, I promise," I said, then turned and continued walking towards the garage.

"Wait! What should I tell Shane?"

"Just tell him that I'll meet you guys at home later," I called over my shoulder while walking out the door to the garage.

*****************

I drove up to the curb in front of the drug store, parallel parked, then got out and went inside. I found the aisle where the pregnancy tests were fairly easily; it was trying to pick one out that was a pain in my ass. There were just so many! All I knew was that I wanted one that was accurate and easy to read.

**Seriously. Is that too much to ask?**

After pacing up and down the aisle_ three_ times, I finally decided on the Clear Blue Easy Digital. I hastily grabbed a box, then practically ran back up front of the store and paid for it.

I was about to leave, when Amelie fluidly walked in through the automatic doors with her entourage. I stopped dead in my tracks and hid the bag behind my back.

"Hello Claire," Amelie said, the words rolling off of her tongue.

I nodded, trying to feign politeness over my sudden nerves. "Hi, Amelie. Nice to see you…okay well, bye," I said, then slyly side-stepped her, bringing the paper bag around to my front as I passed.

"What do you have there?" she inquired with raised eyebrows.

**Crap! Here we go…**

I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the nervous lump that had formed there. "I was just picking up a prescription. Yeah…I haven't been feeling very well lately," I lied. Well it wasn't a _complete_ lie…

"Why do you lie, young Claire? You know better than that," she admonished me.

I subtly shook my head. "I…I'm not," I tried to lie again.

She smirked at my feeble attempts with dishonesty. I really did need to learn how to lie better.

"I know what you have in that bag is not a simple cough syrup or something to relieve a headache. It's a test. Am I right? One that will tell you if you are pregnant or not…?" she trailed off knowingly.

**Holy shit.**

I furrowed my brow. "H-how did you know?"I asked hesitantly.

"I saw you walk in. That is why I came in here. Do you honestly think that there is anything I would ever need from a drug store?"

I shook my head. "I didn't think-"

"That's_ right,_ you didn't think," she stated sharply, interrupting me.

I sighed in defeat, but kept eye contact. "Why did you follow me in here?"

"I came to tell you something," she said simply.

"What?"

"I can't allow you to have that baby," she told me, her eyes going completely white except for the little black pupil that stared back at me.

**What?**

I was speechless for a moment, but eventually found my voice again. "Why?"

"I think you know why Claire, and I simply cannot let that happen," she offered.

My eyes widened a bit. "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about. I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet," I insisted.

Her eyes hardened as her gaze slowly traveled down to my belly. "I can't let that baby be the end of our kind, and since it's inside you, you'll have to go too."

I glared at her. "You are _crazy_! I am out of here."

I turned to leave then, but ran right smack into her vampire bodyguards, who just happened to be blocking my exit.

**Fuck my life.**

"Turn her around and hold her still," Amelie instructed.

They grabbed me and turned me around to face Amelie, who stood there with a crazed look on her face, her fangs down and glistening with venom.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, struggling to get away. "Let me go!" I cried out.

"I really wish I didn't have to this. You were Myrnin's favorite apprentice, but you have left me no choice, child."

I gasped and shook my head. "Please don't! Somebody help me, please!!" I pleaded desperately.

Everyone in the store just stood there and watched. No one made a move to help me as Amelie lunged for me and ripped my throat out with her teeth….

"Ahhh!" I screamed, and shot straight up from where I had apparently fallen asleep on my bed.

**Shit! What the fuck?!**

I sat there for a minute, trying to get my heartbeat to slow down.

**Damn! With dreams like that, who the hell needs horror movies?**

As my breathing evened out, reality began to set back in.

I _had _really gone to the drug store and gotten a pregnancy test, granted Amelie hadn't actually shown up and ripped my throat out, and it was now sitting on the back of the toilet tank in the bathroom, waiting to deliver the magic answer: PREGNANT or NOT PREGNANT.

I also remembered that my roommates and my boyfriend would be home any second.

I jumped out of bed, and ran out the door, into the bathroom. I picked up the pregnancy test without looking at the results, and brought it back to my bedroom. I walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down.

**Okay this is it. Whatever the answer is, I can handle it…I think.**

I squeezed my eyes shut, took a deep breath, then opened my eyes and looked down at the test.

I exhaled as I read that one small word on the little screen that would change my life forever.

_**PREGNANT.**_

**Shit! Now what…?I'm going to have baby, that's what.**

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, hoping that the answer would be different, but there was no such luck.

I didn't really know how I felt about this. On one hand, this is mine and Shane's baby and I've always dreamed of having a family with him. On the other hand, I just don't know if I'm ready, or if _Shane_ is ready, for that matter. We've talked about marriage before, and he wasn't ready for that, so why would he all of a sudden be ready for a baby?

I got up and walked over to my desk, then looked at the open date book. After I had gotten home, taken the pregnancy test, brushed my teeth and came back in here to wait for the answer, I had got out my date book to check and see when my last period was, and counted the days it had been since I was supposed to start again, but hadn't. I discovered that I was five weeks late.

So now, as I sit here with the positive pregnancy test in my hand, and the date book showing that I was indeed five weeks late, reality finally sank in, and the tears began to flow.

**And I'm crying. Again. Awesome.**

A few minutes later, I heard Shane call my name from down the stairs.

"Claire, we're home! You up there?"

**Shit.**

I sniffled and quickly set the date book aside to wipe my hand over my wet cheeks. "Yeah, I'm in my room!" I called out to him.

I sighed and waited for him to enter, keeping my back to the door.

I heard the door creak open as he walked in, but didn't turn to face him. "Why did you leave so suddenly, babe?" he asked, sounding a bit confused. "Your mom said that she didn't ask you to run an errand for her. By the way, nice car," he remarked to the side.

I bit my lip. "I'm late Shane," I told the wall, still not facing him and ignoring his question.

There was a silent, pregnant pause before he spoke again. No pun intended.

"How late?" he asked quietly. "You have been really stressed out lately, so-," he started, but I interrupted him, rolling my eyes.

**Yeah, like I don't know that I've been **_**stressed out**_** lately.**

"Five weeks," I quietly muttered, finally turning around to face him.

He stared into my eyes and nodded after a few seconds. "Oh. Well…that still doesn't mean anything, you know. Have you even taken a test yet?" he asked, grasping at straws.

I sighed. "Actually…yes, I have…here," I said, offering him the positive pregnancy test with an outstretched hand.

He hesitantly reached forward and gently took it from my grasp. As he turned his gaze downward, I stood there and stared at him, scared to death, and anticipated his reaction.

* * *

**A/N:**

Crazy huh?

Did I fool you guys with the nightmare scene?

So what did you think about this chapter?

Give me some feedback guys, let me know what you think.

Not alot of reviews on the last chapter. I need to to know what you think, so i know if i should go on.

So once again. If you read it, please review it!

Thanks!


	4. It's Not Always Easy

**A/N:**

Hi guys! I know its been a while ,but life has not been kind to lately me. I had the chapter almost completely finished then someone stole my wallet that had my flash drive in. So I wound up having to rewrite the entire chapter among other things. So anyway here it is. This chapter's writing maybe a little shaky but i hope you enjoy it anyway!

So Go Read. What are you waiting for! LOL

**

* * *

**

**Shane's POV**

I stood there in shock staring down at the pregnancy test that Claire had just handed me. It was positive. Claire was pregnant and there was no getting around it. Usually this was supposed to be one of the happiest moments in a guy's life and I should have been overjoyed that the woman I love is having my baby, but I wasn't. I was terrified.

It was one of those sobering moments when you realize that you fucked up and that your life's going to change forever and there's nothing you could do about it. Don't get me wrong, I love Claire, but this was just something neither one of us was ready for. A baby, a living breathing human being, another life that I was going to have to be responsible for.

I mean shit, I could barely take care of Claire and myself, let alone a child.

"Shane?" Claire asked and the sounds of worry emanating from her voice, tore me from my current state of panic.

"I just…I think I need to sit down," I said and backed up until the backs of my legs met with the solid structure of the bed, then feeling as though my legs could no longer hold me up, I sat down heavily.

I lay the pregnancy test down on the bed beside me, then put my head down in my hands and tried to pull myself together, for Claire. Because I knew she needed me right then, to be strong and tell her everything would be okay, But how could I look her in the eye and tell her that when I wasn't sure of it myself.

I heard her soft footsteps as she walked over to where I sat. She put her hand on the back of my head and ran her fingers through the hair there, in what should have been a comforting way, but instead it terrified me even more because I knew she was standing there waiting for me to say something, anything to ease her mind.

I looked up at her and saw her tear stained cheeks and the fresh tears forming in her eyes and nearly lost my composer. Seeing her so scared and vulnerable and knowing that whatever I said had to be the right thing, because saying the wrong thing right now could destroy her, was killing me.

"Shane say something…Please, You're scaring me," She pleaded.

"Come here," I said pulling her down onto my lap and wrapping an arm around her. I moved a stray piece of hair that had fallen into her face to the spot behind her ear and wiped the tears from her eyes, then leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you," I told her as I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she responded and her body relaxed against mine.

"It will be okay, okay. We'll get through this together." I assured her.

She gave me a half hearted smile as more tears fell from her eyes and she buried her face in the junction between my neck and shoulder.

I wrapped my other arm around her too and pulled her closer. I could feel a lump begin to form in my throat and knew that the tears would come soon.

**Fuck! I'm crying. I'm a grown man and I'm crying like a two year old… Claire needs me to be strong. I can't fall to pieces. Get it together man.**

I momentarily took my arm from around Claire and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and then placed my arm gently back around her.

**Fuck it! **I thought and then let my own tears flow.

"Claire I am so going to kick your ass, you lying little hooker," Eve said as she burst in the door, completely oblivious to what was going on.

I gave her a look that stopped her dead in her tracks and for the first time she realized something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed, a frown playing at the edges of her mouth.

"Not now," I mouthed back and shook my head letting her know I was serious.

"Can I help?"

I knew that she was just worried about Claire, but it was getting really annoying that she couldn't take a hint and leave so that we could have our privacy.

"No…Go…Later," I mouthed back and waved her out of the room.

She closed the door as she left and I turned my attention back to Claire.

A few minutes passed before either one of us spoke again. Claire was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm scared Shane. I don't know if I can do this. I don't know how to be a mother," she said the words as if they were a struggle for her to get out.

"Well don't look at me. I'm not exactly the poster child for the perfect family," I said and looked away. I just couldn't look into those beautiful eyes knowing that if this kid had any issues it would be because of me, the guy who _**could**_ be the poster child for world's most screwed up family. She means everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought of ever letting her down…of disappointing her.

"But I'd say your family comes pretty close."

"Sure, whatever…my family is by no means perfect," she disagreed.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Claire. You had two great role models and you'll be wonderful mother. It's me that needs to worry. I'm a world class screw up with an abusive Jackhole, vampire hating father, turned vampire. I mean who are we kidding I should come with my own personal warning label," I said still not fully looking her in the eye.

"Shane, look at me," she demanded with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I slowly lifted my head until my eyes met hers.

"Don't ever let me hear you talk that way about yourself again, okay," She said with a look of complete seriousness, and grabbed hold of my chin as I tried to look down again.

"Just because your father was, well the _WAY _he was…doesn't mean you'll be anything like him. I know you. You are a good guy and you'll be a good father." She let go of my chin and kissed my lips softly.

She tried to break the kiss, but I wasn't ready to let her go just yet. So I held on to her and kissed her deeply and more fierce. She didn't protest, instead her kisses came back just as deep as and even more fierce than mine. I felt like I was drowning and the only thing that could save me was this moment…her kiss.

I could have stayed like that and kissed her forever, but the world had other plans because just then there was a knock at the door. So we broke the kiss and sat there trying to catch our breath. I was more than a little pissed and very annoyed.

**Had Eve really not gotten the hint? It didn't take a rocket scientist to know we needed some alone time.**

Claire slid off of my lap and on to the bed then I got up and begrudgingly walked over to answer the door. When I opened it I was surprised to see Michael standing there, but never the less I was still pissed off about being interrupted. Claire and I still had a lot to talk about and we didn't want to do it with people running in and out every five seconds asking if we're okay.

"Can I help you?" I asked sounding every bit as annoyed as I felt.

"Well, I was bringing Claire her cell. If that's okay with you? It's been ringing nonstop since we got home. I'm pretty sure it's her mom." He peeked over my shoulder at Claire and then continued.

"You might want to call her back Claire. She seemed really worried about you when we left. It might ease her mind."

"Okay I will. Thanks Mike." She turned and smiled at him a little too sweetly, then quickly turned away.

"Is she okay?"He asked quietly.

I wanted to shout. **"Does she look okay to you? Are her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks not a big enough hint to you that everything is not okay, Mike. Huh?" **

But instead, I said, "Yeah…Look, not to be a dick, but we need some time alone, Man. So thanks for bringing up her phone. But if you don't mind… we'd like some privacy. We'll be down in a little while. Alright?" I took the phone from his hand and stepped back to close the door.

"You're welcome." I heard him say as I let the door shut.

I walked over and sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Claire I think Michael's right. You should call your mom. She _**was**_ worried when we left and if she _**Has **_been calling nonstop since we got here, it might be a good idea to call her before she does something stupid…like try to drive over here in the middle of the night to see if your okay."

She sat there for a few seconds before turning toward me.

"I don't think I can talk to her right now." She looked and sounded more scared than she had earlier.

I reached out and wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eyes.

"You know you don't have to tell her about the baby yet and you probably shouldn't until you've seen a doctor and we're absolutely sure."

"I know…I just don't think I could take hearing her voice right now without falling apart," she closed her eyes and more tears rolled down her cheeks. Then she wiped them away and shook her head as if trying to shake away a bad thought that was just too hard for her to deal with right now.

"I just know that she's going to say something about being proud of me and I'm going to lose it. Then she's going to ask how I'm feeling , tell me that she's worried about me and I'm going to have to lie to her," she said, then lowered her gaze from mine and began pulling at the threads in her comforter.

It was a nervous habit of hers and it was something that didn't usually bother me. Actually under normal circumstances I would have thought it was cute, but right now it made me feel horrible, Because it's partly my fault that she's scared. I got her pregnant. The baby that's growing inside her is half me and it's that baby that's got her feeling this way and causing her to have to lie to her Mother. So yeah I feel pretty shitty right now.

I reached out and put my hand on top of hers, stopping her from pulling at the threads in the comforter, Then gently lifted her chin with the other hand until her eyes were level with mine.

"We're only doing this until we know for sure. I just don't think we should upset your mom if it turns out your not pregnant." I let go of her chin but held her gaze with mine.

"I know your right Shane. We shouldn't tell her until we're absolutely positive, But I have to tell you babe all arrows are pointing in that direction. You've seen the pregnancy test, it was positive and I'm five weeks late, my emotions have been all over the place and I've been nauseous and puking my guts up, all day. Plus I just feel it. I know that I am."

I was already pretty sure that she was right, that she was pregnant, but when she said the words, I knew that there was no chance that that pregnancy test was wrong. When Claire got a feeling about something she was rarely ever wrong and seeing as how this was something that was happening within her own body I was pretty sure that she was right on the mark about this one. I also knew that she needed to call her mother even if she really didn't want to. Her mother had just lost her husband and she was probably going out of her mind with worry about Claire who had left the funeral reception so abruptly.

"And I'm sure you are right about that. Your probably are pregnant. I mean, what do I know? I'm a guy I don't know what it feels like to be pregnant, but what I do know is that you need to call your mom and give her some piece of mind. She just lost her husband and you are all that she has left. She is obviously worried sick about you," I said and flipped open the phone and looked at her missed calls list, then turned it to her.

"I mean there have to be at least 10 missed calls here just from her."

"Oh my God," Claire exclaimed and snatched the phone from my hand.

"I thought Michael was exaggerating, but damn if she hasn't been calling all night," she said staring at the phone in disbelief.

"Look, I really do think that we should wait to tell her about the baby until we see the doctor. But if you feel like you should tell her now that's okay too. I'll be right here and I promise I won't leave unless you tell me to."

"Okay I'll call her, but I won't tell her about the baby, because I think that that's something I should really tell her in person, AFTER we go see the doctor,' She said, with emphasis on the after, letting me know that she agreed with my previous statement.

"WE will tell her in person. We made this baby together and I will be right there by your side when WE tell her," I told her with complete seriousness.

"I love you so much," She said and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I love too baby. I never thought I could love someone so much until I met you," I assured her, then leaned in and kissed her lips gently

"Now call your mom," I said breaking the kiss, and gave her a sly grin.

"Fine," She said with a sigh and then dialed her mom's number.

It wasn't long before her Mother answered.

"Hi, Mom," Claire said and then stretched out on the bed.

I pointed to the desk letting her know where I would be, then stood up walked over there, sat down and turned on the computer.

She wasn't telling her Mom about the baby yet so I figured I would give her the illusion of privacy while I looked up a few things about pregnancy on the Web. I promised her I'd stay with her while she was talking to her Mom and that is exactly what I intended to do. This way I could learn a few things that might help her with her morning sickness and I would only be a few feet away if she needed me.

**Claire's POV**

When I'd finished the phone call with my mom, I sat up slowly and looked over to where Shane sat at my desk staring very intently at the computer screen. Curious, I stood and walked over to where he sat. I draped my arms over his shoulders and nuzzled his neck, then looked up at the screen and was pleasantly surprised at what I saw there. He was on a website researching _Home Remedies for Morning Sickness._

**Awe, that is so sweet. Look at my man, searching for ways to help me feel better. I knew there was a reason I loved him.**

"Awe baby, you are so sweet. Thank you," I cooed.

"No problem, but if you tell anyone I'll have to kill you," he teased.

"Your secret is safe with me," I said, doing a lock and key motion over my lips.

"Come here."

I walked around to the front of him and he gently pulled me down on to his lap.

"So I'm guessing you made it through the conversation with your mom without falling apart, since you seem to still be in one piece," Shane asked, then moved my hair back and began kissing my neck.

"Yes, it wasn't as hard to hear her voice as I thought it would be. It was actually nice…Comforting even. I'm glad we decided not to tell her until after we see the doctor. It will give a chance to process this first and I think that it's a good thing that only the two of us will know for a while."

"Yeah…So, I know we don't know for sure yet, but I found this website all about pregnancy and as you can see it has this section called _Home_ _Remedies for Morning Sickness_. I thought maybe we could try some of them out," He said sounding proud of himself.

"Sounds like a plan. If any of those things will help me feel better I am all for it."

"Did I do good?" He asked searching for approval.

"You did real good baby," I assured him, then looked over my shoulder, smiled and gave him a much-deserved kiss.

"I'll call and make an appointment with the doctor in the morning," I informed him.

"Okay and I'll call work and tell them I'm not coming in," He said and then hesitated before going on, "A-About not telling anyone… I actually do think we should tell Michael and Eve."

"When?"

"Tonight. They both walked in here. They know something's up and they are worried about us. I think that it's only fair that we tell them," He replied.

"Of course...I don't know what I was thinking. They are best friends and they'll understand. Besides, we can use all of the support that we can get right now," I said , then leaned back against him, and laid my head on his shoulder.

He lightly kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"So, that's settled then. We're telling them."

"Yep."

"Well let's go," He said and then released his grip on me.

"What, right now?" I said, then turned and looked up at him. I hadn't expected him to want go at this very moment.

One of his brows rose as he looked at me quizzically and said, "Yeah…rip the band-aid off quickly, I always say."

"Since when do you say that?" I asked and then raised my brow in much the same way as he had, because I had never once heard him say that.

"Since now, get up, let's go."

I stood up then turned around to face him and held out my hand. In a, 'we're in this together', type of gesture. He took it, then stood up, pulled me into his arms and kissed me long and deep. That single kiss told me what I already knew. That, yes, we are in this together, not just now, but… forever.

However, the kiss was cut short because I was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea and had to pull away. Shane gave me a look of confusion that quickly turned into a look of understanding as I clamped my hand over my mouth, backed away, then turned and ran out of the room.

"Damn it!" I thought I heard Shane yell behind me.

I ran up the hall and into the bathroom, passing someone on the way. I wasn't sure if it was Michael or Eve because I was pre occupied at the moment, with trying to make it to bathroom and not puke all over myself and the floor.

Without shutting the door, I ran over to the toilet, dropped to my knees, lifted the lid and began to expel the contents of my stomach.

I didn't hear Shane walk in or close the door, but the next thing I knew, he was standing behind me holding back my hair.

"This sucks," I said between heaves.

"I'm sorry, baby."

It didn't take long for the vomiting to turn into dry heaves, because I had been throwing up all day and had barely eaten anything. When the heaving finally stopped, I flushed the toilet, sat back on my haunches and waited for my stomach to settle. Shane gave me a towel to wipe my mouth with then sat down next to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"You okay now?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, but I have no idea why they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day," I said and let myself relax against him.

"I don't know, but I'm about to go find the guy who named it that and let him know just how wrong he was."

I gave a half-hearted laugh then said, "I guess we better go talk to Michael and Eve, now."

"We don't have to do it right now. We can do it in the morning, after you've gotten some rest and eaten something. Maybe you'll feel more up to it," He offered.

"No, You were right earlier, Shane. It's better to rip the band-aid off quickly," I said reminding him of the words he had used earlier.

"We should do this tonight. I'm feeling better now anyways," I assured him, "We should get this over with."

His arms slipped from around me as he stood up, then offered me a hand. I looked into his eyes then took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Let's do this," he said, then started to turn and open the door.

"Not yet."

"But you just said that you wanted to tell them now," He said, sounding confused.

"I gotta brush my teeth first," I informed him, with a smile.

He nodded with understanding then let go of my hand. I quickly went over to the sink and began to brush my teeth. Shane leaned back against the door and patiently waited for me to finish. When I was finished I splashed my face with water, ran my hands through my hair a couple of time, then turned back to him and he held out his hand.

"You ready?"He asked calmly

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said and then took his hand.

He smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile. It was half-hearted at best, a little sad and it didn't reach his eyes. Still he pulled me too him and gave my lips a quick kiss, before He opened the door, turned off the light and led me out into the hallway.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, it would be a hell of a lot easier then telling my mom but still not easy. As we walked down the stairs to tell our friends the news I began to wonder, if I would ever see Shane's grin again, the one I loved so much. The one that made my heart melt and my knees go a little weak or would it forever be replaced by this unfamiliar, sad smile that looked completely out of place and broke my heart.

We walked into the living room a few seconds later and Michael and Eve were sitting in the dark watching what appeared to be a horror movie. Eve was curled up with a blanket on the couch and Michael was sitting in his favorite chair. The movie must have been good because their eyes were glued to the screen and they hadn't noticed us standing there.

My eyes were still adjusting to the dark, but when I looked over at Shane I could see his face clearly because of the light from the Television. From the look he was giving me I could tell he was just as tempted as I was to turn around, go back upstairs and leave this until the morning, but instead he walked over and flipped on the lamp.

Eve gasped when the lights came on and both of their heads whipped around in my direction. It was probably because of what I knew that I was about to tell them, but suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. I had their full attention and I wasn't sure I wanted it. What I really felt like doing was to turn around and run screaming from the room, but I didn't. Instead, I just stood there like a deer caught in head lights.

"Can we talk to you guys for a few minutes?" Shane asked as he walked back over and took my hand in his.

He gave it a little squeeze letting me know that everything would be okay and somehow I knew it would be.

"Yeah…Sure…sounds serious. Come sit down," She said and scooted over to make room for us on the couch.

She didn't know just how right she was.

Shane led me over to the couch where I sat down and he sat down beside me. I looked up at Eve and Michael who were watching us expectantly and for a second I didn't think I was going to able to tell them. My mouth suddenly felt very dry and the words seemed to be stuck in the back of my throat.

**Come on Claire. You can do this. They are your Best friends. It's just two words: I'm pregnant. Rip the band-aid of quickly. Yeah…Well, it might sound easy but it still hurts like a bitch while you're doing it.**

"Okay so I guess the only way to say this is to say it so I'm just going say it," I gushed.

**Smooth Claire…Well you might want to say it idiot.**

"Okay so are you going to say it or are we going to have to guess?"Eve asked, impatiently.

"I'm pregnant," I said and waited for their reaction.

"O-Oh…um…how did this happen?"Eve asked, still trying to process what I had just told her.

"Yeah…how?"Michael asked obviously still processing it himself.

"I'm sure if you think about it long enough you can figure it out. But don't strain yourself. I'm sure there is a pamphlet you can read," Shane answered, with one of his usual smart assed remarks.

"Shut up asshole, I know the mechanics of it. I just meant how could it happen? Didn't you guys use anything?"

"Yeah we did, but nothings fool proof Eve, you know that." I said, sounding as tired as I suddenly felt.

"Yeah…Well, how do you guys feel about it?"

"Let's see, I've gone from being scared, to not knowing how I feel about, to puking my guts up, to panicking, to being scared all over again and that's just since I found out this evening," I confessed.

"How did you guys find out? Are you sure? Have you even taken a pregnancy test yet?"Eve asked, without pausing to take a breath.

"No Eve, before we came down here we consulted our Magic 8 Ball," I said incredulously, " Yes, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive, so I told Shane and now, we're telling you."

"Are you sure it's not a false positive?" Eve asked.

"Well, I'm also five weeks late and with all of the other symptoms I've been having, we're pretty sure that the test was right. But we won't know for sure until we go see the doctor," informed her.

"When do you plan on doing that?"She asked, curiously.

"We don't have an appointment yet, but I plan on calling in the morning. So, hopefully tomorrow."

"I don't work tomorrow. Can I come?"She asked, then rambled on, "Michael's going to be busy tomorrow and I know that Shane will be there with you and you don't need me there, but I would still like to be there if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, I'd actually love for you to come," I said, then turned my attention to Shane, "You don't mind do you babe?"

"No." Shane, answered.

"I don't know what they are going to do tomorrow. It will probably be boring, but you are welcome to come, if we get an appointment."

"Oh believe me you'll get an appointment, I'm sure there are not that many pregnant women in Morganville," Eve said.

I felt the couch move as Shane stood up.

"Where are you going?"I asked him.

"To fix you something to eat," he informed me.

"I'm not hungry."

"Claire, you're pregnant, you've been throwing up all day and you've barely eaten anything. I just want you try to eat something and keep it down. Okay, for me…Please?"He pleaded.

"I'll try," I agreed, then turn back to Eve, as he backed way and turned to go into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go help Shane, I'll be back in a minute," he said, then stood up, kissed Eve and walked out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.

"Claire, I know that you must be so scared right now," She said, after Michael was out of ear shot, "and I don't want you to think that I'm not happy for you, because I am, it's just a lot to process, but I want you to know that I am always here for you, Shane and the baby. You are my best friend and I love you. Okay."

"Okay, thank you, Eve, that means a lot to me, and I love you too," I said and hugged her.

"So, do you want to watch the movie?"She asked, letting go.

"Sure…what are we watching?"I asked.

"Rosemary's Baby," Eve said, with a serious look on her face.

"Seriously, After I just told you that I'm pregnant and I'm freaked out about it, you want me to watch Rosemary's baby?" I asked Incredulously, " Do you want me to have nightmares for the rest of my pregnancy."

"I'm just kidding," She admitted and started to laugh, "You should have seen your face."

"Eve, you are such a bitch," I said and playfully jabbed her in the arm with my elbow.

"I know, but you love me anyway," she said, still laughing.

"I'm not so sure about that," I teased.

"Hey you already said it, you can't take it back."

"Fine, so what are we actually watching?"

"Last on the Left the remake," Eve offered.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, so far, but it's really fucked up."

"Sounds, good to me."

"Well what are you waiting for? Turn off the lights."Eve instructed.

I reached behind me and turned off the lamp and Eve pressed play on the DVD remote. The movie turned out to be just as fucked up as Eve had said but not the least bit scary.

Three weeks and four days had passed since I found I was pregnant. We had gone to the doctor the next day as planed and found out that I was indeed pregnant, in fact I had been nine weeks along. The doctor had done an ultra sound the very same day and we were able to hear the heart beat, which was probably the most exciting part of the whole visit.

The last three weeks and four days had not been fun for me though, I had had really bad morning sickness every and today was the first day I had actually felt like going out, So Shane Eve and I was sitting on the couch trying to decide what we wanted to do. Shane had called Michael to see if he had any Ideas and he said that he had one but he would have to tell us about it when he got home.

"Come on guys we have to think of something. I'm going to go crazy if I have to stay in this house for one more day," I complained.

"I know baby, but this IS Morganville, land of the undead and night life is pretty much nonexistent if you're human," Shane said.

"Yeah and it pretty much sucks."

"Well Michael did tell me that he had something planned for tonight, so let's just wait until he gets here and see what it is."

"My baby always comes through," Eve interjected.

"Let's hope so," I said then lay my head on Shane's lap.

Just then Michael walked in the door looking very proud of his self.

"So what are these AWESOME plans you've made for us dude?" Shane asked.

"Well, there's this place called Crimson Knights opening tonight. This guys I know owns the place and he said he'll put our names on the list and we can get in no cover charge," Michael said excitedly.

"And what kind of place is this?"

"It's like a Dance club slash Karaoke bar slash restaurant."

"Sounds like fun, "I said, and sat up. Maybe it was because I hadn't been out of the house in a while but it really did sound like a fun place to go.

"See I told you, my baby always came through," Eve said then got up and walked over and kissed Michael.

"Wait, this guy, is he breathing or non breathing?" Shane asked Michael point blank.

"**Uh-Oh…Please be breathing. Please be breathing," I chanted to myself. **I really wanted to go and I knew that if Michael told Shane the place was ran by vampires, which most places in Morganville were, there would be slim to no chance of me getting out of the house tonight.

"Non Breathing, But-"

"No, buts," Shane interrupted, "Hell no. There is no way I'm taking my pregnant girlfriend to a free-for-all at the Vampire buffet, where we're the hottest thing on the fucking menu. I don't think so," Shane argued.

"Look, I promise Claire will be safe, you and I will be there and if any one breathing or non breathing so much as looks at her funny, I'll break their legs."Michael, said in a joking voice but I knew he was dead serious.

"I don't know," Shane said.

"Please, Shane…I've been sick and cooped up in this house for the last three weeks and four days, and today is the first day I've felt good. I just need to get out of here for a little while, we don't have to stay long," I pleaded

"Fine," Shane said, giving in.

"Okay, well, you guys better get upstairs, take a shower, get dressed, or whatever it is you have to do, because we are leaving here at 9:15. They are expecting a big turn out and it's going to be hard to get in as it is. I'm not taking any chances."

Shane stood up and pulled me to my feet, then he, Eve, Michael and I all went up stairs to get ready for the night.

We had arrived at Crimson Knight's at around 9:30p.m., and just as Michael said, it was packed and the line to get in was horrendous. Lucky for us Michael was friends with the owner and we didn't have to wait in line. Michael walked right up to the tough looking bouncer guy guarding the entrance whispered something in his ear and he stepped aside and let us in, which prompted a bunch of angry glares and not so nice words from the people standing there actually waiting their turn to get in.

I could feel the tension radiating off Shane as Michael led us through the door. For one he had a death grip on my hand and for two he was clenching his jaw and had a look on his face that said he would kill anyone who came within two feet of us.

"Shane you're hurting my hand," I said, loud enough for him to hear me over the music.

"Sorry," He replied, and loosened his grip on my hand.

"It's Okay, but would you relax, please? We came here to have fun, so let's have fun," I said after I stopped walking and turned to face him.

He looked down at me and I could see the uneasiness in his eyes.

Eve and Michael had stopped too and were watching us.

"I know but I have this feeling that I can't shake," he said, his voice sounding strained.

"Look, I know you have this feeling like something bad is going to happen, but it's not. We," I said, then took his hand and put it on my stomach, "are going to be okay. Okay," I assured him.

"Yeah, Shane chill out. You have nothing to worry. We are all okay and we will all be okay when we leave here. So do me a favor, loosen up and have a good time. I know I plan too," Eve interjected.

I could still see the worry in his eyes and could tell he was unsure about the whole situation, but I knew with him and Michael here nothing would go wrong and I felt as safe here as I did anywhere else.

"Please…For me." I pleaded.

"Okay, fine," he said, giving in.

"Good, I really didn't want to have to kick your ass," Eve teased, "Now let's go get drinks."

"Sounds good to me," I agreed.

"Well what are we waiting," Michael said, finally joining in to the conversation, "The bars over there."

He pointed toward the wall opposite of where we were standing and we all started walking that way, with Michael and Eve in the lead.

"No alcohol for you missy," Eve shouted, over her shoulder.

"Duh, Eve. I know I'm pregnant. Nothing but water for me," I said, but I knew Eve's comment had just as much to do with my age as it did with the fact that I was pregnant.

When we finally made it across the room we sat down at the bar and ordered our drinks, beer for Michael, Eve and Shane and water for me. We sat there for a while, talked, and watched people sing karaoke. I had to admit there a few good ones, though most who tried and failed miserably, but they were having fun and that's all that mattered.

I thought I heard someone call my name and when I looked over I saw my cousin Randi walking towards us, with another girl I didn't recognize. For some reason I had thought she had gone back home but I guess she had decided to stay and apparently she had made a new friend.

"Hi Claire," Randi, said excitedly.

"Hi. I didn't know that you were still in town," I replied, and sounded a little more shocked than I had intended.

When my mother had told that aunt Linda and Uncle Jack had left I'd assumed that meant that Randi had gone with them…Apparently not.

"Yeah, I decided to stay for a while."

**Oh God, she couldn't stay. The last thing I need right now is an extra person to worry about keeping safe from the vampires of Morganville.**

"Are still staying with my mom?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No, I'm staying with Nikki. She's really cool, " She announced and pointed to the Goth looking girl beside her who could have been Eve's twin.

"Yeah that's me cool Nikki, Hi," She added, with a small wave to everyone.

"Hi," Every one greeted her simultaneously.

"Anyways… I met her the day I got here. At the grocery store when I went to get some more food for your dads (Pause)Well you know," Randi said, then dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Yeah, I know."

**This cannot be happening. Of all places for my cousin to decide to move to, It Had to be Morganville. Great, just fucking great. And she's staying with someone she barely knows. I've never even seen her before. How is that possible? Morganville isn't THAT big.**

"So I was thinking since I'm going to stay for a while I should get a Job and check out the Campus."

"Yeah, that…that sounds like a good Idea," I stammered.

I wanted to scream at her to get the hell out of here now while she could, that Morganville was crawling with vampires and the only reason we were still here is because we were being forced to stay by Morganville's Founder and Queen Bee, Amelie. But that would have only caused a scene and the last thing I wanted to do was draw attention to us in a club that I was pretty sure was run by vampires.

"I though so. I've missed you Claire and I thought that if I stayed it would give us a chance to spend some time together."

"I've missed you too Randi and I'm Glad you're staying…I really am…Okay," I said sincerely.

Part of me wanted her to stay even though I knew it could be hazard to her health in a literal sense. But the other part of her really wished she would go, because I didn't think I could take it if anything happened to her.

I hopped down off the bar stool and gave her a hug and she returned it with a hug that was so tight I could hardly breathe, when she released me I took a deep breath and turned to My friends.

"You've met Michael and Eve and My boyfriend Shane," I said and pointed to each one of them just in case she had for gotten who was who.

"Yes of course we've met," Eve responded cheerfully, "She had an interesting conversation about you while you were knocked out cold on your mothers couch."

I didn't like the mischievous look they shared with each other and I was going to have to ask Eve Just what my cousin had told her later.

"Now that you mention it…Did you ever find out what had feeling so sick that day?" Randi asked, steering the conversation in a different direction

I didn't know whether I should tell her about the pregnancy yet, because I hadn't even told my Mom and I didn't want her finding out from someone one else before I had the chance to talk to her. I didn't want to lie to Randi though and she had been really good about keeping my secrets in the past, so I decided that there was no harm in telling her. But before I did, I looked over at Shane to make sure it was alright and he nodded his head yes letting me know that it was.

"Actually yes I did. I'm pregnant."

"Nuh uh… really?" she asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am," I said and waited for her to tell me how I was too young for this and how horrible it was.

Instead she smiled and hugged me.

"You know what this means right?"She asked as she stepped back.

"What?"I asked confused.

"We have to celebrate," She announced and looked genuinely happy for me.

"Huh?"

I knew I wasn't being very articulate at that moment but I was stunned. It that was the first time since I had found out that I was pregnant, that I'd gotten that kind of reaction from anyone. Granted only a total of five people knew: Shane, Michael, Eve and Dr. Mckennly and his nurse. Shane had freaked out and Michael and Eve had taken the parental approach to the whole situation. This was the first time anyone had wanted to celebrate my pregnancy and I was surprised at how good it made me feel.

"Celebrate. You know that thing that you do when you get good news."

"Okay, so how do you want to celebrate?"I asked , still a little in shock.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed no one is up there on that stage. So You, Nikki, Eve and I are going to go up there and show them how to really rock this place and you cousin are going to have the time of your life do it. Then we are going to get out on the dance floor and dance until our legs all off or they kick us out whichever comes first ,"She announced, sounding more excited than Eve on Halloween.

"How did I get dragged into this?"Eve inquired.

"Because you my dear are her best friend and therefore, it is your duty to be on that stage singing your ass off and making sure she has a good time tonight." She informed Eve.

"Wouldn't that be your duty since you're her cousin," Eve countered.

"No, actually it's my duty to see to it that you don't shirk on your duty, now get up and let's go up there."

"Wait a minute. Who said I was going up there?"

"Yeah maybe this isn't such a good idea," Shane Interjected.

I guess he had finally decided it was time to step in. Shane had had his reservations about us being here at all and I was hoping that his paranoia would help me out of my current predicament. No such luck.

"Look, If I have to go up there, she's taking her little ass up there too," Eve said, and stood up.

"Well maybe I don't want to go," I protested.

"Too bad… You're going. And you Daddy to be and Your friend here," Randi, turned her attention to Michael and Shane, "are going to go stand up front and watch with your tongues hanging out."

"OOOO…Bossy. I like that. Claire did I ever tell you how much I like your cousin?"Eve asked, Gulped down there rest of her beer, whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and grinned evilly.

"Let's do this," Randi said, with a grin to match Eve's.

"Lead the way," Eve replied.

"You in?" Randi asked and turned to Nikki.

"Sure."

Then Randi grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the stage. Shane, Michael, Eve and Nikki followed close behind us. I still didn't know if I wanted to do this but it looked like I had no choice. I was going up on stage whether I wanted to or not.

I wanted to look back to see where Shane was but I didn't dare risk it, because I knew with Randi pulling me, if I did, I was sure to trip and fall.

Randi finally let go once we reached the stairs at the side of the stage. She walked over to the DJ, I'm guessing to tell him what we were going to sing, then walked back over to us, with a look on her face that said she was up to something.

"What did you do?"I asked, not really wanting to know.

"Don't worry about it, let's go," She said, then started to walk passed me.

"Oh, I'm worried," I said, then followed her up the stairs.

**What the hell have I gotten myself into?**

"Oh, By the way. Claire you're singing the lead and Eve, Nikki and I will sing back up," She informed us, as we were about to walk on to the stage.

"What…No Way!"I exclaimed, but it was already too late.

I looked back thinking I could make a run for it but Eve and Nikki was right behind me and there was no way out.

"What if I don't know the words."

"Trust me, You'll know the words," she said, an amused grin spread across her face, then she turned and walked up on stage and took her place.

I stood there for a second thinking of all the possible ways that I could get revenge and then in defeat followed her out on to the stage.

We all took our places and it wasn't long before the D.J. cued up the music and I realized why Randi had said that I wouldn't have a problem with a words. Because I knew them by heart, the music that was flowing out of the speakers was the background music to the song, Me& U By Cassie, the song that she and I were supposed to sing in our high school talent show, but I chickened out.

I didn't have time to think, it was either sing or stand there and look stupid I chose the latter. I looked out to the crowed found Shane and began to sing the words to him as if he was the only one in the room.

**"Me & U"**

You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it  
It's me and you

Baby ill love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it  
I promise you'll like it(i swear)  
Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it.

It didn't take long for me to really get into the song and let go of my inhibitions. I began dancing around the stage doing some of the moves from the Cassie video and few I added just for the hell of it. I was having the time of my life and when the song ended; I was ready for more and apparently so was the crowd, because we got a standing ovation and a few shouts for an encore.

I had to remind myself that I was pregnant and it was time for a break, So instead of giving the crowd what they wanted we thanked them and left the stage.

"That was awesome," Eve said, as we walked down the stage stairs.

"Claire I knew you had it in you. After hearing you sing a few weeks ago. I knew I had to get you to do this," Randi Gushed, "You never got to singing this song in the high school talent show like we planned, so when I saw you here tonight I thought, why not."

"I needed that. Thank you," I said, gave her a quick side hug then continued down the aisle toward the where Shane and Michael were seated."I'm going to get a drink," Randi informed me.

"I'll go with you," Nikki offered.

"How about you Eve," Randi asked.

"No I'll stay with Claire."

"Okay, we'll see you guys later," Randi said, before her and Nikki made a Beeline toward the bar.

"What happened to dancing," Eve asked.

"She'll be back, you can count on it," I told Eve, as My eyes scanned the room for Shane and Michael.

"Over there," Eve shouted and pointed to the table at the end of the aisle.

Apparently when the song was over and the crowd at thinned out they had decided to and find us a table. I took a few steps in that direction and when Shane saw me, he stood up, smiled and began to walk toward me as I walked toward him. I was almost to him, when someone stepped in to my path. It was a man I never seen before, he was big, he looked tough and he was looking at me as if I was something to eat. I could tell he wasn't a vampire but that didn't make him any less frightening.

"Hi there," he drawled out, then took a step in my direction

"Hi," I said, anxious to get to Shane and be out from under this man's hungry gaze.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you," He continued, then reached out and trailed a finger down the side of my face.

He was standing so close to me that I could smell the whiskey on his breath and it made me want to puke. I looked nervously around for Shane but he had disappeared and so had Eve. I had thought she was right behind me but apparently not.

"You want to come back to my hotel room with me and try out a couple of those moves you were singing about on stage," He said suggestively.

"No, I'm going to go and find my friends now," I said and tried to step past him, but as I did he grabbed my arm.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere."

"Well, I Do. Now let go of me before I scream and get the attention of everyone In here," I said, in the toughest voice I could manage.

"You wouldn't do that. I was the way you looked at me when you were up there. You were singing that song to me," he said and his words were slurred from the alcohol.

"Actually, she was singing it to me. So, take your fucking hands off of her asshole before I let my fists do the talking," Shane demanded, and grabbed the man by the arm that he was holding on to me with.

"And what's it to you?" He asked, sounding surprised by Shane's sudden appearance.

"She's my girlfriend, So take your fucking hands off her before I get really pissed off."

I could hear the venom in Shane's, but the guy obviously wasn't taking Shane seriously.

"Is that supposed to scare me boy?" He asked.

"It should, Now let her go," Shane said his voice even more venomous than before.

This time the guy must have realized just how serious Shane was because he let go of my arm like it was on fire. However, Shane did not let go of his.

"If you go anywhere near her again tonight, I don't care if you are older than me, I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll wish you'd never been born." Shane's voice was lethal and I knew he meant what he said and that scared me more than having that creep's hand on me did.

"Come on Shane, he's not worth it. Let's go find Michael and Eve…please," I pleaded, not wanting Shane to get himself into something that we both might regret later.

He thought about it for a second then let the man go.

"Fine… Come on," He, said to me, then turned back to the man, "You better be glad that she asked me to leave, because I would so love to kick your ass right now."

Shane inspected my arm to make sure I was okay, then took my hand and led me out of the crowd and over to our table. It appeared that Michael and Eve hadn't noticed our little scuffle but when they saw our faces they knew immediately something was wrong.

"What happened?"Eve asked.

"Some asshole grabbed Claire and I almost had to Kick his ass," Shane responded, anger still present in his voice.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, then sat down in the seat across from Eve, "The guy was drunk and he grabbed me but, Shane interceded and everything is okay."

"What do you mean he grabbed you?"Michael asked, sounding every bit as pissed as Shane looked.

"He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me by."

"Where is he?"he hissed.

I knew that I had to say something to calm Michael down, he was a vampire and the guy was not and I knew that if Michael went after him he wouldn't have a pulse tomorrow.

"Michael…there's no need to go after him. Shane took care of it and I pretty sure the guy won't be bothering me anymore," I assured him.

"Claire you're pregnant and even if you weren't, that's not cool," Michael argued.

"Yeah and you're a hundred times stronger than him and that's not fair, so just leave it alone. I love it that you guys want to protect me but I'm okay. Shane scared the crap out of him and I'm sure he's long gone."

"Fine, but if you see him again, you better let one of us know."

"I will I promise, "I agreed," Now can we please go back to having fun and forget about that guy."

"Yeah, sure Claire."

"Shane, will you dance with me?" I asked, "Better yet why don't we all go dance."

"Sounds good to me," Eve said, then stood, held out a hand to Michael and he took it.

I did the same only I held my hand out to Shane, he took it, then he and Michael followed Eve and Me out onto the dance floor. We fell into a steady rhythm and it felt good to have Shane's hands on my body as he pressed himself against and we began to grind and move the beat of the music. Michael and Eve we're doing the same and soon we lost ourselves in the wonder of the night forgetting all about the man who had tried ruin it.

It wasn't until the D.J. announced that the club was about to close that we realized how late it was. We stopped dancing and slowly found our way to the side of the room. Sometime during the night Randi and Nikki had found their way back over to us and now all six of stood by the door getting ready to leave.

"I think tonight is finally catching up to me, I suddenly feel so tired," I said, yawning.

"Well, it is two o'clock in the morning baby, and you're pregnant. I'm surprised you lasted this long," Shane replied, Then leaned down and gave my lips a quick kiss.

"Me too. My feet are killing me," I complained.

"Do you want me to carry you to the car?" Shane asked

"No, babe that's okay. I can walk," I said, then smiled and added, "But, you can give me a foot rub when we get home."

"Maybe," he replied, with a smile of his own, "So, let's get you out of here and get you to bed and you MIGHT, just get that foot rub."

With that, I turned to our friends, who were standing there watching and said, "You heard him guys, let's get out of here."

"It's a long walk. You guys stay here and I'll go get the car," Michael said, then turn to Eve, "I'll be right back."

He gave her a quick kiss and then turned and walked out of the door.

"Do you think it would be okay if we caught a ride home with you guys tonight?"Randi, asked.

I turned and looked at my friends to get their approval, which they gave, and then turned back to Randi.

"Sure. That's fine," I told her.

"It shouldn't take long for Michael to go get the car. Let's go wait outside," Eve suggested.

"Alright," Shane agreed, then looked down at me, "You ready baby?"

"Definitely."

Shane put his arm around my shoulders and with Eve leading the way we all started out the door.

"Wait," I said, feeling a sudden urgency to pee.

Shane and Eve came to an abrupt halt in the doorway then turned back to me.

"What is it?"Shane asked, Sounding confused and concerned in the same breath.

"I have to pee," I told him, a little embarrassed.

"Can you wait until we get home?" Eve, asked impatiently.

"No, I feel like my bladder is going to explode," I said, trying hard not to do the potty dance.

"Then go, Just hurry, Because Michael will be back any minute."

"It's not like he can't wait Eve," Shane said, then turned to me without waiting for a response from Eve, "Do you want me to go with you and wait outside the door?"

"No go wait outside with them. I'll be okay," I assured him.

"Fine, I'll wait with them. But we're waiting inside," was his response.

I knew that he was worried about me going off alone and I knew that I would not get him to budge on this subject. So I kept my mouth shut as we all turned around and went back inside.

We stopped by a table at the entrance and I turned to Shane and gave himquick kiss before dashing off to the restroom.

When I finally made it to the bathroom and pushed open the door the lights were off.

**Shit.**

I reached in and felt around on the wall for a light switch, which didn't take long to find, then I turned on the lights and walked inside. The bathroom was huge, empty of course and eerily quiet. I suddenly wished I had taken up Shane on his offer to come with me and wait outside the door. But I hadn't and there was no way I was going back out there to tell him and everyone else that I was too scared to go to the bathroom by myself. I would just have to make this quick.

I hurried over to the stalls and went down the rows peeking into each one to make sure no one was hiding inside them waiting to jump out, then went back to the third one down opened it and went inside. I closed the stall behind me and locked it, then pulled a protective seat cover out of the package and placed it on the toilet before sitting down to pee. There was no way my bare ass was touching these toilet seats.

At some point I had started to sing to fill the scary silence in the bathroom and was still singing when I walked out of the stall. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. It wasn't until the water was off and I was reaching for the paper towel that I realized wasn't alone. The man who had who had harassed me earlier was standing in the doorway, watching me and blocking the only exit. I was trapped. I stopped mid reached and turned toward him.

Now that we were facing each other and he knew that I had seen him, he began to walk toward me and clap in a way that I found unsettling. I began to back up, but soon found that my back was literally against the wall and I had no way out.

"Now, THAT was worth waiting for," he said, and stopped a few feet away from me, then trailed his eyes down my body and then up again, letting them linger on my breasts before finally bringing them to stop at my eyes.

"I bet you have a tight little pussy…this should be fun," he eyed me lustfully and licked his lips, then took a few steps toward me, closing the small space between us.

My mouth went dry and my throat clenched in fear, because it was pretty clear what he intended to do. But I refused to let him see just how scared I was.

"Stay the hell away from me," I said in my most threatening voice, my fists balled up at my sides.

"Or what?"He asked with a menacing smirk, "What you gonna do now that you don't have your boyfriend here to save you?"

"Get the fuck out of my way and let me out of here," I said and took a step forward.

To my surprise he laughed.

"Such a big mouth for such a little girl, we'll just have to see if we can fix that," he said and the reached behind his back.

I knew that this would be my only chance of getting out of this bathroom so I took it.

"I said get the fuck out of my way!" I shouted and I tried to push past him as hard as I could.

I didn't get far, because he grabbed me and pulled me to him, (Me facing away from him), wrapped his arm around me tightly and pressed something cold and metal to my throat. I knew instantly it was the blade of a knife.

"Please," I pleaded, "Don't hurt me."

All I could think about was the baby and I knew I had to do everything I could to keep that blade away from stomach.

I was debating on whether to tell him that I was pregnant or to just scream, when he pulled roughly over to the mirror and said, "I figured that this would change your tone."

"And let me warn you now, if you even so much as think about screaming I'll slice this pretty little face up," He said to my reflection in the mirror, then moved the knife from my neck to the side of my face, dug the tip of it into my skin and drew blood to make a point, which I got immediately.

The pain of the knife digging into my skin brought tears to my eyes and I wanted to scream. But I knew that he meant what he said and I didn't want to take the chance that he really might hurt me or worse do something to endanger the life of my unborn child.

"Please… Stop," I begged, "You're hurting me."

"That's the point," he replied, coldly , "This way don't forget to keep your mouth shut and there's the added bonus of you all ways having something to remember me by."

He was referring to the scar that I'm sure would be left there and the last thing I wanted was reminder of this night. I'm sure he knew that but it was his sick way of leaving his mark on me. At least his words had let me know that he'd planned to leave me alive after he was through raping me. And at least I could hold on to the fact that I would live to see Shane's face again, so I decided to keep mouth shut about the pregnancy and take whatever he had to dish out, as long as he stayed away from my stomach.

"Mmm… I can see why that boyfriend of yours is so protective of you. You're absolutely mouth watering," He said and turned his attention back to my body.

He moved the knife from my face down my body to the hem of my dress and raised it up to expose my panties.

"I bet you taste as sweet as you look," he added, and tapped the knife against the front of my panties.

"They'll have to come and clean the bathroom. They'll find us in here," I said, hoping it was true.

"Huh-uh, they've already been back here to clean. No one is coming to save you. It's just you and me," he replied, with a laugh.

I suddenly remembered that the lights had been turned out when I had walked in here and silently cursed myself for being so stupid.

**SHIT! How could you have been so dumb Claire.**

"My friends are probably wondering where I'm at and they are probably headed this way," I tried again.

I knew that that was probably true. I just hoped they'd come to find me sooner rather than later.

"Well, I'll just have to hurry then wont I," He said and looked up into my eyes.

"**DAMN IT!" I cursed myself silently again.**

He ran the knife back up to my stomach and I swallowed hard hopping that he wouldn't change his mind and decide to stab me.

"Decisions, decisions…I can't decide whether to fuck you from behind or, "He said then turned me around roughly, and put the point of the knife under my chin, "fuck you from the front so I'll have a great view of those beautiful tits bouncing up and down as I fuck the hell out of you."

He ran the knife up to my breasts and smiled at me menacingly. I felt the anger and fear begin to build inside me, because I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him. This sick fuck was going to rape me and the thought of him inside me made me want to vomit.

I did the only I could I spit in his face and told him exactly what I thought of him.

"Fuck you, you sick bastard," I spat.

"Bitch!"He snapped, then punched me twice in the face, with the hand that wasn't holding the knife.

The force of his punches snapped my head back and I could taste the blood in my mouth. I knew that he had busted my lip and that my nose was bleeding because they hurt like hell and I could feel the blood as it dripped down my upper lip and into my mouth.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," he said, then roughly turned me back around, bent me over the counter and pushed my legs apart with his foot.

A wave of defeat swept over me and my tears began to flow. The only thing left to do was beg and I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

He held my hands tightly behind my back with one hand and with the other he laid the knife down on the counter. I felt him reach down, pull my dress up, push my panties aside and run a finger along the slit of my vagina.

I gasped and he laughed, then as I looked up I saw him slip the finger that he had touched me with into his mouth and the sight of it almost made me lose my stomach.

He moaned like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted then said, "I was right. You do taste as sweet as you look. Now let's see if you are as tight as you are sweet."

He positioned himself behind me and as I heard his pants unzip I closed my eyes and tried to think of something…anything else besides what was about to happen. I waited for the penetration with tears streaming down my face, but it never came, instead I heard Randi's angry voice.

"Let her go," She yelled and I looked over to see that she had him in a head lock and was holding the knife to his throat, that he had laid down on the counter earlier.

When he didn't comply she yelled at him in a more threatening voice, "I said let her go NOW ass face!"

He let go of my wrists and stepped back and I immediately pulled down the back of my dress, stood straight up and started for the door. I had to get out of there.

I couldn't breathe. It felt like the walls were closing in around me and I had to escape. I was so focused on getting out of there that Eve's voice barely registered when she told Nikki to go after me as I ran out of the door.

"Nikki follow Claire and make sure that she's okay. Randi and I are going to teach this asshole a lesson."

Once I was out in the hallway I walked over to the wall adjacent the bathroom, leaned back against it, wrapped my arms around myself and tried to calm down and catch my breath.

Nikki came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," I lied.

I was definitely NOT okay. I felt like I could crack at any second and I knew that she could tell.

"I know that everything seems so fucked up right now because of what you just went through, but it will all be okay again I promise."

She said it like she knew exactly what I was feeling. It was like she was speaking from experience and I somehow knew that she was and in a weird way that made me feel closer to her. Her words brought everything I had been feeling to the surface and everything that had happened hit me all at once and a rush of emotions came flooding out in the form of sobs.

She reached out and tried to pull me into a comforting hug and I let her, because even though I didn't know her I felt an odd closeness to her and glad that she was there.

Sometime after my break down Nikki had helped me into the men's room to clean up, since Randi and Eve were still in the other bathroom, 'teaching,' the guy who had tried to attack me a lesson.

As we walked back out into the hall,the door to the women's restroom swung open also and Eve and Randi walked out. Eve took one look at me and threw her arms around me.

"Claire I'm so sorry," she gushed, "After what you told me happened earlier I never should have let you come back here alone. I should have insisted on coming with you."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," I assured her.

She released me from the hug, stepped back and inspected my face.

"Shane's going to freak," she warned.

"I know."

"It was him wasn't it…the guy from earlier?"She asked.

"Yes," I admitted, "but it's not your fault. You didn't know he was still here and neither did I."

"Wait, you mean that sicko tried something earlier?" Randi asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"He grabbed her and Shane threatened him, but he obviously didn't get the message," Eve informed her, guilt and anger distorted her features.

"Well, I'm sure he got the message this time. After the way you racked in the balls I'll be surprised if he'll be able to get up and walk out of there, let alone enjoy any kind of sex for the rest of his life. I doubt he'll be trying to rape anyone else or be coming after you again anytime soon."

"After you tell Shane I'm sure that there won't be anything left to come after you," Eve assured me.

"Oh my god, I have to tell Shane," I said on the edge of hysterics, "How am I going to do that? I can't…I just can't. He's going to kill him. Shane's going to come back here and he's going to kill him and then he's going to go to jail.

"I wouldn't blame Shane if he wanted to kill him, because after I walked in there and saw what he was trying to do to you, I wanted to kill him too," Eve informed me, a glint of anger in her eyes.

"Who am I going to want to kill and why?" Shane as he walked into the hallway behind me.

I took a deep breath, then slowly turned around and met Shane's gaze. When he saw my face his jaw clenched and his fists balled up at his sides. I could feel the anger radiating off of him as he stood there not saying a word and took in the sight of me.

"She's right I'm going to kill whoever the fuck did that to you?"He spoke through clenched teeth.

He was livid, the look in his eyes was lethal and I knew by the sound of his voice that he had meant what he said.

I must have looked so pitiful standing there in front of him, with my busted lip, and bruised face and not to mention the blood stain on the front of my dress, because his face softened and he walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Who did this to you?" he asked lowering his voice, but the anger was still present.

"It was the guy from…from earlier," I told him in a shaky voice.

I was on the verge of breaking down again, but I knew that I couldn't, because if I did it would only piss Shane off more and make things a whole lot worse.

He took a step back and looked me over as if inspecting me to make sure I was still in one piece.

"Are you (pause) okay?"He asked, his eyes left mine and went down to my stomach, before coming back up and meeting my gaze again and I knew that he was including our baby in the question.

"Yes , we're both fine," I assured him.

He pulled me back into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you so much," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too."

"So (pause) Where is he?" he asked.

"In there," I said and pointed to the women's restroom.

"Okay, tell me what happened and tell me everything, because I want to be just the right amount of pissed off when I go in there to kick this guys ass," he said, and clipped off the last words.

And I did just that. I told him everything, every last gory detail of what that asshole had done to me and when I was finished Shane was more than pissed and the look in his eyes made me glad I wasn't the guy laying in that bathroom, because he was about to have his ass handed to him.

"Go wait in the car with Eve and everyone else. I'll be out there in a second," He said, his voice sounding deadly.

"No Shane… Please," I pleaded, "Whatever, you do don't kill him. You're not going to kill him are you?"

"No," He answered, after giving it some thought, "But I'm going to make him wish he was dead."

"Wait," I said, then turned to Randi and Eve, "Where is the knife?"

"Right here," Randi Said, and patted her purse with her hand, "He'll be alright. I'll stay too make sure things don't get out of hand, just go to the car with Eve and Nikki okay."

"Okay," I finally agreed, then allowed Eve and Nikki to lead me out of the hallway and outside to the car, because I knew one way or the other Shane was going to his way and it was better that it be under the watchful eyes of the cousin I trusted.

The car ride home was silent, everyone was exhausted and no one wanted to talk about what had happened. Neither Shane nor Randi had offered anything about what they had had done to the guy in the bathroom and I wasn't sure I even wanted to know. We finally made it home at around four in the morning, after dropping Randi and Nikki off at their house across town, and I headed straight for the shower.

Even though I was no longer there, trapped in the bathroom with my attacker, I could still feel his disgusting hands all over me and it made my skin crawl. I scrubbed until my skin was red and still I couldn't scrub him or the memories away. This time I trapped in my own personal hell and there was no way out.

At some time I had had another breakdown in the shower, but I was sure no one had heard no one had heard me crying over the sounds of the running water. Once I had calmed myself down enough I finished my shower, got dressed in my pajamas and walked back to my room. When I got there I found Shane sitting on my bed waiting for me. I paused for a minute in the doorway and then continued in.

"Hey," he said and stood.

"Hey."

"Claire, are you okay?" he asked.

The look in his eyes told me that he already knew the answer to that question, but I lied any way.

"Yeah," I said, and it was the second time that night that I had told someone I was okay when I wasn't.

"Don't lie to me. I heard you crying when you were in the shower and I know you're not okay," he said, his eyes and his voice full of concern and worry.

I thought I had been quiet, but apparently not quiet enough, because he had heard me and I knew that it must have hurt him to hear me crying like that and I also knew that he was waiting for my response to what he had just told me, but I didn't know what to say.

"Oh," was all I finally managed say, then walked past him to the bed and began to pull back the covers.

"Do you want to talk about it?"He asked.

I knew that he had turned toward me and was talking to my back, so I turned back to him before answering.

"No…Not really, I just want to go to bed," I said quietly, hoping he'd understand.

"Okay."

"Will you do something for me?"I asked and looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah …Sure, anything. What is it?"

"Will you lay next to me," I said then looked away and continued, "but not touch me unless I ask you too…I need to know that you're there. I just…I don't want to be touched right now."

He didn't say anything so looked i up at him and asked," Is that okay?"

"Yeah, baby whatever you need," he said, and gave me that a sad smile again, that didn't reach his eyes, "You get into bed and I'll turn out the light."

I crawled into the bed and under the covers and waited for Shane to turn out the light before turning on to my side and closing my eyes. I felt the bed shift as he got in and as promised he just lay there and didn't touch me, but I felt his eyes on me and I knew that he was watching and hoping that I would say that it was okay for him to hold me, but I never did and we both just laid until I finally fell asleep.

**Shane's POV**

I was ripped from my sleep in the early morning hours by Claire's screams. It took me a second to realize what was going. Claire was having a nightmare and it must have been a bad one, because she was thrashing around, screaming and crying out for me. I rolled over and turned on the lamp and then rolled back over and began to shake Claire gently, trying to wake her up.

"Claire!" I shouted, "Claire, wake up!"

"No…No…Please…no!"She screamed, and I knew right then, who and what she was dreaming about.

"Claire!"I shouted again.

Her eyes shot open

"Shane?"she asked, seeing me but still distraught from the dream.

"Yeah baby, it's me. You're safe now. No one can hurt you."

"Oh god, Shane," she sobbed and sat up and through her arms around me.

I wrapped mine around her and held her until she calmed down.

"It was so horrible, I was back there, trapped in that bathroom with him and there was no one there to help me," She said.

"You're not there anymore, baby, I'm here and I'll never let anyone you ever again," I promised, "I should have killed him Claire."

"No, Shane. I'm glad you didn't," She said and pulled back and looked into my eyes, "because we need you Shane, me and the baby, and if you had killed him, you'd go to jail, and I don't think I could handle that right now."

"You mean everything to me and it kills me to see you like this," I admitted, then pulled her back into my arms, "You know, it's still early, maybe you should go back to sleep and get some rest."

"No, I don't think I could go back to sleep right now ,even if I wanted to."

"It's just now seven o'clock," I said, looked over at the clock and let go of her, "You've only had two hours of sleep and you're pregnant. After what you went through ,that can't be good for you. Maybe you should at least try."

"I think maybe I could use a drink of water first or maybe some milk," She said, and cleared her throat.

"Okay, I'll go get it for you, but you lay down and rest," I insisted.

"No, I'll go with you."

"Alright, come on," I said, pulled back the covers and then stood up.

I knew she didn't want to be alone right and I wasn't going to force it, so I took her hand and helped her out of bed and then we both walked over to the door. I opened it and let Claire through then walked out after her and shut the door behind us.

It was cold in the hallway and I as we walked towards the stairs I began to wish he had put on a shirt, but I wasn't about to go back, Claire needed to get back up here to bed and beside it would only take a couple of minutes to get her something to drink.

We're almost to the bottom of the stairs when someone knocked loudly on the front door. Claire grabbed my hand and jumped down the last stair to where I stood.

"Who could that be, it's so early," Claire said, sounding scared.

"I don't know, but stay right here. I'll be right back," I instructed.

"No, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to look out the window. I'll be right back, I promise."I assured her.

I walked over to the window that had the best view of the front door, moved the curtain to the side just enough to see out. The sun hadn't completely come up yet, so there the figures at the door were shadowed, but I could still tell that they were the cops. I had gut feeling that they had come for me and I didn't know how I was going to tell Claire. She was already so stressed out and she had just told me that she didn't think I could take it if I had to go to jail. I let the curtain fall closed, then walked back over to her and prayed that I was wrong and that she wouldn't have to see me carted off to jail in hand cuffs, while she was in the state that she was in.

"Who was it?" she asked, and I noticed that Eve and Michael had Joined at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's the police," I said, and swallowed nervously.

"You think there here for you don't you?" she asked, and fear was present in her voice. She'd read me like a book.

"Yes."

"Police! Open up!" One of them shouted loudly, while banging on the door, "We know you're in there!"

"Guess I better go answer the door," I said, excepting my fate.

"Shane…No," she pleaded, tears sparkling in her eyes

"I have to baby," I said and kissed her forehead, the one spot on her face that wasn't bruised, then turned and walked towards the front door.

I heard their footsteps as Claire, Michael and Eve followed behind me. When I reached the front door, I put my hand on the knob and took a deep breath before opening it. Two men in police uniforms stood there staring back at me and I didn't recognize either of them.

"Shane Collins?" One of them asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"You are under arrest for the assault and battery of Lee Wilcox," The other informed me and pulled out as he pulled out a pair of shiny silver handcuff.

* * *

**E/N:**

Hope you huys enjoyed the chapter. Another one should be coming soon. Let me know what you think. Review! Review! Review!


	5. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update, but thanks for sticking around. The next chapter is already in the works, it should be up shortly. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't forget you guys and I appreciate you taking the time to read my work and leave your feedback. Thank you to Angelanharvey3 for being the best beta ever.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I looked at the police officers incredulously. How could they be here to arrest me? How could I be going to jail for assault and battery after what that sick fuck did to Claire? Beside, how do they even know it was me?

"You're fucking kidding, right?" I asked in a very pissed off tone as I stepped outside.

"No, I'm not kidding. So turn your ass around so that I can put these handcuffs on you and read you your rights," the officer said impatiently, then reached out and grabbed my arm.

"No!" I yelled, then yanked my arm out of his grasp. "How the hell do you even know that I did what you are accusing me of?"

"Because your wallet with your drivers license in it was found at the scene and a very badly beaten Lee Wilcox identified you as the man who did it," he answered matter-of-factly.

**Fuck, how could you not realize that your wallet was missing, dumbass!**

I ran my hand through my hair and laughed humorlessly, then asked, "After what that asshole did to my girlfriend, my _pregnant_ girlfriend, YOU are seriously going to arrest ME?"

"I don't know what he did to your girlfriend, all I know is what he said you did to him and that he was badly beaten when we found him, so yes I'm going to arrest you. Now turn around," he instructed, reaching for my arm again.

"Get your hands off me, man! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled at the cop. "Would you like to know what he did? Huh? That sick fuck tried to rape her, and yeah, I got a little angry."

"We have no witnesses to that, Mr. Collins. Mr. Wilcox says he did nothing to you. He admitted to making a move on your girlfriend and nothing more, but he's says that later, after the fact, you found him in the hallway, dragged him into the lady's bathroom, and proceeded to beat him up while saying, 'I'll teach you to hit on my girlfriend'," the officer stated.

**This guy has got to be kidding. No one can be this fucking stupid.**

"And you believe that? Do you hear yourself? Do you hear how fucking stupid that sounds?" I asked incredulously.

"It doesn't really matter what I believe," the officer said.

"Listen, Officer BUTT MUNCH," Eve yelled, stepping forward, "I am a witness that he did, in fact, do something. I walked in on him trying to rape my best friend. Oh, and he beat the crap out of her too, and she has the bruises and that fat lip to prove it. So why don't pull your head out of your ass and quit wasting your fucking time on my damn doorstep and go arrest the motherfucker and charge him with assault and attempted rape while you are at it!"

"Look I get that you're angry and if that's what happened, fine, we'll get to the bottom of it, but we were sent here to arrest him and bring him to the station. That is our job and that it what we're going to do, one way or another. So, I suggest that you turn around, Mr. Collins, and let me put these handcuffs on you, or you will be charged with resisting arrest," the officer informed us.

"This is bullshit!" I shouted, but turned around and let him cuff me anyway.

**No sense in making this worse than it already was.**

They had begun to read me my rights when Claire ran out onto the porch crying, and threw her arms around my neck.

"No! You can't! You can't take him!" she sobbed.

My heart sank. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her it was all just another nightmare and that I wasn't going anywhere. But I was handcuffed, and though it may have been a nightmare, it wasn't a dream. It was real. It was our reality. But I would be damned if I'd let that guy get away with what he'd done to her.

"It will be okay. I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she said, leaning back and looking into my eyes. "But it's not right, Shane. It's not fair."

"I know it's not, but it's just another bump in the road. We'll get through this," I told her, trying not to upset further, even though I was seething on the inside.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" she asked, turning to the police officers. "Because what they said is true; that guy, Lee Wilcox, or whatever his name is, tried to rape me, and he would have succeeded if Eve, my cousin, and her friend hadn't walked in and stopped him."

"The four of you can come into the station and give your statements. If I were you, I'd get on the phone with a lawyer and bail bonds man pretty quickly. Since it's the weekend though, I doubt you'll get a bail hearing until Monday. But that's pretty much it, and I'm sorry, but I really do have to take him in now. There is nothing that can be done about that," the officer informed her.

She turned backed to me and hugged me tightly. I stood there and once again wished I could return the hug, but couldn't, because of course, I was handcuffed.

"You're freezing," she said, breaking the hug. She felt my arms and chest as if to see how cold I was, then looked over at the officer. "Can you wait to take him, for just a second? I'll be right back."

"Okay, but only for a second, then we have to go," the officer said, granting Claire's request.

His tone had changed a lot. I guess after seeing Claire and the bruises on her face for himself, he realized that we may have actually been telling the truth, and maybe, just maybe, he felt a little bit sorry for us.

Claire turned and ran into the house, then Officer Bentley – I'd finally read his name tag -finished reading me my rights.

It wasn't long before Claire came running back onto the porch with one of my t-shirts in hand. She quickly walked over to me and placed the t-shirt over my head and around my neck, then gave me another quick hug. I had to smile, because after everything that she'd been through, and everything that happened this morning, she was still worried about whether or not I was warm.

"I'll get you out. I promise," she said as she stepped back and wiped away the fresh tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I love you."

"I know you will, and I love you too," I told her.

"We'll be down there in a little while to give our statements, okay?"

"Okay."

"We have to go now," Officer Bentley announced.

"Bye, Shane."

I could tell that she was on the verge of tears again. "Bye baby," I replied, then kissed her forehead. I looked at Michael and Eve then. "Bye."

"It's not bye, man. You won't be in there long, we'll see to it that the right person is behind bars," Michael said, sounding as serious as a heart attack.

"Thanks man, and take care of her while I'm gone, okay?"

"You got it."

I turned to Officer Bentley and told him I was ready, then let him lead me away from the only family I had, and put me in the back of his squad car.

He and the other officer got into the car and I looked back in time to see Michael and Eve lead Claire into the house as I was driven away.

**Claire's POV**

I allowed myself to be lead back into the house by Michael and Eve. I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. Eve sat down next to me and began rubbing my back in a comforting, circular motion.

"It will be okay, Claire Bear; we'll get Shane out…there's no way those charges will stick after we tell them the real story," she assured me.

"I hope you're right." I looked over at her, then ran a shaky hand through my hair and leaned back on the couch. "Because I don't think I could take it if Shane had to be in jail right now for any amount of time. I know that he may have to stay until Monday, but if he had to stay for months or years, I don't know what I'd do…because I love him and I need him right now, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I guess I'd better go get dressed and make some phone calls," I said, then stood and looked down at Eve. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure Claire, what is it?" she asked, then stood also.

"Can you please call Randi and Nikki and tell them what's going on and that we'll pick them up on the way to the station?"I asked.

"Sure, I'm on it," she assured me.

"Thank you, Eve," I said, then hugged her tightly, and looked over her shoulder at Michael. "Thank you too, Michael."

"What did I do?" Michael asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's not what you did, it's what you said," I told him, then let go of Eve and stepped over to him. "Thanks for saying what you did to Shane outside before he left."

"I meant every word. He's my best friend and I'd do anything for him," he said, then stepped forward and hugged me. "I'm going to start by making sure he gets out of jail and that that bastard who hurt you gets put behind bars."

"Well, we won't get anything done by standing here," I said, then broke the hug. "So I guess I should go up stairs and get started on those phone calls."

"Wait, before you call the bail bonds man, do we even know how we're going to pay Shane's bail, if it comes to that, I mean?" Eve asked. "I have a little money saved up. I don't know if it's enough, but you can have it."

"No, that's okay, Eve. Don't use that. I'll ask my mom."

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Eve asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so," I said with a shrug, then turned and walked towards the stairs. "I'll be back down in a little while."

"Claire," I heard Michael call from behind me.

I turned back around to face him. "Yes?"

"Let me worry about calling the bail bonds man, okay?" Michael suggested.

"But -"

"No buts," Michael interrupted, "You've been through a lot and now this. You shouldn't have to take on everything all by yourself. Eve's calling your cousin. Let me do this and you just worry about getting dressed and talking to your mom."

"Okay. Thank you, Michael," I said, agreeing to let him make the call.

"You're welcome, now get upstairs," he said with a smile.

I knew that he just wanted to feel like he was helping Shane in some way, and who was I to take that from him, plus I really was starting to feel like all of the weight was on my shoulders and I could use the relief.

I turned and walked up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I paused for a second in the doorway and looked over at the unmade bed where Shane and I had been only minutes earlier and felt a little choked up.

I walked over and sat down on the bed, then picked up the picture I had framed of me and Shane last Christmas from the night stand and traced a finger over his smiling face.

"You should be here with me in bed, asleep, not in some police station, being booked, finger printed and having your mug shot taken. Why didn't I turn that guy in when I had the chance? Then none of this would be happening. It's all my fault. I'm sorry," I whispered, then placed the picture back on the nightstand.

I wiped a tear from my cheek then reached back down to pick up my cell phone from the night stand and dialed my mother's number. It wasn't long before I heard her voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," I said with a sniffle.

"Hi Claire, is everything okay?" she asked sounding worried, then added, "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know mom, and yeah, I'm okay. Listen, I need to talk to you and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I stopped by later."

"Of course I don't mind, Claire. Anytime you need to talk, I'm here. Sounds kind of important though, are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, If you're sure… I was thinking maybe we could talk about your birthday while you're here. I know you probably want to celebrate with your friends and Shane, but I thought maybe you could work in a little bit of time for your dear old Mom."

"Yeah Mom, sure, I gotta go. I'll see you in a few hours, okay? Bye," I said, and hung up before she had a chance to reply.

I had actually forgotten about my birthday, and with my dad gone and Shane in jail, it just didn't seem all that important right now. I wasn't sure that I even wanted to celebrate it at all this year.

I was about to sit my phone back on the nightstand when it started to play, "Good Morning Beautiful," by Steve Holy. I looked down and saw that it was my alarm going off and a picture of Shane and I had popped up on the screen. I knew that I hadn't set it to do that and realized that Shane must have done it the night before while I was sleeping.

I thought about Shane laying there next to me, wanting to touch me, wanting to hold me and comfort me, but knowing that he couldn't, because I had told him not to. That _I _didn't want him to. He must have felt so horrible, so sad, unwanted and helpless, almost exactly what I was feeling at that moment. To know that I was the one that made him feel that way brought tears to my eyes, and to know that he had done something so sweet, because he knew it would make me happy made cry even harder.

If I had known what was going to, I would have let him hold me. I would have done so much more.

At some point I had finally been able drag myself off the bed and get dressed, wash my face, and brush my teeth. I had just gotten back from the bathroom and was sitting on the bed putting my shoes on when someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

Michael opened the door, poked his head in, and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, almost. I'm just putting my shoes on."

"Do you mind if I talk to you while you do that," he asked.

"No, I don't mind. Come in, sit down," I instructed, patting the bed beside me.

Michael walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "I talked to the Bail Bondsman."

"And?"

"He said that he's going to call the jail and get Shane's information, then call us back," Michael said, then wearily added, " He also said that Shane would probably have to stay in there until Monday, that he charges 10% down, and that he'll know more after he contacts the jail. But he said with an assault and battery charge, Shane could get anywhere from a $2,000 to 10,000 fine and/or 6 months to 10 years in jail."

"So that's it? You are telling me that Shane could, and most likely will, go to jail?" I asked, holding back tears.

"No, not at all. I told him about Lee Wilcox and what he did to you, and that we have witnesses, and he said that if we get an attorney, and he can prove that Lee Wilcox is guilty, then it's possible that the charges could be dropped, or that at least the sentencing could be reduced. But the best thing would be if Lee Wilcox dropped the charges, then there is a good possibility that the state would too, under the circumstances."

"Oh God, Michael, I don't know…I just don't know. I'm so scared, and so tired, and all of this stress can't be good for the baby. I mean, it's already taking a toll on me. I don't know how much more I can take without completely falling apart," I told him.

"I know you've been through a lot Claire, and Shane would kill me if I let anything happen to you or the baby, so if you think it's too much, and that you need to stay here and rest, then we can figure out how to do this a different way," he suggested.

"There is no other way. Let's just go, I can rest later," I said, then finished tying my shoes, stood up, and walked over to the door.

When I turned around, Michael was still sitting on the bed staring at me with a worried look on his face.

"What?"

"Claire, you just sat here and basically told me that you're exhausted and stressed out, which probably means that you're not feeling well and you told me that you're worried about how all of this is affecting the baby. I think for the sake of your health and the sake of the baby, you should just stay here and rest, and let us take care of this, and later on, we'll take you down to the station to give your statement."

"No Michael," I refused. "I **WILL NOT** stay here and do nothing while Shane just sits in some jail cell. So let's just go down there and get this over with so that I CAN come home and rest."

"I don't know, Claire," Michael hesitated.

"I'll be fine, and if it makes you feel any better, I promise that I will come back here and get straight into bed after we get done at the station, AND I go and talk to my mom."

"Okay fine, let's go, but maybe you should put off talking to your mom until tomorrow," he suggested as he walked over to where I stood in the doorway.

"Maybe."

I motioned him through the doorway then turned off the light before walking out and closing the door behind myself. We met Eve in the front hallway, and of course, she was all gothed out and looked like she was ready to kick anyone's ass who looked at her funny. I had to smile when I saw her.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Nothing…you're just so… you," I told her with a giggle and continued pass her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she followed us out the door.

"Nothing really…it's just that through everything, I can count on you to always be you and I like that. It's comforting."

"You're such a weirdo," she said to me as we followed Michael across the lawn after he'd locked up the house. "If you weren't pregnant, and well…you, I'd swear you were drunk."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I can always count on you to be you, and I like that," Eve mocked.

"Shut up, Eve." I thumped her on the back of the head, opened the car door, and ducked into the backseat, closing the door before she could get me back.

"Bitch," Eve joked as she got in the car and closed her door as well.

Michael got in too, chuckling under his breath, and started the engine, then pulled the car away from the curb. We were on our way to the police station to give statements to the police that could affect our lives forever.

We didn't make it to the station until about an hour and a half after they had initially arrested Shane, and we had to wait for what seemed like forever for them to finally take our statements. When they did, they took us one by one into the office and asked us questions about Lee Wilcox and about the night before. When it was my turn, I was nervous and a little scared, but I knew what I had to do; I had to tell them everything. Every little painful detail of what that pervert Lee Wilcox had done and had tried to do to me. When it was over and we were ready to be taken to see Shane, I was exhausted, but the thought of seeing him, even though it had only been a couple of hours since I'd seen him last, made me feel like jumping up and down.

After the guard had told us about the no-touching rule for the millionth time, he opened the door and let us in. Shane was sitting in the center of the small, dimly lit room with his head down, staring at the table, and his hands folded out in front of him.

"Shane?"

He looked up at me and smiled as I said his name.

"Hey," he said. "You look…"

"Exhausted? Horribly ugly and disfigured? It's alright, you can say it," I said, interrupting whatever lie he was about to tell. I walked over and sat down across from him, while Eve and Michael sat down on either side of me, and Randi and Nikki stood behind us.

I knew I looked awful, with my fat lip, black eye, and bruised cheek, but he was probably about to say I looked beautiful, which would have been sweet, but a complete lie - because who are we kidding - I looked like crap.

"I know better… Those are your words, not mine."

"So, how are they treating you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Like a criminal," he said. "But it's not like it's the first time. I'd rather talk about you, though. How do you feel?"

"Really, really, tired."

"Speaking of that, would you please tell Claire that since she's tired and not feeling well, not to mention the fact that she's _pregnant_, she needs to go home tonight and sleep, and wait until tomorrow to go talk to her mom about bailing you out," Eve Interjected. "She wouldn't listen to Michael or me, so I figure that since your boyfriend and her baby-daddy, maybe she'll listen to you."

"What?" Shane asked pointedly.

"Thanks, Eve," I said sarcastically, then turned my attention back to Shane. "Look, I feel fine. Really. There's no need to worry."

"What does she mean, you're not feeling well? And why the hell did she just say you're getting ready to go talk to your Mom about bailing me out?"

"Shane," I pleaded. "Please, don't be mad."

"Guys, could you leave for a second?" Shane asked our company without taking his gaze from mine. "I'd like to talk to Claire alone."

"Yeah sure," Michael said as he stood up from the table.

"Sorry," Eve said, putting her hand on my shoulder as she stood.

They all walked over to the door and the guard let them out.

"Claire, I don't want your mom involved in this."

"I know, but I want you home with me…with us, and none of us have the money to pay your bail if it comes to that. My mom does. I don't know what else to do, Shane," I said pitifully.

"Your mom was just starting to come around. The minute she finds out I'm in jail, that's over."

"When I tell her what happened and why you're here, she'll understand and she'll get you out."

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. She has too. She knows how much I love you."

"Yeah, she and your dad both knew that before, and they still threatened to put me in jail."

"I know, but things are different now...you said it yourself; she was starting to come around. Besides, this is my fault. If I had just turned him in, then none of this would be happening. You wouldn't be in here," I said, my voice cracking.

I felt the tears coming on, and soon they were rolling down my cheeks. I wiped them away and put my hands on the table, looking down, but the tears wouldn't stop. Shane reached across the table and put his hand on mine. The guard cleared his throat, but Shane didn't move, instead he lifted my chin, looked into my eyes, and brushed his fingers gently across my cheek.

"No touching, Mr. Collins. If you can't keep your hands to yourself, you are going back to your cell. This is your one and only warning," the guard warned.

"Fine, sorry, whatever," he snapped, then slid his hands back to his side of the table, never once taking his attention away from me. "Claire, I never want to hear you say that again. If you want to blame someone, blame that fucker for what he did to you, or blame me because I still would have kicked his ass even if you had turned him in. That's just who I am; he hurt you and I couldn't just walk away, but don't ever blame yourself because none of this is your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"But-"

"No buts," Shane interrupted me. "You know I'm right."

"Okay," I agreed. "But you have to let me do this for you. You have to let me ask my mom for help."

He looked down at the table and took a deep breath, then looked back up into my eyes.

"Fine…but you have to promise me that you'll wait until tomorrow, okay?"

"What…why?" I asked, ready to argue with him. "If this is about what Eve said, don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Claire, I agree with Eve, and I happen to know that you got about two hours of sleep last night, and that's not nearly enough for someone in your condition, especially with everything else that you've been through lately."

"Condition? _Condition_?" I asked defensively, jumping up from the table, "Seriously, Shane? You make it sound as if I have some sort of disease. I'm pregnant. I know I'm pregnant and I would never do anything to put either of us in danger!"

"I'm not saying that you would. But you need to get some rest, and it won't hurt anything to put it off until tomorrow. I can't get out of here until Monday anyway," he said, trying to reason with me.

"I know that, but I think it's better if I talk to her today. That way if she does say no, I have time to figure out another way to get you out of here."

"Didn't you just tell me that you knew that she would agree to pay my bail?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well if you know she's going to say yes, then it can wait until tomorrow, can't it?" he asked with a grin on his face that told me he knew he knew had just won this argument.

"Whatever. Even though I feel completely fine, I will go home and rest tonight, but I'm going over there to talk to her first thing in the…morning," I said, then grabbed a hold of the table to steady myself.

I suddenly felt like the room was spinning and black spots began to creep into my vision.

**So much for feeling completely fine**.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shane asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but maybe I'm not as fine as I thought I was…"

"Well, sit down," he instructed, "and drink this."

He handed me a glass of water that he had poured from the pitcher on the table, and I sat down slowly, closed my eyes, then took a couple deep breaths and a few sips of water from the glass. I could feel Shane's eyes on me, and I knew that he must have been worried.

I was right because when I opened my eyes, Shane was staring at me and his face was tight with worry.

"Are you better now?" he asked.

"Yes. I didn't mean to scare you, I just got a little dizzy..."

"Do you want me to have Michael and Eve come back in here and tell them to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I'm okay. Like I said, I just got a little dizzy. I'm fine now...really," I assured him.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. I feel better," I assured him again.

He didn't look convinced, but let it drop, and I was glad because I really didn't want to go to the hospital tonight. What I really wanted was to go talk to my mom so that I could know for sure that we would have the money to get Shane out on Monday, if the judge granted him bail. But it looked like tonight, the only thing I would be doing was going home and going bed, whether I wanted to or not. I had to admit though, I was starting to feel pretty cruddy and could really use the rest.

"Well, did you call the bail bonds man?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, Michael did."

"Well, what did he say…or should I ask Michael?"

"I think you should talk to Michael. He made the call, he should be the one to fill you in," I informed him.

Shane looked at me as if he was seriously considering what I had just said, then turned to the guard.

"Would you let them back in?" he asked loud enough for the guard to hear him.

The guard turned and opened the door, then motioned for Michael and Eve to come in. A few seconds later, they walked through the door and over to the table, then sat down next to me, facing Shane.

"You're not too mad at me, are you?" Eve asked, directing the question at me.

"No, Eve. I'm not mad. You can sleep with both eyes closed tonight," I said, patting her on the back.

"That's good to know."

"Not to change the subject, but Michael, Claire told me you were the one to talk to the bail bonds man; what did he say?" Shane asked, jumping right in.

Michael took a deep breath, then told Shane everything that the bail bonds man had told him, from the fact that he would have to stay in jail until Monday, which Shane already knew, to the more depressing details, like he could have to do some jail time or pay a serious fine.

I thought it wouldn't be as hard when Michael told Shane because I had heard it before, but hearing it the second time around made it even more real and so much worse. The expression on Shane's face told me he wasn't feeling any better about the situation than I was. Though he did look a little more relieved when Michael told him that they were going to arrest Lee Wilcox, go down to the club, and see if they can find any more evidence. If they do have enough to convict Lee Wilcox, then Shane could get his sentence knocked down, or thrown out all together.

"Thanks for doing that for me, man," Shane said.

"It was nothing," Michael shrugged. "I just called the guy and asked some questions."

"But seriously Mike, it means a lot."

"No problem."

"So, would you do me another favor and take Claire home and make sure she gets some rest?" Shane asked, talking to Michael but looking straight at me.

"Yeah, sure," Michael assured him.

"I am sitting right here, you know," I said, annoyed.

"I know. But you are my girlfriend and that is our child you're carrying. As far as I know, the two of you are okay right now, and I just want to make sure it stays that way, okay?" Shane said.

"Okay," I relented.

Shane gave me a look I couldn't quite decipher before turning back to Michael. I knew what had happened earlier probably scared the bejeesus out of him and that he was just trying to look out for me, and I really couldn't fault him for that.

"So, I guess I'll see you guys Monday," Shane asked, and it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, and this time you'll be walking out of here, and you won't be coming back," Michael assured.

There was a promise behind those words and somehow that gave me hope because whatever Michael said, he meant, and he always found a way to make it happen.

We all stood up and walked towards the door with Shane following close behind. I turned to Shane and smiled. He smiled back sadly, and I wanted so badly to touch him, to kiss him and wrap him in my arms, but I knew that because of the jail's stupid no-touching rule, I couldn't. So I settled with an 'I love you' and turned to follow Michael, Eve, Randi, and Nikki out the door.

After we left the jail, we dropped Randi and Nikki back at their place and went straight home. When we walked in the front door and I looked over to the couch, I saw Shane's game controller in the vacant spot where he usually sat to play his video games, and an emptiness swept over me. Even though I knew he would be home soon, and Michael and Eve were standing beside me, I couldn't help but feel alone.

"I'm starving. I think I'll make some sandwiches. Anyone else hungry?" Eve asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I'll take one," Michael answered as he sat down on the couch.

"Claire, do you want one?" Eve asked me directly, and I knew then that the original question had been for me too, not everyone as she had implied.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked unenthusiastically, already knowing the answer.

"Not really, because if you say no, I'll hold you down and force feed it to you anyway," she said and I knew she was dead serious.

"Fine...I'll take one," I said, partially to appease her, and partially because I was pregnant and I hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Good...you can go upstairs and rest if you want, and I'll bring it up to you."

"Okay, thank you," I said before turning and walking towards the stairs.

I couldn't wait to curl up in bed and sleep the rest of the day away. This whole thing; what had happened last night, and worrying about Shane being in jail, had taken a lot out of me. I hoped that I wouldn't have another nightmare like the one from this morning, that it was a post-traumatic, one time thing, and that I could just sleep in peace without that sicko, Lee Wilcox, slipping into my dreams, but I knew I wouldn't rest well again until Shane was home.

I was lying on my bed in one of Shane's t-shirts, watching some pointless comedy on TV, when Eve walked in with my dinner and what looked like a gift bag.

"Hope you're hungry, 'cause if you're not, you're gonna eat it anyway," she said, walking over to the bed and handing me a glass of milk and a plate with some sort of green tortilla thing on it.

"What's that?" I asked, eyeing the contents of the plate suspiciously.

"It's a turkey cheese spinach wrap. Quit looking at it like that and just eat it. You'll love it, trust me," she said impatiently.

I sat the glass of milk down on the nightstand and picked up the wrap, then took a bite. To my surprise, it was delicious.

"It's yummy, Eve. Thank you," I told her with a smile.

"See, what did I say? I knew you'd love it, and you better eat it all and drink that milk, too," she said, pointing to the glass of milk.

"I will, **MOTHER**," I said, annoyed.

"Scoot over," she commanded.

"No," I shot back a little too quickly, startling Eve.

"Why?"

I shrugged a little, trying to think of a way to explain my feelings. "Because...because this is Shane's side of the bed, and this is as close as I can be to him right now," I admitted in a quiet voice.

"This isn't the first time Shane's been in jail, you know...and you got through that okay. Plus, he'll be out in a couple days," Eve offered.

"Yeah I know, but I wasn't pregnant then, and I wasn't almost raped by a guy in the bathroom, and Shane wasn't in jail because he beat that guy up, so forgive me if I'm being a little irrational right now."

Eve gave me a look of understanding, and without saying another word, she walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside me.

"So, I know your birthday is not until Monday, but I got you something and I thought you should open it now," she said, sitting the gift bag down on the bed in front of me.

I put the plate and the glass of milk down on the nightstand, then picked up the bag. I looked over at Eve and smiled. "Do I even want to know what's in here?"

"It's nothing crazy. It's something every expectant mother should have, now open it," she told me, practically vibrating with anticipation.

I took the packing tissue out of the bag and peered inside. It was a book. I reached into the bag, pulled it out, and turned it over so that I could see the front cover.

"_What to Expect When You're Expecting_...Thanks Eve," I said.

"You've told me how scared you are about being pregnant, so I figured maybe this could help both you and Shane. Sort of give you a heads up on what to expect during the pregnancy, and maybe you won't be so freaked out if something out of the ordinary happens."

"Like what?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Like...I don't know, read the book," she said finally.

"Okay I will, but not right now. I just want to lay here, watch TV, and hopefully fall asleep and not think about anything. You can stay if you want, but no serious talk is allowed, okay?"

"Sounds great... What are we watching?" she asked, turning towards the TV.

"American Pie...but wouldn't you rather be with Michael?" I asked curiously.

"No, he said he was going to eat his sandwich and go out because he has some things to take care of, so I thought I'd spend some time with my bestie," she said, then sank back into the pillow behind her.

"Then I guess it's just the two of us," I said, then laid back, rolled over onto my side, and got comfortable.

In all honesty, I was glad to have Eve with me because I really didn't want be alone and there was no one else I'd rather pass the time with...well, except for maybe Shane. However, I was exhausted and it wasn't long before I was knocked out cold.

**Shane's POV**

I was laying on the bunk in my cell thinking about Claire, wondering how she was doing, if she was feeling any better and wishing I could be there with her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and make everything bad that's happened in the last twenty-four hours go away. I just wanted...no _needed_ to be near her, and since I was trapped in this fucking hellhole, I knew all of that would have to wait. But I also knew I couldn't rest without hearing her voice and knowing that she was okay. I had to call her.

I got up and walked over to the steel bars surrounding my cell and peered out. There was a guard about fifty feet away sitting at a desk reading a book.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to get his attention.

He looked up and the look he gave me said he wasn't very happy about being interrupted. But to be honest, I really didn't give a fuck. I was anxious to talk to Claire and he was just going to have to get over it, get off his ass, and come over here to let me out so that I could make a phone call.

"May I help you?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, you could let me out of here so that I can make a phone call."

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

**Because if you don't, I'll kick your fucking teeth in.**

"Because I'm asking nicely. So _please_... Let me out so that I can make a phone call."

"Nope...don't think I will. I think I'm going to sit here and enjoy this book. You can make a call in the morning," he said smugly.

**God! This guy is a fucking prick!**

"I need to make a phone call now, asshole,"I snapped.

"_You_ don't _need_ to do anything and _I_ will let you make a phone call when _I_ get ready to. So sit down and shut up."

This guy was really pissing me off and I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he was trying to do.

"Look, my girlfriend is pregnant and she wasn't feeling well earlier. I need to call her to and make sure she's okay. So will you please let me out of here so that I can do that?" I asked, trying hard to stay calm when all I really wanted to do was kick him in the throat.

"Okay, you caught me on a good day. I'll let you make the call...after I finish this chapter," he said, a little too happy with himself.

"Damn it!" I shouted angrily, grabbed the bars and shook them in frustration. "Just let me make the fucking phone call!"

I wanted to strangle this guy. He was being a dick for no reason and it was really pissing me off. If it wasn't for the fact that I would be thrown back in here and be separated from Claire for who knows how long, I'd kick his sorry ass the second I got released.

Half a second later, I'm guessing after he'd heard me yelling, another guard walked around the corner and grabbed the keys from the jackass, walked over to my cell, and unlocked the door to let me out, but not before giving the other dude a piece of his mind.

"Harley, next time the kid asks to make a phone call, you need to get off your lazy ass, quit reading those pansy assed romance novels you love so much, and open his cell. Because if I have to do your job again, you'll be reading that book through a hole in your neck...got it?"

I chuckled to myself. A romance novel...seriously? Someone needs to cut the tampon string.

"Thanks, man" I told the guard who let me out. "I appreciate it."

"Don't get too happy. You've got ten minutes."

I walked out of the cell and down the hall to the payphone. I picked up the receiver, dialed zero, and waited for the operator to patch me through. There was silence on the line and then I heard Claire's voice.

"Shane?"

"Hey baby," I said, happy to finally hear her voice. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," she said and I could hear her sniffle quietly on the other line. "I wish you were here."

"I do too," I told her, then took a calming breath, and asked even though I already knew the answer, I asked, "Are you crying?"

"No," she lied.

I knew she was lying, but I didn't know why. If it was because she didn't want me to feel bad, it was too late for that. I felt awful. I hated that she had to go through all this and I couldn't be with her right now. If it was because she was embarrassed, she had no reason to be.

"Claire," I warned, wanting her to admit it to me.

"Fine. Yes, I'm crying...again," she said finally. "God, you probably think I'm a loser."

So it _was_ because she was embarrassed.

"No, I think that you've been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours, that you're pregnant, and you miss me. I mean, who wouldn't cry? Have you seen me?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "This orange jumpsuit is very flattering."

"Be serious, Shane," she said with a giggle.

I had succeeded in making her laugh and I loved the sound of it, but I knew she was right. It was time to be serious.

"Okay, seriously, I don't think you're loser, but I _do_ think you are too hard on yourself. Like I said, you're pregnant and you've been through a lot. I'm surprised you're still standing. It's okay to cry, I'd be more worried if you weren't a little emotional right now," I said gently.

"It's just that I need you right now and I hate it so much that you can't be here," she said, her voice strangled by the tears she was trying to hold in.

The sound of it made me angry. Knowing that he had done this to her...to _us_, made me want to kill him.

"Me too, and I am thoroughly pissed that that jackhole took me away from you," I said, my tone cold and angry. "When you walked in today, I wanted to wrap you in my arms and never let you go."

"I felt the same way this morning when they took you away," she whispered, getting chocked up again.

"So, anyways," I said, changing the subject; I couldn't bear to hear her cry anymore. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier...physically at least," she declared. "Actually, I've been reading this book that Eve gave me. It's called, _What to Expect When You're Expecting, _, but actually fainting is not. So, since I didn't actually faint, I think I'm okay."

"I want you to at least call Dr. Henton and see what she says," I told her.

Even though she hadn't actually fainted, it was better to be safe than sorry, and it would give us both some peace of mind.

"Okay, I will...I promise," she assured me.

"Good."

"Oh...guess what!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, happy to hear the change in her voice.

"The baby is now about as big as a peach...at least that's what the book says, and we should be able to find out if it's a boy or girl in just a few weeks. Week 20 to be exact," she gushed, sounding excited for the first time since we got on the phone.

Here we were once again; she was waiting for my reply and I had no idea what to say. Don't get me wrong, I was happy, but I was scared as hell too. I was happy that she had found something to be happy about in all of this mess, but I was scared because in just a few short weeks, we would know whether we were having a boy or girl and that would make it even more real. There was a tiny human being growing inside of Claire, and I was going to be its father for the rest of its life. For the rest of _my_ life. What if it doesn't want me? What if it takes one look at me and realizes what a fuckup I am and demands a refund? But let's just face it: there are no refunds when it come to who your parents are. It's just stuck with me. Who are we kidding, I screwed this kid for life. Well, at least it has one good parent.

"Shane?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here and that's great, baby. I was just surprised. I didn't know we would be able to find out so soon."

"Neither did I...but apparently so, and it apparently already has finger nails and taste buds and everything."

**Oh my god. Is she trying to kill me? I think I need to sit down.**

"That's great, baby," I told her.

"Do you know what you want?" She asked.

**To be a good father to this baby and not totally screw up its life. **

"…What?"

"You know, what do you want...a boy or a girl?"

"As long as the baby is healthy, I'll be happy with either one," I assured her.

"I feel the same way... You are going to be a wonderful father, you know that?" she gushed.

"I hope so...I'd settle for just being a _good_ father, or at least better than mine."

"No, you'll be _wonderful_. I know you will." The way she said those words, I knew she meant them.

She believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself, and that was one of the many reasons why I loved her so much.

"Your call will be disconnected in two minutes. Please deposit twenty five cents if you wish to continue your call," the operator's voice interrupted us.

**Shit! **I wasn't ready for the call to end. She sounded so happy and I knew she would be heartbroken if I told her I had to go so soon.

"Shane? Are you there?" I heard as Claire's voice came back on the line.

"Yeah baby, I'm here..."

She had sounded so worried and I knew it was going to be hard to tell her I had to go.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she replied softly.

"I'm sorry baby, but we only have about two minutes left to talk before we get disconnected."

"This sucks," she pouted.

"I know. But will you do something for me?"

"Yes, anything," she promised.

"Take it easy tomorrow and when you go to talk to your mom, try not to get too upset if she says no, because the well-being of you and this baby is what is important right now. Even if she says no, it's not the end of the world. We'll figure something else out, okay?"

"Okay, but she'll say yes," she said, sounding sure of it for the first time.

"What makes you so sure now?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to make sure she knows that I can't live without you a day past Monday."

"You do that," I chuckled.

"I will."

"I guess we should say goodnight," I said, not really wanting to.

"Goodnight, Shane. I lo-" she started, before the operator cut her off.

"I love you too," I whispered to the empty phone line.

I stood there for second staring at the phone before hanging up and going back to my cell. Once I got there and the bars clinked shut behind me. I laid down and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Claire, the conversation we'd just had, how happy she was about the baby, and how sad she was when I said I had to go. I knew all this was taking a toll on her, but she was trying to be strong, not just for herself, but for me and our baby. She loved us that much and I had to find a way to show her I loved her just as much. That's when I made up mind and I knew what I had to do, what I wanted to do, and what I was going to do the second I was released.

* * *

E/N: Thank you for your review in advance! :D Let me know what you thought about it. What you liked or didn't like.


	6. Coming HomeMaybe

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks again to my beta angelanharvey3!

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I drove to my mom's house early the next morning. I was feeling nauseous and shaky, and had I no idea if it was morning sickness or just my nerves; I was totally freaking out about asking my mom for Shane's bail. I didn't know exactly how much I was going to need, but I needed to know if she would help us when I did find out.

I pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine, then got out of the car and hurried up to her front door. I was just about to knock when it swung open and my mom appeared in the doorway. The look of excitement on her face soon turned to a look of horror when she saw the cuts and bruises on my face.

"Oh my god, Claire! Sweetheart, what happened to you?" she gasped as her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Can I come in first?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes honey, of course," she said, then stepped aside to let me in. "Why don't you have a seat on the couch sweetheart, I'll be back in a minute and you can tell me everything."

"Okay," I acquiesced, walking over and sitting down.

I heard the kettle going off in the kitchen and figured she must have made herself some tea.

She was only gone for a few minutes and when she walked back in, she was carrying a plate of food and cup of what actually smelled like coffee. I was hoping she hadn't made it for me because my stomach was doing back flips and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to eat just then.

"I made you some breakfast. I hope you're hungry."

**Well****, wouldn't you know...it was for me.**

"I'm really not that hungry, Mom...I'm sorry," I said, feeling guilty that she had went out of her way and made all of this food but I wouldn't be able to eat any of it.

"Do you want some coffee?" she offered.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" she asked, waving the plate in front of my face.

"Yes Mom, I'm sure. I really wish you wouldn't have - oh god." I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth, got up, then ran in the direction of the bathroom.

I thought that even though I was feeling nauseous, I would be okay, but apparently I was wrong. The second she waved that food under my nose, I felt the bile rise up in the back of my throat and I knew that my stomach was about to betray me.

I was sure after I had ran out of the room like that, straight to the bathroom to throw up, that my mom suspected something, especially after she'd waved the plate of food in my face and I'd passed up the offer for coffee. She may be old fashioned, more than a little overprotective, and in some ways naive, but she definitely isn't stupid.

I knew that it was about time I came out of the bathroom and face my mom, but I just wasn't ready to see the look of disappointment on her face when she realized, if she hadn't already, that the reason I've been feeling so cruddy lately is because of _morning sickness_, not a bug.

I stood there staring at my reflection the mirror, contemplating my options: Should I just walk out there, pretend like nothing had happened, and go straight into the reason why I came? Or should I just tell her about the pregnancy, even though Shane had been adamant about us telling her together?

I stood there for a few more seconds, and after I'd finally made up my mind to tell her the truth (but only if she asked), I walked over, put my hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Big surprise. Mom was already standing there waiting for me to come out. She had a look of concern and disappointment on her face, and I knew…I knew she already knew.

"Mom, don't look at me like that. I'm fine," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Claire, I am going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me," she said in a somber tone.

"O-okay," I stuttered.

"Are you pregnant?"

I stood there dumbstruck and shocked by the bluntness of her question, but Mom was always one to get straight to the point, so why should this time be any different?

"Yes."

"God! Claire, how could you be so stupid?" she exclaimed. "I knew this would happen. I mean, how could it not? I let you move in with the guy. Actually_,_ that was your _father's_ brilliant Idea. Now he's gone and I'm left to clean up the mess."

"Mom, it's not so bad and there is no mess for you to clean up. Well, there _is_ a mess, but it has nothing to do with this pregnancy," I assured her.

"No mess... It's not so bad…" She repeated my words back to me as if she had trouble comprehending them. "Claire, do you not realize that you have ruined your life?"

"I did _not_ ruin my life!" I yelled back, getting frustrated.

"How can you say that?" she demanded.

"Did _you_ ruin _your_ life when you had me?" I shot back, looking her straight in the eye.

"N-No, of course not...but that's different," she stammered, and I knew the question had thrown her off.

"How so?" I pushed. "Because if I remember correctly, you and Daddy weren't that much older than me when the two of you got married and knocked up."

"Yes, Claire, but that's just it. I _was _older and _you_ are still very young. Baby, you have your _whole life_ ahead of you."

"I still do. It's just that my priorities have changed a little," I informed her.

"And what's next on that list of priorities? A wedding, I hope?" she asked pointedly.

"I don't know, Mom. But I don't think Shane is ready and I'm not going to pressure him."

The look that she gave me said it all…that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

And it infuriated me.

"And why not? He was ready to have sex with you, but now that you're pregnant he's not ready to marry you? Don't you think that _that_ should be at the top of his and your little 'priority list'?" she asked angrily.

"No, _Mother_,I don't. When and _if _Shane and I decide to get married, it will be because we love each other and we want to spend the rest of our lives together - _not_ because I'm pregnant. I need to know that he is here because he _wants_ to be here, and he needs me just as much as I need him - _not_ because I'm having his baby and he feels obligated," I told her.

The look on my mother's face was one of pure frustration and I could tell that she didn't know whether to hug or slap me in that moment. But she chose to hug me, and for that I was thankful; my face didn't need another bruise, and it felt really good to be in my mother's arms. I needed her to tell me that everything was going to be okay, that _I _would be okay…and to know that she still loved me no matter what.

"When did you get to be so smart?" she asked, hugging me tighter.

"I don't know," I mumbled unenthusiastically.

"God, Claire, I don't know whether I should be proud of you, or be really angry, or both. But what I can say is that despite the whole getting pregnant at seventeen thing, you seem to know exactly what you want, and for that, I am very proud," she offered as she released me from the hug and cupped my face. "I love you and that will never change...no matter what you do," she assured me before kissing my forehead.

"I know, Mom."

"Like I said, you seem to know exactly what you want and that's a good thing," she said with tears in her eyes. "Sometimes it's hard to remember that you are not a little girl anymore...but you are still _my_ little girl. Even if you are all grown up. I'm here for you. So if you ever need any help or advice or just someone take care of the baby for a few hours, promise me that you'll come to me. Juggling all of this…being a mother, going to school, having a job, and taking care of a home is difficult at any age, but it's going to be especially challenging at seventeen."

"I know Mom, thank you...yes, I promise. And I'll be eighteen in less than twenty four hours, you know," I added with smile

"Yes, I know…officially an adult. That would scare the bejeezus out of most parents and I have to admit that it does scare me a little, but you've been acting more like an adult than most adults I know…for a while now, actually, so the edge has kind of worn off," she said with a smile, patting me on the back.

I smiled in response and took a deep breath. **Might as well get on with it…** I thought with a sigh.

"Mom, there was a reason I came here…" I hinted.

"Hm?" she hummed with a slightly raised brow.

"I have something really important to talk to you about, and I think you should sit down," I told her.

"Claire, you just told me that you're pregnant and I didn't faint then. I think I'll be okay," she joked.

"Just humor me, okay?" I said, showing a little more frustration than I had intended.

Her relaxed demeanor vanished then as she realized that this was obviously something very serious. She nodded and whispered, "Okay…" then walked over and sat down on the couch.

I walked over and sat down too, then turned towards her. I didn't know where to begin; just thinking about the events of the last couple of days choked me up.

My mom must have noticed that I was struggling with my thoughts, because she reached out and put her hand on my knee, giving me a comforting look. "Take your time, sweetheart," she consoled in her motherly tone. "Whatever it is, it must have been traumatic if it's this difficult for you to talk about, but just know that we can talk about anything. No matter what it is, I'm here for you. We can sit here all day if that's what it takes. Just tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks Mom…but I think I'm ready now," I responded, blinking back tears.

"Okay, go ahead."

"The other night, Eve, Michael, Shane, and I went to this new club called _Crimson Knights. _It was fun at first. I even got to go up on stage and sing karaoke," I started, giving her a half smile.

She smiled in response and nodded for me to continue.

I took a deep, cleansing breath, then soldiered on with the events of that horrible night. "Everything was going great until this man on the dance floor grabbed me…he started acting belligerent and insisted that I had been singing to him, like _only_ him. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for me. It took Shane coming over and threatening him to get him to leave me alone. Or so we thought…" I trailed off, looking away.

It was hard even thinking about the events of that night, but having to talk about it aloud, especially to my mom, was like reliving the experience all over again.

"Why did you say 'or so you thought'? Was that not the end of it? Is he the one that did this to you?" she asked, referring to my battered face.

"Yes, but there's more. Let me finish…" I told her. "We thought he was gone, but we were wrong – boy, were we wrong. Because later, after everyone had left and I had gone off by myself to use the bathroom, he showed up again. Apparently, he had followed me in there when no one was looking, because when I walked out of the stall to wash my hands, he was standing there by the door, waiting to pounce. Long story short, he tried to rape me and when I tried to fight back, he hit me, _hard_, several times, but my fighting back isn't what stopped him. What stopped him was that Randi, Eve, and Nikki walked in, and when Randi realized what was happening, she grabbed the knife that he had so casually laid down, put it to his throat, and pulled him off me. He didn't count on my friends showing up to save the day, but then neither did I. I am so grateful they did though, and I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay them," I said, tears streaming down my face.

She immediately pulled me into her arms. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

It had been a while since she had held me like that, and at the moment, it was exactly what I needed.

"Where was Shane while all of this was happening?" she asked.

"Well, he was up front waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. He was actually the one who sent the girls to come look for me and make sure I was okay. When they didn't come back, he came looking for me himself. He found us in the hallway after everything was over. When I turned and he saw what that monster had done to me, he was furious and asked me to tell him everything. So I did. After I was done recounting all the gory details, he was livid and told Eve and Randi to take me up front. That's when he went to look for the guy and beat him up."

"Go, Shane," she cheered.

That wasn't at all what I had expected. To be honest, I was completely stunned by her reaction.

I furrowed my brow. "Mom…" I breathed in disbelief.

"I know, and usually I don't condone violence, but that fucker deserved it," she spat.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. She had surprised me once again.

"Well, he did," she said in her defense. "Wait, do you even know his name?"

"Yes, his name is Lee Wilcox. I found that out the next morning when the police came to arrest Shane for Assault and Battery," I replied.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked incredulously.

"Nope, they took him away yesterday morning. That's why I needed to talk to you. I came to ask you if you would do me a favor…"

"Sure. Anything you need, sweetheart."

"Will you come to Shane's bail hearing tomorrow and pay his bail so that he can come home?" I asked, more confident than ever that she would say yes.

"Of course. Shane shouldn't be the one in there anyway; that Lee Wilcox person should be," was her response. "He _is _going to be arrested, isn't he?"

"That's what they said, and they also said that they were going to go down to the club and try to find more evidence."

"Good."

"Thank you so much, Mom," I gushed. "We will find a way to pay you back as soon as possible, I promise."

"I know you will, sweetheart. Don't worry about me," she instructed. "Let's just focus on getting Shane out of jail and taking care of you and that baby. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm sure." I assured her. "Actually, I should probably be getting home. I have some things I need to get done before tomorrow."

"What could you possibly have to do on a Sunday?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well I...I," I sputtered, trying to think of a lie, but failing miserably.

"Why don't you spend the day with me?" she asked, a pleading look in her eyes. "It just seems like lately I need an appointment see my own daughter. I would just really like to spend some time with you...so what do you say? Will you stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay. And I would love to spend the day with you…that sounds really nice," I said sincerely.

A smile spread across my mother's features. I hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time, since before my father died. It made me feel a little less sad knowing that I had just made her day.

Even though I was a mess on the inside, I put on a smile and hoped that today would be a good day for both of us.

As it turned out, spending the day with my mom had been exactly what I needed. We spent the day watching movies, playing games, and doing things around the house. Never once did we talk about my near rape experience, or about Shane being in jail, or his bail hearing the next day. For those few hours, I pretended that that was someone else's life; it was as if it had all been a movie, and just for a little while, I was able to pause it, step away, and just be.

However, now I was on my way home and it was time to take the movie that was my life off of pause and face reality again.

I pulled up to the curb beside the house and sat there for a second to try and catch my breath. Just as I was about to get out of the car, my cell phone vibrated against my thigh, letting me know I had a text message. I had put it on vibrate in my pocket when I got to my mom's house so that there wouldn't be any interruptions, and forgot to turn it back on when I left.

I reached into my pocket to retrieve my cell, then pressed the power button and the screen lit up. I touched the green puzzle piece on the screen and a text from Eve appeared there.

_Meet me and__ michael at common grounds when u r finished at ur moms_

Since there was no reason for me to go into the house now, I decided just to start the car back up and head towards Common Grounds to meet them there, but not before taking my phone off vibrate and placing it back in my pocket, just in case Shane or somebody else important decided to call.

Because it was in the evening on a Sunday, Common Grounds was pretty slow when I got there. I pulled into a parking space beside Eve's car, then got out and went in. I let my eyes scan the room until I found Michael and Eve sitting at our usual spot near the front.

I waved to them and then made my way over to the counter to order myself a drink.

A girl with a round face and curly blonde hair was working the cash register. There was no one in line, so I walked right up to the counter.

"Herbal tea, please?"

"Yeah, that'll be a dollar fifty," she replied coolly.

I took out my wallet and began searching for the correct change.

"No coffee today, Claire?" an all too familiar voice asked from somewhere nearby.

The voice belonged to Oliver, and just the sound of it sent a chill down my spine. I looked up slowly until I was staring straight into those cool calculating eyes. He'd more than startled me and I was sure he knew it, because now I was standing there like a deer caught in head lights and the look on his face said he was enjoying every moment of it.

"I-I decided to try something different today. Keep things interesting," I lied. Badly, I might add.

**Why couldn't I b****e a better liar? Note to self: See if the bookstore has a **_**Complete Idiots Guide to Lying.**_

"...Or maybe you're cutting back on the caffeine because of the little bambino you're carrying?"

"Huh...?" I breathed. "How did you...know?" I asked, completely taken off guard.

He tapped his earlobe, then discreetly pointed to my stomach, and that's when it dawned on me: with his ultra sensitive hearing, he could hear my baby's heartbeat. However, if that was true, why hadn't Michael heard it before and known that I was pregnant before I did? Or maybe he had, and just chose to keep it to himself. But then that doesn't make any sense, because he was genuinely shocked when Shane and I had told him, so that couldn't be the case.

**Note to self: A****sk Michael about this. P.S. Kill Michael if he knew and didn't tell me. **

"Judith, I've got the cash register. Go fix Ms. Danvers's Herbal tea, would you?" he asked, turning his attention to the other girl.

"Okay," she replied, then turned and walked away.

"Plus..." he continued, turning back towards me and leaning over the counter so that only I could hear what he said next. "You smell different."

"Oh," I replied, a little embarrassed.

"I wonder what Amelie thinks?" he wondered aloud, more to himself than to me.

My eyebrows shot up. "She knows?"

"Don't look so surprised. Nothing happens in this town that Amelie doesn't know about. You, of all people, should know that, Claire," he stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You should be expecting a visit pretty soon."

The curly-haired blonde girl walked back up to the counter with my herbal tea in hand.

"Your herbal tea," she relayed, sliding the cup towards me.

"Thanks," I replied, reaching for the cup…still in shock.

I picked it up and was about to walk away when I heard Oliver clear his throat. I looked back up at him to see that he was holding his hand out, obviously waiting for me to pay for my tea.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I apologized, then put the two dollars I had clutched in my hand on the counter.

I was almost to my table when none other than Monica Morrell walked in and not two steps behind her were her evil minions, Jennifer and Gina, or as I liked to call them, the Monickettes.

"Well, look who it is," she stated, looking at me as if I were a bug she wanted squash with her shoe.

I was so not in the mood for this; with everything else I had going on right now, I didn't need to add a bitchy encounter with Monica.

"Hello Monica...you're looking as slutty as always," I remarked.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, because you're obviously jealous, seeing as how you went dumpster diving for your outfit this morning," was her comeback and right on cue, Jennifer and Gina laughed as if it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

Usually I would have countered her dig about my outfit with a smartass comment of my own and destroyed her right in front of everyone, but I just didn't feel like it. I didn't have the energy to fight with Monica today. Instead, I stared down at my mug of herbal tea, letting her think she had won.

"What, no witty comeback from our resident genius?" she teased.

"Nope, no come back," I replied, hoping that that would be the end of it.

"So, I heard Shane is in jail again. Something about beating up a guy at Crimson Knights, because he was a little too friendly with you," she said, trying to get a rise out of me... And it worked.

"You don't know the whole fucking story, so stay out of it Monica," I snapped.

"You'd think living in Morganville, you'd be able to handle yourself by now. But I guess you'll always be weak," she remarked with an evil smirk.

"Oh really? Well I'm strong enough to kick your skanky ass," I shot back.

"Oooh I'm so scared. Quick, get me a Depends, I think I just pissed myself," she cried sarcastically. "You do realize that Shane is going to get tired of this Damsel In Distress act and go find himself a real woman, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess...somewhere in that warped mind of yours, you are hoping that that woman is you. Well, let me remind you honey, he hates you. You killed his sister and he wouldn't spit on you if your hair was on fire. So get over this little high school crush of yours and realize that you don't have a chance in hell with him. It's pathetic...really. Oh, and by the way, you will never be half the woman I am," I declared, then turned and walked away, leaving Monica standing there speechless.

I was almost to Michael and Eve when someone stepped in my path. It was the curly-haired blonde girl from the counter and she didn't look happy.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, having no idea what this could be about because I was sure I had paid for my coffee.

"Yeah, you," she spat.

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I know you don't know who I am...but I know _exactly_ who you are," she said.

She was giving me a look of pure hatred and disgust and somehow I knew she wasn't here to tell me that I was the next big winner of The Publisher's Clearinghouse.

"O-okay... And who would that be, exactly?" I asked.

"You're that little bitch whose boyfriend beat up my fiancé and who's accusing him of attempted rape."

**Oh fuck...this is defini****tely not going to be good...okay, this would be an excellent time for someone to jump out and yell, "Smile! You're on Candid Camera!"**

I looked over at the table where Michael and Eve were sitting and saw the alarmed looks on their faces as they started to get up.

"Look, I don't know what you heard or what your fiancé told you, but he's right where he should be. He's sick and he needs to be locked up before he hurts anyone else, because maybe the next girl he tries to rape won't be so-"

My words were cut off by the girl's angry growl as she shoved me backwards with all of her might, and then suddenly, I was flying. I waited for the impacted to come, thinking I would land on the floor or some other hard surface, but instead I landed with a soft thud.

I opened my eyes to see that I had landed on a black leather couch, and that Michael had the girl around the waist, restraining her.

It was only a matter of seconds before Eve was at my side, making sure I was okay and being all motherly. "Oh my God, Claire, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a little shaken," I assured her.

"When I saw her push you, I was scared. Are sure you're okay? Do you want me to kick her ass? Cuz I will."

"Yes, Eve, I'm sure, and no, I don't want you to kick her ass; the last thing I need right now is you in jail too. Now please, help me up," I requested, then grabbed onto her outstretched hand and got to my feet.

"I guess at least she pushed you onto a couch and not over a table," she joked.

"Yeah, I'm sure the baby appreciates it," I said sarcastically.

"I'll kill you, you bitch! You tell that little boyfriend of yours to watch his back!" she shouted as Michael carried her to the front of the store and away from us.

"Do you want me to order you another drink?" Eve asked. "Since yours is kinda over there on the floor…"

She pointed at the floor behind me where I'd spilt my tea when I went sailing across the room. I didn't need to look back to know that my tea had gone everywhere. I knew that Oliver would be pissed, and I hoped he'd fire her because I really didn't want to have a run in with her every time I wanted some damn tea.

"No, that's okay. I know you guys meant well, but I think I'm just going to go home. I've had enough drama this weekend to last a lifetime," I replied with a shrug.

"Okay, well do you want me to walk you to your car?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine," I assured her. "I'm parked right outside."

"Okay, I'll see you at home then... Sorry about all of this," she said with a sad smile.

"It's okay...really." I smiled at her halfheartedly, hugged her, then turned and headed towards the door.

When I reached the front, Monica stepped in front of me, blocking the exit. I looked at her incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me," I sighed, frustrated.

"Don't get your panties in a twist...I just want to ask you a question."

I narrowed my eyes. "What?" I snapped.

"Did I hear you right? Are you pregnant?" she asked, a look of slight contempt on her face.

"That's none of your business," I said, giving her my most wicked 'wouldn't you like to know' grin, before pushing right past her and out the door, into the cool night air.

It felt good to be safe in my car and away from everyone. I didn't think I could take another hostile encounter, and I was sure that if one more thing went wrong today, I was going to end up in a padded room somewhere, which didn't seem like that bad of an idea at the moment, because it seemed like every time I left the house, someone was trying to attack me. At least maybe I'd be safe there.

I looked down, put my hand on my stomach (which was now hard and starting to resemble what most people know as a baby bump), and reflected on the day's events. Today had been very interesting to say the least, but not all of it was bad…some very good things happened today. For instance, I was sure my mother had my back in the whole Lee Wilcox fiasco, and Shane's bail would be paid, meaning he would be home tomorrow. So despite my run in with Monica and the encounter with Lee Wilcox's whack job sister, I had one good thing to look forward to.

"It's all going to be okay...Daddy will be home soon," I said, patting my belly gently.

The next day couldn't have come fast enough; it was my birthday, but more importantly, it was the day of Shane's bail hearing, and he would be coming home. I know he'd only been in jail for a couple of days, but I missed him like crazy.

That morning, after my mom came over and brought the cake for my party later on that evening and the money for Shane's bail, we all left for the courthouse. Eve rode with Michael and I rode with my mom. We decided it was better to take two cars so that the car ride home wouldn't be cramped.

We got to the courthouse at 9:15 a.m. They brought Shane in about twenty minutes later, and the hearing finally started about thirty minutes after that. The hearing was short; Shane pleaded guilty and the judge set Shane's bail at seven thousand dollars. We only had to pay fifteen percent of it.

After we went and paid Shane's bail, they told us that it could take up to a few hours to process his release, so Michael suggested we go have lunch while we waited for the call to come pick him up.

Michael, Eve, and I were sitting in a booth at Lou's Sandwich Shack, eating..._**again **_and waiting for Shane to call. My mother had gone on ahead to the house to set up for my party; I wasn't really into it, but if everyone else wanted to celebrate, who was I to argue?

I had managed to choke down a couple bites of my sandwich, but not much more. The anticipation was making it hard to do anything other than sit there, worry, and try to keep from fidgeting.

Apparently, Eve and Michael had noticed.

"You okay, Claire?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been sitting there for the last fifteen minutes mutilating your sandwich with your toothpick. So, either something is bothering you, or you've got a really big grudge against turkey 'n swiss," Eve joked lightly.

"Okay, you're right...this waiting is driving me _crazy_. They said he'd be released in three to four hours. It's been five. Why hasn't he called yet? What if something happened and he's not getting out?"

"Claire, you need to stop worrying. His bail is paid. He is getting out _today. _Sometimes these things just take longer than expected," Eve reasoned.

"I guess you're right," I replied, still a bit unsure.

"Of course I am," she insisted.

My phone rang then, startling me. I reached into my purse, hoping it was the call I had been waiting for, and pulled out my cell phone. When I looked at the screen and saw the number of the jail, my heart skipped a beat. I pressed TALK and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"This is the Morganville Texas jail. I have Shane Collins on the line. Will you accept the charges?" the operator asked.

"Yes," I replied, eager to hear his voice.

There was a long silence and then Shane came on the line.

"Hey, so I heard it's your birthday," he began.

"Why yes, it is," I gushed.

"Well don't you think you should come and get me so we can...um, celebrate?" he asked, the sentence full of innuendo

I pictured him standing there with that wicked grin on his face that I loved so much, and smiled. I knew exactly what kind of _celebrating_ he was referring to, and it had nothing to do with my birthday party.

"We'll be right there," I assured him, ignoring the innuendo.

"I love you," he said, his voice now soft and serious.

"I love you too," I replied. "I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay, I'll be waiting," he said before hanging up.

I pressed END CALL and put my phone away, then looked up at Michael and Eve.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes...let's go get your boyfriend," Eve replied. "Before you do anymore damage to that poor sandwich."

I smirked. "Shut up…"

We paid for our food, then left and headed to the jail to pick up my Shane.

Even though I knew the nightmare was far from over…that Shane may still have to go to trial, and that I would have to see and possibly testify against Lee Wilcox, at least Shane would be home for now.

We arrived at the jailhouse not five minutes later, and Shane was already standing outside waiting. I jumped out of the car, barely giving Michael time to come to a completely stop, ran up the stairs, threw my arms around Shane, and gave him a long, hard, passionate kiss. Shane returned the kiss just as eagerly, and when we finally pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily and trying to catch our breath.

"Wow, I missed you too," he said, giving me his signature grin. "Maybe I should go to jail more often."

I smacked him on the chest, but didn't loosen my hold on him. "Don't even joke about that, Shane. It's not funny," I said sternly, looking away.

I know he was just trying to lighten the mood, but I just couldn't joke about Shane being in jail. These last three days had been hell for me, and even though I knew he wasn't serious, I couldn't find the humor in it.

He reached out, lifted my chin with his index finger and looked deep into my eyes. "It was a stupid joke...I'm sorry," he promised, then kissed my forehead and pulled me into an enveloping hug.

I sighed, loving the smell of him. I had missed it. "It's okay...I know I shouldn't be this way, but I can't help it. I missed you like crazy," I whispered.

"I missed you too...these last three days seemed like an eternity," he whispered against my lips before kissing them softly.

"Yes, they did," I agreed. "You don't know how good it feels to be in your arms right now."

"Actually, I think I do."

"Let's go home, okay?" I suggested, leaning back and looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Okay," he complied, then released me from the hug.

As I turned around, he draped his arm around my shoulders, not seeming to want to let me go, and then we both began to walk down the stairs towards Michael's car.

"I can't wait to never see this place again," I declared, intertwining my fingers with his where his hand lay on my shoulder.

"My thoughts exactly," he agreed, planting a kiss to my temple.

**Shane's POV**

I came downstairs and walked into the living room to find Claire, Eve, Randi, and Nikki gathered around the living room TV, finishing a game of Rock Band 3. I had showered and changed clothes, and was finally ready to start Claire's 18th birthday celebration, but it looked like they had started without me.

I sat on the couch next to where Claire was standing, singing the last of the words to Katy Perry's _Firework_.She smiled at me and put the microphone down when she was finished.

"How was your shower, babe?" she asked sweetly, then bent down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"It was good...it was exactly what I needed, but it would have been even better with you in it," I told her, giving her the grin that I knew drove her crazy.

She smirked. "You know I would have, but my mother is here and I don't feel comfortable having sex in the shower with her down below," she pointed out.

"Who cares if your mom is here?" I shrugged.

"Um, I do," she said bluntly, then slyly placed herself in my lap. "What if she had heard me?" she whispered in my ear.

I slowly nodded. "Oh, that's right...you are kinda loud," I teased.

"Shane," she whined and pushed against my chest, her face blushing bright red from embarrassment.

**Aw.**

I smiled, giving her my best cheesy grin.

She hit my shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ow, sorry...damn you hit harder now that you're pregnant," I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Serves you right, Shane," Eve interjected, siding with Claire. "But he is right Claire, you are kinda loud."

Claire stood up. "Oh, and you're not, 'Miss Oh Michael fuck me harder, my fucking sexy vampire man'!" Claire exclaimed, imitating Eve loudly.

She'd obviously forgotten all about her mom being here in her haste to get back at Eve.

"Yeah…" she continued with a smile. "I hear all _kinds _of weird shit coming from your room at night."

"Baby," I said, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh, "Shhh! Your mother," I reminded her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

She peeked at me through her fingers as I whispered, "Where is she anyway?"

"She's in the kitchen," she whispered back, imitating me.

I slowly shook my head and smirked at her.

'Oh my god…' she mouthed, then hid behind her hands again.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back down onto my lap.

"Wow, that's some seriously funny shit," Randi said, chiming in for the first time. "I could tell from the day I met you that you were a freak, Eve."

"And that's a bad thing?" Eve asked, grinning evilly.

"Never said it was," Randi said, meeting Eve's grin with one of her own.

"Anyway," I interjected, changing the subject, "Speaking of Michael, where the hell is he?"

I noticed Michael's absence when I first walked in the room and had meant to ask, but I'd gotten distracted by my conversation with Claire.

"He got a phone call just a little while before you came down, then said he had something important to take care of and left," Eve answered. "I'm guessing it was some sort of vampire business."

"Really. So he couldn't have waited until after we were done?" I asked, annoyed that Michael had just up and left knowing that it was Claire's birthday.

"It's okay...really," Claire said, her eyes saying otherwise.

**He could have at least stayed until after everything was over.**

"No, it's not," I countered. "I just got out of jail and it's your birthday...he should be here."

"It's really not that serious, Shane. I'm sure he'll be back soon," Eve said, defending Michael.

"Whatever, are we going to wait on him or what?"

"I told him we would, but he said not to, because he didn't know how long he would be," she replied.

"Great...so let's get started," I said, a little more sarcastically than intended. "I'll go see if your mom needs any help in the kitchen."

"Please do...she's been in there such a long time, I'm starting to worry," Claire admitted.

"Claire, could you come in here please?" her mother asked then, suddenly appearing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there, Mom."

I stood up then, and followed her into the kitchen. When I saw who was sitting at the table across from Claire's mom, I stopped in my tracks. Myrnin had decided to pay us a visit on Claire's birthday. I doubted it was a social visit. I knew he wanted something and I had a good idea what that was; Claire hadn't been to work in weeks, and I knew he had come over to ask for her return.

**Over my dead body.**

"What the hell are you doing here?"I demanded, glaring at him.

"I just stopped by to see how young Claire is doing and to wish her a Happy Birthday," he replied, as if this was a normal everyday occurrence.

"Bullshit! You never stop by unless you want something," I exclaimed. "So either tell us what you want, or leave. Now."

"Shane, calm down. It's okay," Claire assured me, then turned her attention to our visitor. "I'm fine Myrnin, thanks for stopping by. Did you need something, or was that it?"

"Yes, Claire. I'm afraid I do have my own selfish reasons for visiting this evening," he admitted.

"I knew it," I said, cursing him in my mind.

"Shane," she scolded.

I gave her a hard look, letting her know I wasn't budging.

She sighed then turned her attention back to Myrnin. "What did you want, Myrnin?"

"I came to tell you that I need you to come back to work," he said. "I feel you've had enough time to recover from your father's passing, and now I need you to return to the lab."

"No! Hell no!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Shane, stop being this way...you knew I had to go back sometime," she said, putting her hands on my chest, trying to calm me down apparently.

"Not now. You're pregnant and _he's_ not stable," I told her, continuing to glare at Myrnin over Claire's shoulder.

"He won't hurt me...I'll be fine," she said reassuringly.

Her reassurance did little to ease my mind.

"What will stop him when you're alone in his lab and he suddenly gets really thirsty?...That's right, nothing," I reasoned, shaking my head. "It won't matter that you're pregnant, you'll be like a tall cold glass of water in the middle of a fucking desert. It's too dangerous... No."

"Sha-," she started, but I interrupted her.

"No," I reiterated. "There is _no way_ you're going to get me to change my mind on this," I said firmly. "I'm not going to lose you because this douchebag decides he wants a mid-afternoon snack."

"It wasn't a request, it was an order," Myrnin interjected.

Claire turned to face Myrnin, her face saying that she wasn't too happy with Myrnin's choice of words. She opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to the punch.

"You can give all the fucking orders you want - she's not going back to work for you...you'll have to kill me first."

"Hmmm...an intriguing idea," he contemplated, tapping his chin with his index finger, as if he was seriously considering my words. "It can definitely be arranged."

"Can't we work something out...you know, a compromise," Mrs. Danvers said, stepping in. "What if you let Claire have some time off, at least until after the baby is born? That way, she can be more focused on whatever it is you have her working on."

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Myrnin replied.

"See, that leech is being unreasonable," I stated furiously.

"On the contrary, I think I'm being quite reasonable. Claire comes back to work for me and I don't kill you where you stand," he threatened. "Considering the way you've talked to me, I think that's more than generous."

"Come and get me, bloodsucker!" I yelled through clenched teeth.

"Shane, stop it," she demanded, stepping in between us. "Myrnin, please leave so that I can talk to Shane. You and I will talk later."

"Yes, we will," he concurred, then walked over to the back door, opened it, and left. The door closed quietly behind him.

Claire turned back towards me, took my face in her hands and looked into my eyes. I stood there stubbornly staring back at her with my arms folded across my chest.

"Shane, I know you worry about me, but you don't have to," she assured me. "You are not going to lose me. Can't you just-"

I chuckled humorlessly, then uncrossed my arms and grabbed her wrists, removing her hands from my face. I placed them down by her sides and held them there while I spoke. "No. Before you ask, I am _not_ okay with it. I will _never_ be okay with it," I declared, already knowing where this was going and nipping it in the bud before she had a chance to take it any further.

I let go of her wrists, then turned and walked passed her mother, through the kitchen door, and into the living room.

"Shane!" Claire called out from behind me as the kitchen door shut in her face.

I walked over to the couch, sat down, and grabbed the remote, then started flipping through the channels, completely ignoring the fact that Eve, Randi, and her friend Nikki, were already sitting there watching something.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Eve exclaimed.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" I snapped.

"What the hell is your prob-"

Just then, Claire burst into the living room, cutting Eve off. "What the hell was that? You can't treat me like I'm a child, Shane. I am a _grown woman_...your _girlfriend_, not to mention the _mother_ of your unborn child. I deserve some respect. I understand why you don't want me to go back, but I have to. I can make my own decisions and I can take care of myself," she exclaimed, looking down at me angrily, her hands balled up into little fists.

"Yeah, like you took care of yourself the other night with Lee Wilcox," I countered, but immediately regretted it and wished like hell I could take the words back.

Her jaw clenched as tears filled her eyes.

"That's not fair and you know it," she replied, her chin quivering a little.

I stood up and took a step towards her, but she stepped back.

"Claire, I'm sorry. I didn't mean," I promised, trying to reach across the space between us and pull her into my arms.

She slapped my hands away and stepped back. Again.

"No…don't," she said before she turned and ran up the stairs.

**You are such a fucking idiot****, Shane.**

I hated myself for hurting her. I hadn't meant to say that, and I really hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Way to be an asshole, Shane. What's next, are you going to steal candy from little kids?" Eve remarked sarcastically.

"Nobody fucking asked for your opinion Eve, so just go back to watching whatever girly shit the three of you were watching and stay the hell out of it."

"Geeeez." I heard Nikki say as I hurried out of the room and up the stairs after Claire.

**This night was turning out to be a real blast. **

...

When I got upstairs, the door to what was now our room, was open a crack, so I pushed it open the rest of the way and went in. Beyonce's _If I Were a Boy_ was blaring loudly from the speakers on the stereo.

I walked over and turned it off.

Claire was lying on her side on the bed, her back facing me. She lifted her head and turned it slightly, trying to see who had just turned off her music, and sniffled softly.

"Hey! I was listening to that," she snapped,

"I know, but I thought we should talk," I said, making my voice low and gentle.

"Do whatever you want. You will anyway," she said, then turned away from me again.

"Don't be that way," I pleaded, then thought better of it. "You know what...never mind. You have every right to be mad at me." I walked over and sat down on the bed next her. "I'm sorry...I never should have said that. I'm a huge asshole. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me," I offered, then sat there and waited for her response.

It wasn't long before she sat up and turned to face me.

"Why should I...? I mean, why would you even say that to me? Were you trying to hurt me? Because if so, it worked. You succeeded in hurting me," she informed me, fresh tears filling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I don't know what I can say or do to fix this...The second I said it, I wished I could take it back. But I can't. And to answer your question, I never meant hurt you. I never would. It just slipped out in the heat of the moment," I replied, looking down and shaking my head sadly.

"I should be mad at you for a very long time, but I can't be because I love you and I need you. So, I forgive you."

I reached out and took her face in my hands, then wiped her tears away with my thumbs, kissing her tenderly afterwards.

"I love you too, so much. I really am sorry. It's just that you're the only family I have left and if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." I confessed. "I know I have Michael and Eve, but it's not the same. I was just frustrated that you were putting yourself at risk and I said something I never should have said. I saw how badly traumatized you were by what Lee Wilcox did to you and I am a total jackass for even letting those words leave my mouth. You don't know how badly I wish I could take them back, but I can't and I truly am sorry."

"I know," she said, putting her forehead against mine. "I understand how you feel and I understand that you want to protect me. If I can help it Shane, you are not going to lose me. I'll fight like hell not to leave you, but if it will make you happy, I will talk to Myrnin and see if there is a way I can work on stuff from home, at least until after have the baby is born, but I seriously doubt it. If I can't, you have to chill out and let me do my job...okay?"

"I'll try, that's the best I can do."

"Thank you," she said, then kissed me softly.

"So, you told your mother about the baby?" I asked as I pulled back.

"Yeah, she kinda guessed on her own. I kinda gave it away when she brought out the breakfast she'd made and I refused to eat any of it, then took off running towards the bathroom to throw up after she'd waved it in my face," she admitted.

"Oooo, yeah that's not good."

"Tell me about it. She was standing there waiting for me when I came out the bathroom and asked me very bluntly if I was pregnant. I was so shocked, I told her everything, and as I expected, she freaked out, but after we talked about everything she calmed down and even warmed up to the idea, then we spent the rest of the day together."

"So, I don't have to worry about her trying to kill me anytime soon?" I half-joked.

"No, you're safe."

"Good to know." I gave her a quick kiss, then stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom. I'll be right back…I promise," I assured her, then leaned down and gave her one more quick kiss before leaving the room.

...

I walked into the doorway of our room a few minutes later to find Claire standing at the floor length mirror across the room with her shirt raised up, revealing her now slightly rounded belly. She had a smile on her face and was gently running her hand over it. As I stood there watching her, a smile spread across my face as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a playfully arched eyebrow.

She looked up at my reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"Looking at my stomach in the mirror to see how much bigger it's gotten," she replied, then turned to me and let her shirt fall back down to cover her belly. "And thinking about what I'll look like when seven or eight months along, I'm huge, have swollen ankles, and can no longer see my feet. Will you still think I'm beautiful? Will you find me sexy?"

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. "Well you do paint a beautiful picture," I joked. "And I'll tell you what I told you the last time you asked me that, I will always think you're beautiful and I will always find you incredibly sexy. I love you and that will never change, okay? Don't ever doubt that."

I moved her hair out of her face, leaned in and gave her a kiss that let her know exactly how I felt and that I wouldn't be changing my mind anytime soon. It was passionate, hungry, and full of lust. She kissed me back in much the same way. Her lips were soft, sweet, and tasted of cherries. A combination that always seemed to kick my raging hormones into overdrive and at that moment, I could feel myself getting hard.

I broke the kiss, knowing I had to end it then, or there would be no turning back, and with what Claire had recently been through, I wasn't sure she was ready. The kiss said she was, but I wasn't going to push her, plus there was something I had to do, that I had been waiting to do, and now seemed like the perfect time.

"What? What is it?" she asked when I broke the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…everything is fine," I assured her. "It's just that there's something I've wanted to ask you."

"Okay...what?"

"Well, I..." I started, but was interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing in my pocket.

**Damn whoever it is**I thought as I reached into my pocket. I didn't want to answer, but with everything that had been going on lately, I knew I had to.

"Just a second, okay?" I told her as I turned away slightly.

It was facing the wrong direction, so I flipped it over and looked down at the screen. I didn't recognize the number, but I knew the only person I had given my number to lately was the public defender. I had given it to him as a way to reach me when I was out-processing.

I pushed the talk button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Shane Collins?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yeah, this is he," I replied casually.

"This is Aaron Nettings, the public defender you spoke with at the Morganville Jail."

"Oh, hi...has something changed?" I asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, yes it has. It seems that Lee Wilcox has dropped the charges he filed against you," he said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, completely stunned.

"Yes, it seems he's changed his mind about pursuing the charges against you. You are in the clear."

"Why? I mean, that's awesome, but why?" I asked.

"That, I can't answer, because I don't know. Just be happy that you're out and you're free of all this. Take care of that pregnant girlfriend of yours…even though he dropped the charges against you, _she_ is most likely going to have to face him in court."

"I will, thanks." I said, then tossed the phone onto the bed.

"Who was that?" Claire asked.

"It was the public defender that they assigned me in jail. Apparently Lee Wilcox dropped the charges," I said with a big grin.

Claire didn't share my excitement though. In fact, she looked unsure and scared.

"Are you sure? I mean, this isn't some kind of joke?" she asked.

"Yes, baby, I'm sure. This is not a joke," I said.

"He can't change his mind, right? They're not gonna come and like, get you in the middle of the night?" she asked, and I could tell she was serious. I knew then that she really was afraid of losing me.

**Aw.**

I chuckled lightly as I wrapped her in my arms, hoping to ease her fears. "No, he cannot change his mind. He dropped the charges, this is for real," I assured her as I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You don't have to worry. They are not going to come get me in the middle of the night, okay? You're stuck with me."

She smiled and it looked so beautiful on her. "Good. You don't know how happy that makes me," she said.

"I think I just might," I said, giving her a long, slow kiss. As I pulled back, I looked into her eyes. "Now, there is still the matter of that question I wanted to ask you…"

"Okay, so ask me."

"Well...I've wanted to ask you this for a while…I've actually been thinking about this a lot lately," I said, then took in a deep breath as I felt my nerves consume me. "I know I said I wasn't ready, and for a long time there, I wasn't…but with everything that has happened lately, I realize that I am. It's also made me realize how much you mean to me, that I can't live without you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said, her voice shaky and her eyes filled tears as realization slowly dawned on her face.

"So…" I continued as I got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. "I guess what I'm asking you, Claire Danvers, is will you be my wife?" I asked, opening the box's velvet top. "Baby, will you marry me?"

Her mouth formed the shape of a little o and she gasped as more tears fell from her glistening eyes.

I could barely breathe and was frozen in place, knelt there by the bed on one knee, nervously awaiting her answer.

* * *

E/N: So, what did you think? Leave a review! Feedback good or bad is much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	7. Oh Baby

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Life got in the way once again. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I lay there next to Shane, basking in the glow of an intense orgasm. We were both trying to catch our breath after our post-proposal lovemaking session.

I was admiring my new engagement when Shane draped an arm across me and pulled me closer… it twinkled like a tiny star and I loved it.

"Do you like it, baby?" he asked, curiosity present in his voice.

"I love it," I cooed, then turned my head and gave him a kiss.

"I know it's not very big, but-" Shane started, but I interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter...I think it's beautiful and I love it, because it's from you," I assured him, snuggling closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I replied. "I guess we better get downstairs before they suspect anything. We've been gone awhile."

"I think you blew that the first four times you screamed my name," he said, smiling cheekily, obviously proud of himself.

When I felt the heat begin burn my cheeks, I knew I was blushing, and buried my face in Shane's chest.

"Oh my God, I am loud, aren't I?" I mumbled against his chest.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed," he said, as he lifted my chin with his finger and stared intently into my eyes. "We are engaged. You are having my baby. When and where we decide to have sex is our business."

"But my mom is-" I began to argue before Shane cut me off.

"Who cares? She's an adult and she knows you're pregnant. I know she knows how you got that way. So she needs to get used to the fact that we have sex," he stated, then kissed my temple.

"Yes, I agree, but she doesn't need to be reminded by the sounds of her daughter being pleasured by her fiancé," I mumbled.

"Good point...but I have to admit those sounds are completely intoxicating," he growled and pulled me on top of him. "Just thinking about it makes me want to hear you make those sounds all night long. I say we forget about going downstairs and you let me have my way with you."

I smiled. "As tempting as that is, and trust me, it _is_ tempting, we really do need to go downstairs," I insisted, sliding off of him. I rolled over and sat up, then scooted to the edge of the bed, letting my legs fall over the side and my feet touch floor.

I felt the bed move behind me and glanced over my shoulder to see Shane standing on the other side of the bed, pulling on his boxers. I had a nice view of his bare ass and couldn't help but stare. It was divine. Oh boy, was it divine. Every part of Shane was divine. I suddenly felt compelled to slide over to him, pull him back into bed, and let him fuck me until I couldn't feel my legs any more. Somehow I restrained myself, stood and started getting dressed, every so often sneaking a glance at his sexiness. I couldn't believe he was mine...all mine.

When he finished getting dressed, he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you are?" he asked, lust dripping in his tone.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," I admitted. "It almost made me want to take you up on your offer."

"Don't worry, baby, I intend on having my way with you the second we're alone again." He breathed the words into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine then removed his arms from around my waist and walked towards the door.

"I hope you mean that," I called out to him.

He had one hand on the door when he turned to face me. "You know I do," he assured me, grinning suggestively.

I met his grin with one of my own, then sauntered up to him, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.

He stood there speechless as I broke the kiss.

I cleared my throat. "Aren't you going to open the door?"

"Y-yes," he stammered, then turned the knob and pulled the door open.

I walked out into hallway, teasingly shaking my ass at him. I felt his hand make contact, giving it a playful swat as he followed me out the door.

"You're a little devil, you know that?" he asked, following close behind me as I headed for the stairs.

"You love it," I teased him, then stopped and held my hand out as we reached the top of the stairs.

He growled playfully in my ear, letting me know that he indeed loved it, then walked around me, took my outstretched hand in his, and led the way down the stairs to my mother and our friends.

We walked into the living room hand in hand. Michael had apparently come home sometime after we had gone upstairs and was sitting there with everyone else, laughing and watching a movie. He was the first one to notice us.

He smiled and raised his glass. "Come join us, guys."

"Where have you been?" Shane asked bluntly.

"I had an errand to run," Michael answered.

His eyes were fixed on Shane's, having picked up on the anger in his voice, as I'm sure everyone else had.

"Was it more important than Claire's birthday?" he asked, then released my hand and stepped towards Michael, who had stood as Shane approached.

"Shane, I'm seriously not going to argue with you about this," he replied. "I'm sure Claire won't mind that I left and neither will you once I have a chance to explain."

"I'm giving you the chance to explain...explain," Shane demanded.

"Okay, first, have I ever done anything without a good reason?" he asked, making a point to Shane.

"No," Shane said, backing down.

"And, second, the day you were arrested, did I not promise you that we would see to it that the right person was behind bars and not you?" he asked, making another point.

"Yes... Wait, are you the reason Lee Wilcox dropped the charges against me?" Shane asked.

"If you mean did I go and have a few words with him, let him know how big of a mistake he was making and put little seeds of suggestion in his mind about dropping the charges, then the answer is yes," Michael informed him. "Though, I didn't think that it would happen this quickly."

"Tell me you didn't mind fuck him, Michael," I pleaded.

I knew that after what he did to me, I shouldn't have cared, but if Michael messed with his mind, forcing him to drop the charges and I approved of it, then that made us no better than him, and I couldn't live with that.

"No, Claire. I didn't. I thought about it, but I didn't," he assured me. "I left the decision up to him and it looks like he made the right one."

"Thanks, bro," Shane said, his tone doing a complete one-eighty, going from pissed off and angry to gracious and thankful.

He pulled Michael into a hug, then quickly released him.

"Thank you, Michael," I said, stepping forward and pulling him into a hug of my own.

"You're welcome," he replied, giving me a quick squeeze.

"What the hell is that?" Eve exclaimed from her place on the couch.

Michael stepped back and we all turned to look at Eve.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That…" she stated, pointing in my direction.

I looked down at myself trying to figure out what could possibly have her so worked up.

"Up and over to your left," Eve instructed.

"Up and over...what?" I stood there, totally confused. **The only thing to my left is my hand, and...oh. **That's when I realized she was talking about my engagement ring.

"Oh," I said, then looked over at Shane to see if it was okay that I told her.

He smiled and nodded his approval.

"Shane asked me to marry him," I gushed.

"It's about damn time," Eve remarked sarcastically. "Well, come here. Let me see it."

She waved me over and scooted down to make room for me. I sat down next to her and held out my hand.

She gently took hold of my fingers and tilted my hand towards her, giving the ring a good inspecting glance.

"It's beautiful...I'm so happy for you and so jealous at the same time," she finally replied. "I'm totally going to be your Maid of Honor, right?"

"Of course," I answered excitedly.

"I'm hurt," Randi interjected from her spot on the floor. "This really hurts me. I'm totally offended. How could you not pick me to be your Maid of Honor? I'm your cousin. Shouldn't I get like first dibs or something?"

I sat there in complete shock, a wave of guilt washing over me. I felt horrible. She was right. How could I have completely forgotten about her? I didn't know what to say.

"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking," I stammered.

She sat there giving me a hard, angry stare and I couldn't blame her. I had totally messed up.

"You're damn right you weren't! I would have looked totally hot in that Maid of Honor dress," she said, then smiled wickedly and started to laugh.

"I hate you," I said as the realization that she had been joking the whole time hit me.

I picked up the pillow from the arm of the couch and chucked it at her. She caught it easily and continued to laugh.

"I _so_ should have been an actress. You should have seen your face...priceless."

"That was not funny, Randi." I said, trying hard not to laugh. "You are such a bitch, you know that."

"Yeah I know...but I _am_ going to be one of your brides maids, right?"

"Totally," I replied. "But mess with me again and you'll be the only one wearing a Little Bow Peep costume, with a big bright pink bow on your butt."

"You wouldn't?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh, believe me I would and I'd enjoy every moment of it."

"Now who's the bitch," Randi joked.

"Still you," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed, smiling.

"Hmmm, now I suddenly have a craving for cake," I said, then looked from my mom to Shane.

"Okay, I guess that's my cue to go get the cake," my mother said. As she stood and walked towards the kitchen, she called, "Shane would you please come and help me?"

"Yeah sure." He leaned down and gave my lips a quick kiss. "Be right back."

"Mmm...okay."

He stood then and followed my mom into the kitchen. I watched him as he went, then turned back to our friends.

It wasn't long before my mom and Shane came back in with my cake. They sat it on the coffee table in front of me with all of the candles lit. Soon, everyone gathered around and began to sing Happy Birthday to me.

It felt nice to have my mom, my friends, and Shane all there, actually happy for once.

However, I did wish my father could have been there. But I knew that wherever he was, he was watching and smiling. I leaned down to blow out the candles, smiled and gave everyone one last glance. I wanted to capture this moment in my mind forever.

I took in a deep breath and blew out all of the candles, making the wish that we could all be this happy for the rest of our lives.

Two and a half months had passed since my birthday and I was now twenty-two weeks pregnant and showing. I had gone back to work at the lab with Myrnin. Shane didn't like it, but we had no choice. We had all come to the agreement that I would keep going to the lab to work until my sixth month, then take a few months off and come back after the baby was born. I only had two weeks left of this agreement, then Shane and I would be able to breathe a little easier.

I had just come home from work and was standing on the front porch, about to unlock the door when I heard a noise. I jumped, dropping my keys on the ground and spun around. No one was there.

**Get ahold of yourself Claire!**

I turned back around and bent down to pick up my keys. As I grabbed them, I saw the pepper spray that Shane had bought me dangling from my key chain. I took a deep, relaxing breath and silently thanked Shane again for it.

I stood up and was once again about to put my key in the hole, when a hand came down on my shoulder. I screamed, spun around, closed my eyes and went all out with my pepper spray.

When I heard the cursing and screaming, I released the button on the pepper spray and opened my eyes.

**Shit! **

I had just pepper sprayed Shane.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck Claire, what the hell were you _*cough*_ trying to do, blind me?" he yelled, dabbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands and choking on the fumes of the pepper spray.

"No, I-I _*cough*_ didn't know it _*cough*_ was you," I admitted, choking on the fumes as well. "Come on, let's _*cough*_ go inside and _*cough*_ flush your eyes out."

I grabbed his hand, turned around, then unlocked and opened the door.

"When I bought you that, _*cough*_ I assumed you'd use it on the bad guys, not me _*cough*_," he said, following me into the house.

"I know…I'm sorry. But you scared the hell out of me," I informed him.

I shut and locked the door behind us, then led him through the house, into the kitchen, and over to the sink. I turned on the water and put my hand under the stream to make sure it wasn't too hot; last thing I wanted was to burn _and_ blind him. Finally, when I was satisfied with the temperature of the water, I told Shane it was ready, so he walked over and began splashing water into his eyes.

"Didn't you hear me coming?" he asked as he continued flushing out his eyes.

"If I had, do you think I would have pepper sprayed you?" I asked. "Is that helping?"

"A little," he answered.

"Good...you know, you really shouldn't sneak up on people, especially pregnant women," I warned him as I walked over to the table to sit down; my feet were killing me.

"Yeah, I got that now," he bit back. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel from the drawer by the sink then turned to me, drying his eyes. "I'll try and stay out of your line of fire."

When he looked up at me and I saw what I had done to him, I gasped. His eyes were bright red and puffy…they looked like they hurt pretty bad and I felt awful.

"Oh my God! You look horrible," I exclaimed and stood up.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically, still dabbing at his eyes with the towel.

"That looks really painful."

"It was...but now they don't burn so bad," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm so sorr-" I started to say as I walked towards him, but my words were cut short and I gasped instead, feeling the baby kick for the first time. My hand went immediately to my stomach and I stopped where I was to look down at my belly.

"What... Claire, are you okay?" Worry emanated in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay," I gushed. "The baby i-it just kicked."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come here," I said, smiling at him.

He dropped the towel on table and walked over to where I stood.

"Give me your hand," I instructed.

He reached out and put his hand in mine. I took it and placed it on the last place I'd felt the baby kick.

"Do you feel that?" I asked, feeling my excitement grow as the baby kicked again.

"Yeah, I do," he said, a big smile spreading across his face. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is," I confirmed, tears shining in my eyes. "It's amazing."

The tears that filled my eyes spilled over, streaming down my cheeks and I wiped them away with a little sniffle.

"Sorry," I said, embarrassed that I was crying yet again.

"How many times have I told you not to apologize? We just felt our baby kick for the first time. That was pretty special. I think it deserves a little emotion. I might have done the same if my eyes weren't on fire...probably not though," he said with a small chuckle and wrapped me in his arms.

"You don't know how bad I feel about that. I am _so _sorry," I said sheepishly, hugging him back.

"It's okay. It was an accident. No hard feelings."

With my arms still around him, I leaned back and looked up into his eyes…noting that they were now a pinkish color.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"I love you too," he replied, leaning in for a kiss. It started off as soft, but then turned harder, and fiercer. When the kiss was over, I had to catch my breath. I opened my eyes and looked into his. He was smiling, trying to catch his breath as well.

"I need to go take a shower. Do you wanna come with?" I asked with a mischievous smirk on my face.

He met my smirk with one of his own.

"Do I? You bet your ass I do," he replied, giving my ass a little love tap.

"Well, come on...what are we waiting for?" I replied, then backed out of his embrace and walked towards the kitchen door.

"You coming?" I asked after I noticed he wasn't following me.

"You get the shower ready and I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

I looked at him curiously. "Oh…okay, don't take too long."

"Trust me, I won't," he replied, giving me the grin I loved so much.

Shane and I had the house to ourselves for a little while and I intended to take advantage of it.

**Shane's POV**

After I'd cleaned up the mess I'd left at the sink, I grabbed the towel off the table, then pushed the chair in and made my way over to the kitchen door.

I was still reeling from the excitement of feeling our baby kick for the first time, not minutes earlier. It had been a pretty cool experience that made me realize this baby was coming soon and that I was going to have to get my act together, and fast.

I had a reputation for being a bad boy and a slacker, which was something I was going to have to leave behind. No more getting into fights at bars, and definitely no more getting into trouble and going to jail. I was going to have to man up and be someone that Claire could rely on and be proud of, and someone this baby wouldn't be ashamed to call its father. I was going to have to get a real job so that I could take care of us, and I was going to have to grow up and be responsible. Responsible not just for me, but for my family. Claire and I were getting married and having a baby. Things were changing fast, and I was going to have to work to keep up.

I looked back, then turned off the light and walked out into the living room. After putting the towel in the hamper in the laundry room, I shut off the lights in the living room and headed upstairs.

When I was halfway up the stairs, I noticed a pair of socks and realized that Claire must have left them there on accident. I picked them up. Then when I reached the top, I found Claire's jeans, and as I looked further down the hall, I saw that Claire had left her clothes in a trail leading toward the bathroom door. I knew what she doing and smiled. These were the clothes she'd worn today and that meant she was standing in there naked and waiting. I had to admit that excited me a little...well, okay, a lot. I followed the trail of clothes up to the door, picking them up as I went.

I finally reached the door, and to my pleasant surprise, I found a pair of Claire's sexy black panties hanging on the door knob. I retrieved them, then eagerly opened the door. Claire was standing there in her bathrobe, which was slightly open in the front, looking straight at me. As soon as I walked in, she hit the button on the stereo and Kelly Rowland's voice came wafting through the speakers.

The song was _Motivation_ and it, plus Claire in that robe and the look in her eyes, was enough to _motivate_ me.

Claire slowly untied her robe, then turned her back to me, looking over her shoulder at me and giving me her sexiest grin.

I shut the door behind me and dropped her clothes in a pile on the floor, then started to undress quickly as I walked over to her. When I reached her, I was almost completely naked, except for my boxers. I put one hand on her shoulder and used the other one to gently move her hair aside and began sensually kissing her neck.

"You are _so _sexy baby," I whispered in her ear, my voice echoing the lust I felt inside.

"Do you want me?" she asked as I slipped my hands under robe and ran them over her bare breasts.

I rolled her nipples between my thumb and forefinger, feeling them grow hard as I did.

A soft moan escaped her lips.

"What does this say to you?" I breathed as took her hand in mine and placed it over the growing bulge in my boxers.

She didn't answer, but instead turned to kiss me passionately. She took my hand and led me over to the shower, which I noticed for the first time was already on and ready. She put her hand under the spray to check the temperature, all the while keeping her gaze on mine. When she was satisfied, she let go of my hand then slowly let her robe fall to the floor, still not breaking our shared gaze, and stepped back into the shower.

"Are going to take off those boxers and get in, or am I going to have to take this shower alone?" she asked, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Well?"

I pulled my boxers down, stepped out of them and into the shower, pulling Claire into my arms and kissed her greedily. She tasted so fucking good, I couldn't get enough. I wanted her...needed her.

Her fingers twined in my hair and the way she was kissing me back was an indication she needed me just as much.

"God Shane, I need you," she breathed as her lips left mine.

"What do you need?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear her say it.

"I need you to fuck me."

"Turn around," I instructed, as I released her from my arms.

_*Ding Dong*_

"What was that?"

"The doorbell," I answered, annoyed.

The sound had been faint, but I'd heard it too and knew exactly what it was.

"I guess I should go see who it is," I said, more to myself than to her.

_*Ding Dong*_

"No, don't go...stay here," she, whined, kissing my neck and chest.

"I really should baby," I told her, not really wanting to leave.

"Why? Are you expecting someone?" she asked pointedly, stopping her kisses to cross her arms in front of her.

I smiled and arched my brow at her. "No, I'm not, and you know it, and you also know that I have to answer the door, it could be important," I reasoned.

_*Ding Dong*_

"Fine," she pouted.

"If it's no one, I'll make them go away and I'll be right back...I promise," I said, giving her lips a quick kiss, then reached my hand out of the shower, grabbed my towel and stepped out onto the rug.

I dried off, then deciding to forgo my boxers and shirt; I pulled on my jeans, walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

_*Ding Dong*_

"I'm coming!" I yelled, as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I walked over to the window and peeked out. I wanted to see who it was first. In Morganville, you couldn't be too careful, you could be opening your door to a blood-crazed vampire, and that was never a good thing. But to my surprise, standing on my front porch was Randi, Claire's cousin, and she hadn't even bothered to call first.

Annoyed, I walked over and swung the door open.

"Hi."

"Can I help you?" I asked, my irritation showing.

She gave me a surprised look, obviously taken aback by my attitude.

"Rude much?" she asked, sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I asked, my patience thinning.

"I came to see Claire...is she home?"

"Yes, she is. She's in the shower...you couldn't have called first?" I asked pointedly.

"Sorry, what? Did I interrupt something?" she asked, completely oblivious.

"What do you think?"

As she gave a once over with her eyes, realization and then embarrassment swept across her features.

"Oh my God, I did, didn't I?"

"Yes," I answered bluntly, too annoyed to find the humor in the situation.

"The two of you weren't...were you?"

I gave her a look that let her know that we indeed were doing exactly what she was thinking and I could tell the exact moment that it clicked in her head.

"Oh my God, you were."

"Ding, ding, ding!" I remarked sarcastically.

"Okay, I'll be leaving now," she said, and turned to leave. "Oh, wait...here."

She turned back to me and shoved a black shoebox in my hand.

"Some girl left it on your porch. I saw her running away as I drove up," she informed me.

"Her? What did she look like?" I asked, curious as to who this mysterious girl might be.

"She had curly blonde hair and was dressed all in black. I didn't recognize her, but I didn't really get a good look at her face either," she replied.

"Well, thanks...I guess."

"You're welcome."

"Wait... Did you say you drove here?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, borrowed a friend's wheels," she answered, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly as she stepped down off the porch.

_*Ring*_

**Who the hell could that be?**

"Bye...sorry for the interruption," she mumbled sheepishly then hurried across the street to her car.

"Bye," I said and shook my head incredulously as I shut and locked the door.

_*Ring*_

As I walked into the living room, the phone rang again, so I picked up my pace and hurried into the kitchen. I grabbed the receiver mid-ring and leaned back against the wall.

"Hola."

"Hey it's me," Eve said on the other line.

"Eve?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

"Why didn't you call my cell?" I asked.

"I did but you didn't answer," she replied.

"No you didn't," I said, pretty sure that she hadn't because I hadn't heard my phone ring.

"Uh, yeah, I did," she insisted with an attitude.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, pressed the power button and realized my phone was dead.

"It's dead... sorry," I admitted.

"See I told you it wasn't my fault," she said, sounding proud of herself.

"What do you want, Eve?"

"Geez, I just called to see if you and Claire wanted anything to eat. Michael and I are stopping at Lou's."

"Yeah, I'll take a meatball sub and can you get Claire a Turk-" My words were cut off by Claire's screaming and then a loud thud. I dropped the phone and the box in my hand, then ran out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs, taking them two and sometimes three at a time.

When I made it to the bathroom and pushed the door open, I found Claire sitting on the floor, her robe wrapped around her…she was leaning over, with a hand on her stomach. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and my heart stopped. For a second, I was frozen in place.

"Shane..." she cried.

Suddenly, I was brought back to life and rushed over to kneel at Claire's side. "Baby, are you okay?" I asked, my voice strained with worry.

"I don't know," she said with a sniffle.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to reach my towel and I slipped and fell and I hit my stomach on the side of the tub...God, it hurts so bad, Shane," she cried.

"I'm going to call Dr. Henton," I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone.

I pushed the power button, but then remembered it was dead.

**FUCK!**

"My phone's dead. I'm going to go to our room and call, and I'll be right back, baby," I told her and started to stand up, but Claire grabbed my arm.

"No, don't leave me," she pleaded.

"I have to go call the Doctor, I'll be right back...I promise," I assured her.

"Okay, but help me over to the toilet first. I think I have to pee," she informed me.

"Okay."

I helped her stand, then helped her walk the couple of feet over to the toilet seat. She was breathing in short, panting gasps and I knew her breathing was only labored because of the pain. "You can go now...I'm alright, but hurry," she said, still standing.

I turned and hurried out of the room. Remembering that I hadn't bothered to hang up the downstairs phone in my haste to get upstairs, I looked around the room for Claire's cell and found it on the night stand.

I picked it up and quickly dialed Dr. Henton's number, then pressed call.

It wasn't long before Dr. Henton answered the phone.

"Hello?" her voice sounded groggy like she had been asleep.

"Hi, Dr. Henton? This is Shane Collins," I began a little nervously.

"Oh, hi Shane…"

"Sorry if I woke you," I said, though I really wasn't.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

I decided just to get right to the point. "Claire's in trouble. She fell when she was getting out of the shower and hit her stomach on the side of the tub, and now she's having pains...I-I don't know what to do," I admitted, nervously running a hand through my hair.

"Well, first let me say that you did the right thing by calling me...I'm going to want to check her out and make sure her and the baby are okay," she informed me. "How long ago did this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago, right before I called."

"Where is she now?"

"In the bathroom. Right after it happened she said she felt like she had to pee."

"Okay, I want you to take her to the hospital," she instructed. "I'm going to call head and tell them you are coming and I'll be there soon."

"Shane, I want you to..." she started, but I didn't hear what she had said, because Claire walked into the room and distracted me.

"Shane…" she whispered brokenly.

"Just a second, baby," I said, holding up my finger to Claire and turning my attention back to what Dr. Henton was saying. "I'm sorry, can you say that one more time?"

"Shane!" Claire yelled frantically, and the fear and sadness in her voice got my attention again.

"I'm sorry, just a second - What is it, sweetheart?" I asked, turning my head towards Claire.

"I'm bleeding," she cried, those tears in her eyes again.

I nearly dropped the phone when she said those words. She was scared and there was nothing I could do but call the fucking ambulance or take her to the hospital myself. Which one was the right thing to do at this point? I wasn't sure.

**This is bad...this is really bad **I thought to myself, but bad turned to worse as Claire put her hands on her stomach and doubled over in pain.

**Shit!**

I did the only thing at that I could do; still holding the phone in my hand, I walked over to her and put one arm around her supportively in an attempt to help her over to the bed. She flinched away at first, but then accepted my help.

"Come on baby, it's going to be okay," I assured her, but I hoped it wasn't false assurance. I hoped I hadn't just lied to her, because at that moment, I really wasn't sure. "Let's get you over to the bed."

We walked slowly to the bed and I helped her get in, then turned my attention back to the phone.

"Shane, are you still there?" I heard Dr. Henton say in a more hectic tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm here...listen, Dr. Henton, things have changed. Claire just told me she's bleeding, and from what I can tell, the pain hasn't gotten any better either," I informed her. Trying hard to remain calm.

"Ask her how much blood?" Dr. Henton instructed.

"Claire, baby, how much blood was there?" I asked in a calm, soothing voice.

"I don't know...more than a little but not a lot," she said.

"She said more than a little but not a lot."

"Okay, I'm going to need something a little more specific than that. Is it spotting or like a light period?...Wait, you know what, don't ask her that. It's not important right now. Just call an ambulance and I will call ahead to let them know what's going on. I'll be there as soon as possible," she assured me.

"Okay."

"See you in a little while, Shane," she said, before the line clicked off.

I hit END CALL, then immediately dialed 911 and pressed CALL. My hands were shaking as I stood there waiting for someone to answer. When the operator finally came on the line, I let out a whooshing sigh of relief.

"911 Emergency Assistance...fire, police, or ambulance?"

After I'd helped Claire get dressed and had gotten dressed myself, I went downstairs to wait for the ambulance, going upstairs every so often to check on Claire.

I was pacing back and forth in the living room when I heard a key go into the lock on the front door. I knew it was Michael and Eve, and though I should have been glad to have them home and have some support, which I knew they would be, I didn't want to have to explain the events of the evening to them, and I really didn't feel like keeping anyone company. My mind and all of my focus was on Claire and the baby, and I didn't have time for anything else.

I walked over to the window and looked out, my eyes roaming the streets, but the ambulance still wasn't anywhere to be seen.

**Damn it! Where the hell are they?**

I turned around just as Michael and Eve walked into the living room. Eve was the first to notice me and walked over to where I was standing; Michael stayed back.

"There you are...What happened?" she asked, continuing to prattle on when I didn't answer. "Well, it doesn't matter... Anyway, I got you a meatball sub like you asked, but I didn't exactly know what to get Claire, so I got her a turkey and cheese-"

"I don't care about the fucking sandwiches, okay?" I yelled, unintentionally blowing up at her. "Eat them or throw them away, do whatever the hell you want! I really don't give a fuck! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Eve stared at me; completely shocked that I had just yelled at her. Michael flashed over and stood between us.

"Hey! Don't yell at her," he warned, his hand flat against my chest, as if holding me off.

"I'm sorry," I said putting my hands up in surrender. I felt bad for biting Eve's head off. I really hadn't meant to, but the events of the night had really taken their toll on me and I was at my breaking point.

"What is your problem?" he asked, looking me dead in the eyes.

"It's Claire; she fell in the shower and hit her stomach when I was downstairs on the phone talking to Eve. She's scared and in pain and she started bleeding. I don't know how to help her," I admitted, running a shaky hand through my hair.

I heard Eve gasp.

"I'm down here waiting on the fucking ambulance, but it's taking forever to get here, and I should be up there with Claire," I complained.

"Okay, Eve you go up and be with Claire," Michael instructed. "And Shane, you're going to go over there and sit down on the couch and chill out, because you are in no shape to go back up there."

"Fine...you're right," I agreed, then walked over and sat down on couch.

Michael followed me as Eve went upstairs to be with Claire.

"So talk to me," Michael said, sitting in the chair across from me.

"You know I'm not like this, man. I'm not weak. I can usually hold it together. But right now, I just feel so helpless," I admitted.

"No one thinks you're weak man...least of all me," Michael assured me.

"She's been crying ever since it happened because she's scared and she's in pain, and I hold her and tell her everything's going okay, but nothing helps. She just keeps crying. I don't think she believes me, I don't believe me…I mean, would you?" I asked, looked over at him, but not really wanting an answer.

"Not if you were acting anything like this," he answered, half-joking.

"Thanks man, I didn't really want an answer."

"Yeah, well you got one."

"Seriously, where the hell are they? Did they have to build the fucking ambulance before they came?" I asked sarcastically.

_*Ding Dong*_

"That better be them," I said, getting up from the couch.

I walked over and opened the door. "Where the hell have you been? This is Morganville...it's not that big and I'm pretty fucking sure there wasn't any traffic," I said, mouthing off to the paramedic.

"Sir, the longer you stand here and interrogate me, the longer it's going to take to get your girlfriend to the hospital. So do you really want to stand here and argue with me, or do you want me to go get her so that we can be on our way?"

**Good point, Jackass.**

"She's upstairs. Second door on the right. I know you'll be tempted to take the one with the raccoon eyes that looks half-dead, but that's just makeup...she looks like that on a daily basis," I joked as he and the other EMT walked into the house with a stretcher. "You want the normal-looking, pregnant one."

"I heard that, asshole," Eve shouted from the top of the stairs.

She had apparently walked into the upstairs hallway unbeknownst to me.

The paramedics laughed a little to themselves and shook their heads as they headed towards the room I shared with Claire.

Fifteen minutes later, the paramedics came down the stairs with Claire in tow and Eve following close behind. Michael and I had elected to stay downstairs so that the paramedics could do their job, and hopefully with less people in their way, they would get Claire downstairs and into the ambulance sooner.

I noticed Claire's eyes searching the room and I knew that she was looking for me, so I stepped to the side of the stretcher.

"I'm right here," I said.

"Shane," she said, reaching out to grab my arm. "Stay with me."

"Okay, I will," I promised. "Michael, I'm going to ride with Claire in the ambulance. Could you and Eve follow us in your car?"

"Will do," Michael assured me.

The paramedics, who had stopped to let us have our little exchange, started towards the ambulance again. I followed them and got in the back with Claire after they loaded her in. They shut the door behind us and finally we were on our way to the hospital.

**Claire's POV**

They took me straight into the E.R, hooked me up to a fetal monitor, put an IV in my hand, then took my vitals. Shane stayed by my side the entire time.

About fifteen minutes after we arrived, Dr. Henton came in and did a pelvic exam, then decided it would be to my best interest to do an ultrasound as well. Apparently the bleeding had stopped, which I was thankful for, but she said that because there was bleeding and pain after I had taken the fall, it meant that something was going on internally and that we needed to find out what it was ASAP. Needless to say, I was scared out of my mind.

"Is everything okay, Dr. Henton? Is the baby okay?" I asked after a long pause from Dr. Henton.

She was still performing the ultrasound. But she hadn't said anything in a while and it was making me a little nervous.

"Well, to answer your second question, yes, Claire the baby is just fine; there are no signs of distress, but..."

"But what?" I asked nervously…impatiently.

"Your fall caused what we call, Abrubtio Placentae or Placental Abrubtion," Dr. Henton replied.

"What is that?" Shane asked before I could, his voice wavering.

"Well Shane, it's where the placenta has separated from the uterine wall...yours has only partially separated, and it's a very mild separation, which is a good thing," she informed us, aiming the last part at me.

"So what are you going to do? What's the treatment?" I asked, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Since the separation is mild, the bleeding stopped, and the baby isn't in any distress, I'm going to let you go home, but I'm putting you on bed rest for six weeks. You'll have to come see me twice a week, and no matter how badly you want to...no sex," she warned.

Shane and I both looked at each other.

"For how long?" we both asked simultaneously.

"Until I give the green light...which will not be until the six weeks is up," she replied with a smile, then continued, "Also, no going up and down stairs. If your room is upstairs and you need anything from downstairs, someone will have to get it for you. You can only be out of bed twenty minutes a day, unless it's to go to the bathroom," she instructed. "I'm going to prescribe you some corticoid steroids to strengthen the baby's lungs, in case we do have to deliver early, but right now I see no reason for you not be able to carry to term."

"Okay, that's good news," I said.

"Yes, Claire, but it's imperative that you call me if you start bleeding again or have any more pain."

"Okay I will," I assured her.

"Oh...one more thing before I let you leave... Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she asked, a smile spreading across her features.

"You can tell that right now?" I asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes."

I looked up at Shane because this was a decision we would have to make together.

"It's up to you, baby," Shane answered.

I thought about it long and hard, then answered, "Yes, we would."

"You are having a girl," she said, all smiles.

"Oh my gosh, really?" I asked, surprised and elated by the news.

"Yes, it's a girl," she replied.

"Oh my gosh, Shane, we're having a baby girl!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I know...I heard," he said with a smile. "And that's great."

He gave my lips a quick kiss.

"So now what?" I asked, still smiling.

"Now, you get dressed and go home," she replied, wiping the gel off of my belly. "I'll get a nurse to come in with a wheelchair when you're finished."

I pulled my shirt back down over stomach and sat up. Dr. Henton put the ultrasound equipment away, then walked back to my bedside. "I'm going to go get the prescription for those pills and your discharge papers and give them to the nurse to bring in with your wheelchair. Don't forget to call my office and make an appointment, okay?" she reminded me.

"Okay I won't, thank you Dr. Henton," I remarked.

"You're welcome, see you in a few days."

"Definitely."

She smiled before leaving the room.

I got up and got dressed. When the nurse came in with the wheelchair, discharge papers and prescription, I signed where I was supposed to, and finally we were free to go.

Shane wheeled me out into the waiting area, where we met up with Eve and Michael. They were sitting right outside the doors to the emergency room, obviously watching the door and waiting for us to come out because as soon as Shane wheeled me through the door, Eve hurried over to us, and Michael wasn't far behind.

"What did they say? Are you okay?" Eve asked, her words rushed, obviously worried.

"Yes Eve, I'm okay...calm down," I assured her. "They said I have a placental abruption caused by the fall, but I'm okay and the baby's okay. I just have to be on bed rest for six weeks and it's gonna suck."

"I will buy you stack of magazines and some movies and you'll be fine...the important thing is that everybody's okay," she reasoned.

"You're right," I agreed.

"So what the heck is a placental abruption anyway?" she asked.

"Google it," I replied. "I'm tired, let's go home."

"But..." Eve started to protest, but Shane interrupted her.

"O-Kay, you heard her...she's tired. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Fine," Eve pouted.

"Do you guys want me to pull the car up?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Shane concurred.

"Okay...Eve stay with them. I'll be right back," Michael said, then turned and headed for the exit.

We were finally on our way home, Michael driving, Eve in the passenger seat, and me snuggled next Shane's side in the backseat. I was positively happy about the news we had been given a few minutes earlier; that Shane and I would be having a girl, but I was also extremely exhausted, as I'm sure we all were. Needless to say, the ride home had been pretty quiet up until the point when Michael tried to turn the station on the radio in the middle of a song I was listening to.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" I shouted, louder than I had intended.

Everyone turned to look at me. Maybe it was because it was the first time I'd spoken since we'd gotten into the car, or maybe it was because the song I was objecting to being turned was a song by Miley Cyrus; someone's music that no one else in the car could stand. I guessed by the looks that were on their faces, they were surprised that I even cared.

"Are you serious?" Michael, said arching his eyebrow and giving me a looked that supported the disbelief in his question.

"Yes, I'm serious. I like this song… Is there a problem?" I asked pointedly.

"Yes, I hate this song. I'd like to turn to the channel. If that's alright with you? Plus, I thought you hated Miley Cyrus."

"I already said it wasn't alright with me, and just because you don't like this song, doesn't mean I don't," I replied.

The song in question was "When I Look at You" and though I wasn't the biggest fan of Miley Cyrus' music, I really liked the song. It may have just been my hormones, or Michael's attitude, but I was getting irritated.

I sat up, and was giving Michael my most intimidating glare in the rear view mirror when his eyes fluttered over to Shane as if to say, "Help me out here man," and I felt Shane move beside me.

"Don't even think about it, Shane."

"What, I wasn't even doing anything," he said, feigning innocence.

"Sure, so, you weren't just about to jump in and take Michael's side?"

"Well-"

"See, I knew it, you were going to take Michael's side and make me turn the station because you wanna be all macho and not like the song," I argued.

"Baby, nobody likes this song," Shane reasoned.

"I don't know…I kinda like it," Eve chimed in.

"See, I'm not the only one."

"Seriously, Eve…you, Miss Night Of The Living Dead, like this song?"

"Yes, I do…asshole," Eve shot back.

"Claire, baby. I love you, but every second I listen to this song is a second I get closer to blowing my brains out."

"So? I want to listen to the song…" I whined.

"Well too bad, it's two against two, and I have a penis, and it says 'we're turning the station'," Michael remarked cheekily.

"Well I have a vagina, and it says 'go anywhere near that radio and you won't be getting any tonight'," Eve snapped.

"Wait, I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed.

It suddenly dawned on me when Michael said that it was only two against two. That there was someone else that could break this tie and she was a GIRL.

"And you're just now figuring that out?" Eve asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, smartass, I just meant that it isn't a tie because of the baby," I stated.

"Baby, she isn't born yet…she doesn't have an opinion," Shane said, correcting me.

"Yes she does," I argued.

Just then the baby kicked. I gasped and put my hand on my belly.

Shane turned to me with a worried look on his face.

"What is it, baby? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I assured him. "The baby kicked. I think she was trying to let us know that her opinion _does_ matter." I took his hand and put it on my stomach when the baby started kicking like crazy.

"Wow, she's really kicking…I guess you are right," he agreed with big grin on his face.

"Did I just hear you guys say 'she'?" Eve asked excitedly turning around in her seat.

We had been so caught up in our own happiness that we had momentarily forgotten anyone else was in the car.

I smiled and looked up at Eve, answering, "Yes…when we were in the emergency room, the doctor told us we are having a girl."

"Is she still kicking? Can I feel?"

"Yeah, let me see your hand," I instructed.

Eve reached over the seat and gave me her hand. Shane moved his and I placed hers on my belly, right where the baby was kicking.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, that little girl's really going to be able to kick some ass."

"Of course she will, she's got Collins blood in her," Shane said proudly, then smiled at me and put his hand back on my belly. "She's going to take after her daddy, isn't she?"

It was the first time that I'd heard him not put himself down in a long time. Maybe being a father was starting to grow on him, or maybe he was starting to realize that he wasn't a bad person; that he was worthy and truly amazing.

"Well, maybe she'll be able to help us keep these guys in line," I said with a smile of my own.

"Maybe," Shane agreed.

"So, what were we arguing about anyway?" Michael called from the driver's seat while we were stopped at a red light.

We all turned to look at the radio and then simultaneously burst into laughter at how stupid we'd been.

"Let's go home?" Michael asked.

"Let's go home," I agreed, then snuggled back up to Shane's side and settled in for the rest of the ride home.

**Shane's POV**

It had been a long, stressful night. Claire and I had both been through hell and back. I knew she was exhausted and I was barely hanging on to my sanity by a thread.

We could both use a good night's sleep and I was hoping that we would get that without any more complications. I had one more surprise for her though, and this one was one that I was sure she would love.

We had just gotten home and everyone was standing on the porch waiting for me to find my keys and open the door, but I couldn't find them. So I turned to Michael.

"Can you unlock the door, man? I can't find my keys," I admitted. "I must have left them inside when we left."

"Yeah," he said, then stepped forward and unlocked the door.

He stepped aside allowing me to lead Claire into the house.

"I have a surprise for you," I told her as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Really…what?" she asked curiously.

"Remember that thing you've been begging me to do for months?"

"You mean turn your old room into a nursery?"

"Yes," I said, smiling proudly.

"You did it?" she asked, surprise in her voice and a smile on her face that said she loved me for it.

"I did."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"So I've been told," I said with a grin, not able to hide how elated I was to see her so happy and that I was able to do that for her.

"I love you," she said, then pulled me to her and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too," I replied. "Now, why you don't go check it out while I go fix you a snack, and I'll bring it up to you when I'm done?"

She gave me another quick kiss before turning and walking up the stairs. I watched her go, and when she was out of view, I turned and headed towards the kitchen.

I was at the kitchen door about to push it open, when I heard Claire scream my name. The bloodcurdling way she screamed forced me to a halt. I turned immediately and ran for the stairs. As I ran through the living room, I exchanged worried glances with Michael and Eve who immediately stopped what they were doing and followed me up the stairs.

My heart was pounding as I ran towards the nursery. Horrible thoughts were running through my mind. This wasn't supposed to be happening. It was supposed to be a good surprise. She was supposed to be happy. What the hell went wrong?

I found out as soon as I walked in the door, and what I saw horrified me.

I was standing there in the doorway, in shock, taking in all the gore and damage with my eyes. Claire, in a state of panic and shock, backed into me. She spun around immediately and threw her arms around my neck. I, in turn, wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her to me, trying to provide some source of comfort.

"It's okay, baby. I- I'm here," I assured her.

"I can't be in here, Shane. Please, let's go," she pleaded, lifting her head and looking into my eyes.

Tears were streaming down her face. I felt horrible. I had sent her in here not realizing that someone had vandalized the room…thinking it would be a wonderful surprise for her. Things always seem to go that way for us lately, though. I swore to myself that I would find the person who did this and make them pay.

I released her with my right hand, reached down, took her hand in mine and led her out into the hallway, where Eve and Michael waited for us.

I surveyed the room one last time, then shut the door and turned to Michael and Eve, holding Claire close to my side.

"Are you guys okay?" Michael asked, concerned.

"We will be, but someone broke in the house and destroyed the nursery I made for the baby," I informed him. "Whoever did it was really fucked in the head."

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"Go see for yourself."

"Is that Marilyn Manson I hear coming out of there?" Michael asked incredulously.

"Yeah, the sick fuck that did this must have thought Sweet Dreams would be the perfect soundtrack for the crime scene they made out of the baby's room," I spat.

"Wow…well, take her to your room and I'll go look."

I didn't reply, just nodded my head, then turned and led Claire next door to the safety of our room.

* * *

E/N: Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. Please review, review, review!


	8. Don't You Ever Say That I Don't Love

40

A/N: Hi guys, sorry It's taking me so long to update. A lot has been going on in my life. In February of last year I was diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis, so needless to say it's been a challenging year. I haven't really had a lot of time to write, but I knew I couldn't leave you hanging any longer. So I posted this new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. A little note of warning it may not be my best work, but I hope you can forgive the long hiatus and I hope you can for give any mistakes. So here its is. Enjoy! And remember to review and let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

It had only been a few minutes since we'd come home and found that someone had broken into the house and destroyed the nursery. Claire had been the one to discover the gory mess and she hadn't spoken a word since I had taken her back to our room. She just lay there, in my arms, in our bed, with her face buried in my chest, crying softly.

"Baby, do you have any idea who could have done this?" I asked gently.

It took a while but she finally answered, "No."

She lifted her head from my chest and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure?" I asked, once more.

"Yes…I don't know who would do this, Shane."

Just then there was a knock on the door followed by the sound Michael's worried voice.

"Shane, can you come out here? I need to talk to you, man."

"Yeah, be right there," I shouted towards the door, then turned my attention back to Claire, "I'll be right back okay. I love you"

"I love you too."

I gave her lips a quick kiss, then gently slipped my arms from around her and got out of the bed.

I walked over to the door and as I opened it Michael shoved a bloody piece of paper into my hands.

"What is this?"

"Just read it," he instructed.

At the urgency in his voice I immediately looked down and read the words on the sheet of paper. It said, _**"Die Bitch! You know who I am! The blood on my hands will be yours**_, _**your baby's and your boyfriend's!"**_ and it was written in a dark red ink.

I could feel the hate and anger radiating off the page and it made me feel sick inside, because whoever wrote this wanted Claire, the baby and I all dead. I couldn't let that happen.

"Where did you find this?"

"Take a guess," he replied and shifted his eyes in the direction of the nursery

"I found it on the floor next to a recent picture of you and Claire. Your faces had been scratched out and so had Claire's stomach. The frame it had been in was smashed and on the floor next to it and so was this."

He handed me a black shoebox, the same black shoebox that Randi had handed me earlier that night, when she had showed up at our door unannounced. Right then I knew that the girl that Randi had seen leave the box on the doorstep had to have been the person that destroyed the nursery.

"I know who did this," I stated.

"Who?" I heard Claire say from behind me.

I turned to see Claire standing in the doorway to our room.

"I-" I stammered.

"What's that?" She asked, staring at the piece of paper in my hands.

I reluctantly handed it to her. She took it and quickly read the words, then looked back up at me.

"You said you knew who did this…who?" she asked and I could hear the fear in her voice and see it as she stood there looking into my eyes.

"Earlier w-when we were interrupted and I left you upstairs in the shower and went to answer the door…before all of the craziness. It was Randi at the door. She had come to see you, but I sent her away," I started to explain, "Anyway, before she left gave me this box and told me that she had seen some girl dressed all in black with short, curly, blonde hair leave the box on the front steps and run away, before she could confront her."

Claire stood there looking as if she someone had just knocked the breath out of her and stared down at the box in my hand. A single tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek as she reached out and touched it.

"What's in it?" She asked.

"I don't know. I haven't looked," I replied.

"Well I have and it's not good," Michael chimed in.

"Let me see it," Claire said finally.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Michael insisted.

"Maybe he's right, baby."

"I don't care. Let me see it," Claire said and put her hand out.

I reluctantly put the box in her hand. She took it and opened the lid. As she did she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God," She said, horrified.

Her hands began to shake and she dropped the box, when she did, out rolled a mangled up baby doll. Its head was separated from its body and its eyes were gouged out. It's body had been slit open and it was covered in something that resembled blood. Attached to it was a little note that said, "Tick, Tock. I'm coming for you, these are the thing that I will do, to you, your, baby and your boyfriend too."

I looked back to Claire and she was still standing there in shock, I called out to her, "Claire."

When she didn't respond I walked over and pulled her into my arms.

"Baby, It's okay. No one is ever going to hurt you or the baby. I promise."

I heard her sniffle but she still didn't say anything.

"Did you her me? I promise, no one will ever hurt you. They'll have to kill me first.

"I heard you…and I know who did this, " She responded finally.

"Who?" I asked, surprised.

"It was Judith."

"You really think it's her?" Michael asked her, obviously in on something that I hadn't been a part of.

"It has to be," she said, pulled away from me and continued to talk to Michael, "She's the only one I know who is this crazy and hate's me this much."

"Okay, she's fucking Looney Tunes. We have to call the police," Eve, said as she walked up to us, finally becoming a part of the conversation.

"Wait a minute! Who the hell is Judith and how does everyone know who she is except for me?" I asked, raising my voice in frustrating.

"She's Lee Wilcox's Fiancé." Michael informed me.

"What?" I shouted, raising my voice again," Since when does Lee Wilcox have a Fiancé and when did she decide to show up?"

It was bad enough that someone had broken into our house, destroyed the baby's room and threatened our lives, but to find out that it was Lee Wilcox's Fiancé that was terrorizing us, had me livid.

"The night before you were released from jail, Eve and I had asked Claire to meet us at Common Grounds. When Claire got there she ordered some tea and then headed over to us. She was about half way to our table when Judith stepped in her path and started going off on her. Sometime during this crazed confrontation she lunged at Claire. Claire lost her balance and fell backwards onto a couch and just as Judith was about to pounce on top of Claire, with the intension that I'm sure was to choke the life out of her, I grabbed her and held her off until Oliver came over, fired her and threw her out."

"Okay, so, why is it that I am just _**now**_ hearing about this?" I asked angrily, "Claire, why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up at me, hearing the anger in my voice and after a moment responded, "I'm sorry…I forgot. You had just gotten out of jail. I-I was so happy that you were home that I didn't think about it."

"What about after that? You had two months to tell me, all of you did and you said nothing until now."

"We're sorry, man," Michael said finally, "There has been a lot going on in this last couple of-"

"No," I interrupted Michael. Not wanting to hear his excuses, "You waited until after this psycho breaks into our house, threatens our lives and destroys _**OUR**_ baby's nursery, to tell me this."

I said the last part looking straight into Claire's eyes and I could see how bad she felt and how scared she was and normally I would have backed down but I was so angry, at her, at Michael, at Eve and at this Judith person, mostly at Judith, that I just kept yelling.

"This bitch practically attacks you and you don't tell me! How am I supposed to protect you if you do stupid shit like that! Huh? What If you had been home alone and in the condition you are in now or worse what if the baby had been born and in there sleeping and that crazy psychopath had broken in and hurt her, what would you have done then? Huh? Whose fault would that have been?"

"Are you finished?" Claire asked, pointedly, giving me a hurt, angry glare.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, fuck you!" She yelled, then turned, walked into our room and slammed the door.

I stood there staring at our closed bedroom door and the realization that I had gone way too far and not just pissed Claire off, but really hurt her, hit me hard.

"Fuck!" I yelled and kicked the wall, doing more damage to my foot then to the wall, "Shit!"

"You alright there, Man?" Michael asked, startling me.

I had forgotten that they were still standing there.

"Why am I such a fucking idiot?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Well-"Eve started to reply, with what I'm sure was a smartass remark, so I cut her off quickly.

"Don't even say it."

"You should go see if she's okay," Michael offered.

"I'm pretty sure she's not and I'm also pretty sure that I'm the last person she wants to talk too right now."

"You are probably right, but even so, don't you think you should go apologizes and try to make things right."

"Michael, I don't think I can make things right. I don't think she'll ever forgive me for the things I just said to her."

"It's gonna take a lot of groveling, but she'll forgive you," he assured me.

"With what you said _**A Lot **_of groveling and be prepared for things to be thrown," Eve added.

"Thanks for that Eve," I remarked sarcastically, "I think I'll go try and work things out with Claire… you guys go call the police."

I turned and walked back over to our room and knocked on the door.

"Baby, can I come in?" I asked hopefully.

"No, go away."

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but we need to. So, please let me in," I pleaded.

"No! You're right. I don't want to talk to you and I probably wont for a very long time…so go away and leave me the hell alone."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," I informed her.

"Fine, but, you'll be standing out there for a long time."

"Come on Claire, let me in," I pleaded again, then decided to try the knob.

Sure enough it was unlocked. I pushed it open and walked in. Claire was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed in front of her. I walked over to where she sat and sat down across from her, facing her.

"Claire-,"

"Did I say you could sit down," she said, interrupting me.

"No, but-."

"That's right, because you didn't ask and if you had I would have said no," she interrupted me again.

"Look, I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. I never should have said those things that I said to you, but you really should have told me about Judith."

"You're damn right I'm mad at you…you insinuated that it would be my fault if something happened to our baby, because I didn't tell you about Judith," she yelled, tears filling her eyes and anger and sadness strangling her voice, "Do you really think it would have mattered… that it would have changed a damn thing if I had remembered to tell you? You know how much I love this baby and you know how much it would kill me if something happened to her. Especially if it resulted from something I did o-or didn't do."

"I know… I'm sorry. I was mad and I took it too far. I'm really sorry."

"Well sorry is not good enough right now Shane, because I'm so mad at you that I can't even stand to look at you," she replied and looked away.

"I understand."

"No, I don't think you do or you never would have said those things. That's why I think it would be better if you found somewhere else to sleep tonight, like down stairs on the couch."

"I understand why you're mad at me and I even understand why you don't want to share the same bed as me tonight. I am willing to give you your space, but you're crazy if I'm going to leave you alone after everything that's happened tonight. So as far I'm willing to go is the floor."

"Fine, Shane. If that will make you feel better…fine," she agreed.

*Ding-Dong*

"Well I guess that's the police. You'd better go. If they need me you know where I'll be."

"Okay, I'll go, but I'll be right back," I assured her.

"Alright, when you come back there be a pillow and a blanket on the floor waiting for you," she informed me.

I smiled at her as I got up and walked towards the door, but she didn't return the smile, so I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me, and headed down stairs.

It was an hour later when the police finally left and I was able to go upstairs to bed or what was to be my bed for the night, our bedroom floor. I was eager to get back up to our room to check on Claire. I was probably more eager to see her than she was to see me. She was still really mad at me because of what I had said to her earlier and I couldn't really blame her.

So when the police got here and I brought them up to talk to Claire, I stood back and let her fill them in about the events of the night, only speaking when spoken too. She told them about the night that Judith had attacked her and about how she had broken in and destroyed the nursery. She couldn't even bear to look at me and she didn't even say so much as a word to me the entire time they were here. I assumed it would be that way for the rest of the night.

When they had left and I came back to our room to find the light off and Claire either asleep or doing a good job of pretending. I decided not to disturb her. I left the light off and fumbled my way across the room to my sad little make shift bed on the floor. I spread out the sheet that Claire had left for me, then grabbed the pillow and lay down, unfolding a nearby blanket and pulling it over me.

I was just about to roll over and go to sleep when I heard Claire's cries of distress.

"No…No, please, no!"

I sat up and looked towards the bed. It was dark but I could still see Claire flailing around in then bed as if she was struggling with someone that wasn't there. I realized then that she was having a nightmare.

"No…no… don't take my baby! Don't hurt her!" she cried, her screams becoming louder and more intense, "Noooooo! Shaaaaaaaaane!"

I stood up, got on to the bed, and grabbed Claire's wrists just a she unconsciously swung out at the air.

"Claire…baby, I'm right here," I yelled, trying to wake her, "Wake up. You're okay."

Her eyes shot open at the sound of my voice and as soon as she saw it was really me she stopped struggling, collapsed against my chest and began to cry.

"Hey, it's okay…it was just dream. It's over now. You're safe," I assured her.

"Shane, it was horrible," she whimpered, "She-."

"She who?" I asked, interrupting her.

"Judith. She had a really big kitchen knife and stabbed me in the stomach. She was trying to cut the baby out of me. You were there. You were trying to help me, but you couldn't because someone was holding you down. I was so scared."

"I know, but it was just a dream, baby. You're okay now. The baby's okay."

"No, she is going to come back and she is going to hurt us. She's going to take her. She is going to take our baby," she cried, her voice strangled by grief.

"Look at me," I instructed, releasing her from my arms, enough so that she could see my face and just how serious I was.

She lifted her head from my chest and looked into my eyes.

"What?" she asked sniffling softly.

I reached out and wiped her tears away and said, "If she ever comes back, she'll be sorry. She'll never hurt you as long as I'm alive. I told you that earlier. She'll have to kill me first and I promise that won't be easy for her. I won't let anything happen to you or this baby," I assured her, then added, "I promise….okay?"

"Okay, it's just- I know she hasn't been born yet, but I feel her growing inside me and it's like I already know her and I love her so much," she confessed.

She laid her head back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, then kissed her temple softly.

"I love her too and I love you."

"I love you too."

"How about you lie back down and try and get some rest," I suggested, "Being this worked up and stressed out can't be good for you or the baby."

"Okay, you're right," she agreed.

I let go of her and she lay back on the bed and rolled over onto her side.

I pulled the covers up over her and she turned her head slightly towards me so that I could give her a kiss and I did. Then as I reached over to turn off the lamp and started to get up, she grabbed my arm.

"Don't go," she pleaded.

I stopped and looked down at her, confused. She looked so scared and broken and it broke my heart to think of everything she had been through.

"Okay, I won't, but I thought you couldn't stand to be near me," I teased.

"Shane, just get in the bed…please?" She pleaded again, and I could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

I didn't say another word. I just crawled into bed, pulled her into my arms, reached over and turned off the lamp. She cuddled up to me, laid her head on my chest and not long after fell back to sleep.

I lay there for a while listening to the sound of her soft snores and thinking about everything that had happened to us lately. I wondered how I could ever make up for the hurtful words I had said to Claire tonight. I had not only humiliated her, but I had hurt her. I couldn't lie, I had surprised myself with the things I had said to her and I felt so guilty. Of course She would never do any thing to intentionally put our daughter in danger and I knew that. But in a moment of anger and complete stupidity I had lashed out at her and now I could never take it back. So, I lay there for a little while longer thinking about how stupid I had been before falling into a restless sleep.

###

I was waked up early the next morning by the sound of my Cell phone vibrating loudly on the nightstand. I blindly reached out, grabbed it and flipped it open. The call was coming from the Morganville police station. It was probably one of the cops from the night before with an update. I answered the phone in a groggy haze.

"Hello," I said groggily and cleared my throat.

"Hi, Is this Shane Collins?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yes," I replied, still half asleep.

"This is Officer Towler, We questioned Judith Gaines and she has an alibi, it could not have been her who broke into your house last night."

"What? Who? That's not possible," I said sharply, instantly waking up.

"Her sister Carly, who says she was working all night at the Burger Bin," He responded coolly.

"That new burger place on the out side of town?"

"Yes."

"And you believe that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes I do."

"She's her sister of course she's going to give her an alibi," I Spat.

"Carly owns the place and a few of her friends that were working last night confirmed her story."

"This is bullshit! You are taking the word of her sister and her friends? Really? It was Judith that broke into our house last night and destroyed our nursery. She attacked Claire not that long ago and told her that she and I need to watch our backs. She is pissed that we put her fiancé in jail. She wants to get back at us and this is her way of doing it and if you don't do something someone is going to get hurt or worse," I said heatedly.

Claire who was now awake, I'm guessing because of how loud I was being, was sitting up staring at me with a worried look on her face.

"Look, Obviously someone broke into your house but it wasn't Judith. We will find whoever it was, and they will pay for what they did, But-,"He started to assure me before I interrupted him.

"No, **YOU** look, Judith has a motive and Claire's cousin Randi saw her running away from our house earlier that evening. That proves that her sister and her friends are lying because she obviously wasn't there all night. So what else do need?" I shouted furiously.

"Yes, it does show some possible dishonesty on their part, but it doesn't prove that she was the one that broke into your house. As you said last night Randi saw someone that may or may not have been her running away from the house hours, before the break-in even happened. So until Randi comes down to the station to give her side of the story and she can make a positive identification that shows that she was definitely there some time that night or we get some solid proof, I have nothing more to go on. I'm sorry Mr. Collins, but my hands are tied, as far as Judith Gaines is concerned and I am forced to look in other directions," He stated.

"Let me asked you this, is every officer in your department this incompetent or is it just you?" I asked pointedly.

"I-"

"That's what I thought," I replied, not giving him time to fully respond, "If you continue to drag your feet on this and anything happens to Claire or our baby, than you wont have to worry about arresting Judith Gaines, because **SHE** **WILL** **BE DEAD**."

"Is that a threat Mr. Collins?"

I only but barely heard him ask as I slammed shut the phone.

I looked up at Claire and she looked back at me horrified.

"Shane, do you realize what you you've just done?" She asked, in a shaky voice, "If anything happens to her they are going to come looking for you."

"I know."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because maybe, just maybe they will begin to take this whole thing seriously and go and arrest her crazy ass," I reasoned.

"Or maybe they will arrest _**your**_ crazy ass. Did you think of that…huh?" She asked, pointedly.

"No but-."

"You do remember that I'm pregnant, right? And how hard it was for me last time you were in jail? Shane, I don't think I can handle that again. I can't do this with out you," she said and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"I know I probably shouldn't have said it baby, but he was pissing me off. He told me that there was nothing he could do because Judith had an alibi, which of course was her sister and her friends. I just want them to get her off the streets and put her in jail where she belongs, so that you can, you know, feel somewhat safe again."

"I know and I love that you want to keep us safe," she said and put her hand on her belly, "But you saying that to that police officer isn't going to accomplish that. It's just going to make things worse for you and for me."

"I know you're scared and you're worried, but everything is going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of it," I assured her.

"Don't say that. That scares me even more."

I chuckled and pulled her into my arms, "I'll try not to do anything stupid, okay."

She giggled halfheartedly against my chest, "You better not."

"Are you hungry?" I asked, suddenly remembering that she really hadn't eaten much yesterday.

"I could eat."

"Good, I'll go down stairs and make you some breakfast."

"I'd rather you stay here with me," She said snuggling closer.

"I know, but you need to eat, so I'm going to go and make you breakfast."

"But Shaaane," She whined.

"I'll be right back… I promise." I said then let go of her and got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"What will I do until you come back?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," I told her, smiling to myself as I walked over to the door.

I stopped when I saw the remote on the desk, picked it up and turned back to her. She hadn't taken her eyes off of me.

"Here watch TV,"I suggested and tossed her the remote, then turned and walked out of the door.

I waited outside the door until I heard the sound of the TV come on. I couldn't tell what show she was watching but I heard her chuckle and satisfied, I walked towards and down the stairs to the kitchen and began to get the ingredients together I needed to make Claire a kick ass breakfast.

###

I was finishing up making Claire's breakfast and was about to crack an egg into a skillet to scramble her some eggs, when it occurred to me that maybe, I should ask Claire If eggs was one of the new foods that made her sick now.

**Should I take my chances and make them anyway or should I go upstairs and make sure?**

_*Pause*_

I looked from the bowl to the egg in my hand, and thought for a second of the repercussions of making Claire the eggs and them making her sick.

**Yeah…better go ask.**

I put the egg back into the carton and closed it, then started towards the kitchen door.

As I walked through the door I ran into Eve on the other side.

"Walk much," Eve said sarcastically.

"Yes, but you might want to check into getting some lessons," I shot back, and continued towards the stairs. As I reached the bottom I turned back to Eve.

"Hey, Eve?"

"What?"

"Do you remember if eggs is one of the foods that makes Claire sick?"

"Actually, I think it is, but I'm not sure. You might want to go up and ask her, why?"

"Uh, Maybe because I'm making her breakfast."

"You sure you want to do that to her?" She asked, with a smirk.

"Shut up," I replied and rolled my eyes, then turned and walked upstairs.

I was standing outside our bedroom door, with my hand one the knob, about to open it, when I heard the faint sounds of Claire crying.

I opened the door quickly and walked into see Claire sitting there on the bed watching Forrest Gump and sobbing.

Thinking that the movie couldn't possibly be the reason that Claire was crying and that something else had to be wrong, I walked over, sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped and arm around her comfortingly.

"Hey, are you okay, baby? What's wrong?" I asked, gently.

"Lieutenant Dan got new legs," She sobbed.

I couldn't believe it. Was she actually crying because of this movie, a movie that she and I had watched a thousand times together and she had not once even so much as shed a tear over before.

"Really?" I asked, incredulously.

"What?"

"You are crying because Lieutenant Dan got new legs?"

"Yes…it's beautiful."

"Oh…well Thank God, because I thought something _REAL _had actually happened," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Shane, You better not tell anyone."

"I have to tell Michael and Eve about this. It's too funny to keep to myself," I joked.

"Shaane," She whined and elbowed me in my side.

"I'm just kidding," I chuckled, "But I am going to tease you relentlessly.

"Hey, where's my breakfast?" she asked, and wiped her tears away.

"It's in the kitchen, waiting for me to go back down there and finish making it. I came back up here to ask you to ask you if you wanted scrambled eggs. I wasn't sure if they make you sick now or what."

"No I don't and yes they do."

"What about pancakes and bacon?" I asked.

"That sounds yummy," she said with a smile.

"Okay good, I better go down stairs and get it before it gets too cold," I insisted, then leaned over and gave her lips a quick kiss, " Be right back."

I got up, walked over and opened the door, then turned back and looked at Claire. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head at the humor of the situation as I shut the door.

###

Claire's POV

After Shane had left the room I turned of the Television and sat there for a moment thinking about what had just happened.

**Had I really been sitting here watching Forest Gump and crying my eyes out Because Lieutenant Dan got new legs? **

**Oh My God that's so embarrassing! Who does that? **

**Shane probably thinks I'm crazy. **

**If he tells Eve and Michael I'll die. **

**He wouldn't. **

**If He does I'll kill him. **

I finished having my pregnancy hormone driven moment, then got up and started to get dressed and ready for my day. Even though I was going to be stuck in my room all day, I wanted to be clean and presentable in case someone decided to pay us a visit. I grabbed some clothes and a towel then walked across the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done and had gotten dressed and brushed my teeth, I walked back across the hall to my room.

When I opened the door and walked in, I was greeted by the smell of warm maple syrup and bacon. I looked over at the bed saw the plate of pancakes and bacon that Shane had promised along side a glass of orange Juice, a bottle of maple syrup and empty vase sitting on a tray table on my bed. Shane was nowhere in sight. I wanted to wait for him to come back but I was suddenly starving and all I could think about was devouring the pancakes and bacon, after pouring on tons of yummy maple syrup.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. After pulling the tray in front of me I picked up the bottle of maple syrup, opened it, and began to pour it on the pancakes and bacon, then I put the bottle down, picked up the fork and began to eat.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and looked up to see Shane standing in the doorway.

"Hi."

"Hi. So, do you like you're breakfast?" He asked, smiling. Obviously already knowing my answer.

"Yes, It's **SO** delicious," I gushed.

"I'm glad you like it."

Taking a break from stuffing my face, I finally noticed that Shane was standing with his hands behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back?" I asked curiously.

As I finished the question he brought one of his hands around front. In it was a single red rose.

"Is that for me?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you better get over here and share this with me," I replied.

"Well, I think that YOU are the one that's pregnant and YOU need to eat. So, THAT is all yours," he said as he pointed from me to the food on my plate.

"Yes Sir," I teased, " Will you at least come over and sit with me?"

"That I will do, But first…"He said, then went over put on some music, before coming to sit across from me on the bed and putting the rose in the empty vase.

As I recognized the lyrics to the song that played, I'll Be by Edwin McCain, I smiled at Shane.

"Romantic music and breakfast in bed. You're so good to me," I said, then leaned forward and kissed him. "I Love You."

"I Love you too."

"And I love this song."

"I know you do. That's why I played it," He said grinning that grin I love so much.

He started to softly sing along with the music and I smiled.

"And I know you also know that I love it when you sing to me."

He gave a knowing nod and continued to sing.

"You don't do it very often, but I wish you'd do It more," I told him, as I took the last bite of my pancakes and sat the tray aside.

Shane looked into my eyes and smiled, moving a stray piece of hair out of my face, not missing a single beat in the song.

"I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips," He sang the words sensually as he reached out and traced my bottom lip with his finger, "Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."

I was about to lean forward and Kiss Shane when the baby decided to start kicking. I gasped, looked down and put my hand on my stomach.

"What?" Shane asked.

"She's kicking," I said as I looked up at him and smiled, "Give me your hand and keep singing I think she likes it."

He reached out, gave me his hand and I put it on my belly. We waited expectantly for her to kick again.

"Sing," I said, urging Shane to continue.

Shane cleared his throat and started to singing and almost as soon as he did she started to kick again.

"See, I told you she likes it when her daddy sings," I gushed.

"Either that or she's trying to get you to tell me to shut up." He teased, pausing only for a moment then continuing on.

He smiled at me and from the look in his eyes I could tell that he was really happy.

I sat there until the end of the song listening to him sing and feeling our unborn baby girl squirming and kicking at the sound his voice. It was a beautiful moment between the three of us and I didn't want it to end, But I suddenly had all of these thoughts running through my head, about how soon the baby would be here, my ability to be a good mother, etc., and before I knew the words were spilling out of my mouth.

"Shane?"

"What?" he asked, his hand still on my belly and looked up at me.

"Do you realize that it will only be three short months until she's here?"

"Yes, I do…why?"

"And you're not scared?" I asked.

"Of course I am," He said then sat up and shrugged his shoulders, "Why all of the questions?"

"Because _**I'm**_ scared Shane. What if I'm not a good mother? I'm mean you put me on this pedestal and you have all the faith in the world that I'm going to be this great mother but what if I'm not? What if I screw this kid up? We are both still so young. What if I can't do this?" I asked tears filling my eyes.

"You will be a great mother and you can do this," He said with a confidence that made me nervous.

"How do you know?" I asked, frustrated, "It's like you think I'm perfect or something."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I know you're not perfect. Nobody's perfect and I know It will be difficult at first, but we can do this and you will be a good mother…When you first told me about the pregnancy I was terrified, I had the same questions about myself. Sometime I still do and I'm still scared, but I'm happy. Very happy. Because I love her and I know you do too and even though we're not perfect and we may make mistakes. We have each other and we'll learn…together."

He leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you," I told him as I kissed him back.

"I love you too."

"Oh my God, I just thought of something else," I said, freaking out again.

"What?"

"How am I going to get this…out of there," I said, gesturing from my stomach to my lady parts.

Shane looked at me incredulously and laughed.

"Hey," I said and hit him on the shoulder, "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," He said, unable to control his laughter, "But you are freaking out about nothing.

Baby you're body is made for this. You _**CAN **_get the baby out of there…I promise."

He made the previous gestures I had made.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to push a seven pound baby out of your penis," I whined.

"No, because that would kill me," Shane said with another small chuckle, "but you _**can**_ do this that's what's the contractions are for, to stretch or contract and dilate you're lady business so that the baby can make it safely out and you will be just fine. You're supposed to be the smart one. Aren't you supposed to know all of this?"

"I do know all of that. It's just that as It gets closer to time for me to have her I get more and more freaked out, because I know that it's really going to hurt and I don't know if I can do it," I admitted sheepishly.

"You can and you will, because you have too, and I will be right there with you holding your hand, okay" He assured me.

"Okay, but can't she just stay in there for a little while longer? I don't know for an extra year or two, until I'm ready?" I asked, in a pouty tone.

"No, baby, she can't," he chuckled once again, wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple, "And I'm sure you'd very uncomfortable."

*Knock, Knock*

There was a knock on the door interrupting us.

"Come in!" Shane shouted in the direction of the door.

A few seconds later the door opened and Eve walked in.

"Come on Slacker Boy, get dressed. Time to go grocery shopping," Eve, instructed.

"Actually, it's my last day off for a while. So, I think I'll stay here with Claire," Shane said, with out looking up at her.

"Come on…I need you to go with me. I need help carrying the groceries," She pleaded.

"That's what baskets are for."

"Look I know you want spend time with Claire, but this won't take that long. Just come and help me."

"It's not just that," He started, finally looking up at her, " I got a phone call this morning from Officer Towler. He said that Judith has an alibi. Her sister of all people…so they say she couldn't have broken in here last night. I don't believe that for a second. So until they lock that psycho bitch up I'm not going anywhere and leaving her here alone unless I have too. I don't _**have**_ to go to work until tomorrow. So I'm not going…Sorry."

"While I agree that it's pure bullshit. Claire** IS** a big girl she can stay here for an hour or two by herself, but she wont have to because Michael is right downstairs. She'll be fine. So, come on," she assured him.

He looked over at me like he was unsure, so I took his face in my hands and gave his lips a soft kiss.

"Go, it's okay…I'll be fine," I assured him as well.

He turned back to Eve, "Let's go."

He got up and followed Eve to the door. I watched them as they left, then reached over to the night stand and grabbed the book that I started ages ago but never finished and settled down in bed. Preparing for my afternoon alone.

###

**Shane POV**

The grocery store wasn't very busy, which was a good thing since I was eager to get back home to Claire. Because we hadn't been shopping in a while we had a long ass list of things to get. So, in an effort to save time, I suggested we each take half and meet back up at the cash register when we had gotten everything on our half of the list. Eve agreed, so, I tore the list in half, gave half of it to her, grabbed a cart and went to work finding the items on my half list.

I was almost finished and was trying to find the last item on my list, Claire's herbal tea. I found it on the bottom shelf and as I reached down to get it I heard an unfamiliar female voice commenting on my ass as a hand made contact, "Nice ass…Momma Likes."

I grabbed the Tea, stood up quickly and turned around. The woman standing there was just as unfamiliar as her voice. I didn't know her, but she had no problem standing there openly undressing me with her eyes. She was about Claire's height, maybe a little taller with short curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was older, maybe in her late twenties and had a smile on her face that said she had me in her sights and wasn't leaving until she got what she wanted. She wasn't _unattractive, _but she wasn't my type and her aggressiveness was turning me off, plus I had Claire at home, whom I loved and was as just as, if not more attractive than this woman, so there was definitely no way this lady was getting anywhere with me today or any other day.

"Hi, There gorgeous," she cooed, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Can I help you?" I asked, annoyed. Knowing exactly what she wanted.

"You doing anything tonight?"

"Actually yes I am. I'm going to go pay for my groceries and go home to my fiancé."

"So, you're not married?" She asked coyly.

And with that suddenly Eve was standing beside me staring dagger back at the other woman and as she began to speak her tone was angry and cold, "Stay the hell away from him Judith. He's taken."

I looked over at Eve and then back at Judith as the realization of who this woman was, who had just hit on me, set in. The anger I had been holding in for days began to rise up in side of me. My body tensed and I began to take a step forward, but Eve grabbed my arm holding me back, "Calm down Shane. She's not worth it."

"And who would you be?" she asked, an amused look on her face.

"You know who I am. I was there the night you tried to attack Claire," Eve stated, pointedly.

"You've got that all wrong girly, because I have no idea who you are and I did not try to attack your friend. I'm not Judith, but I am her sister, Carly. So, maybe you better get your facts straight before you go accusing people," She said.

"You lying bitch. You are Ju-,"She started to protested but I interrupted her.

I knew at the moment that she was indeed telling the truth. Officer Towler had mentioned the fact that Judith had a sister, but he had failed to mention that her sister was her twin.

"Her Twin," I stated.

Eve turned and looked into my eyes and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Remember what I you told before we left about Judith having a sister."

She stood there for a second as if contemplating what I had just said. I saw the exact moment when my words rang true to her.

She turned back to Carly, "She's still a lying bitch. She lied to the police about her sister not breaking into our house last night, because she's knows damn good and well she did."

"No, I didn't and no, I don't, because Judith was never there. Think about it…anyway I do know who you are cutie," she said with a sly smile and turned to me. "It's good to finally put a face with a name and I do have my eye on you, but now that I know who you are for a different reason. Such a shame."

She shook her head feigning regret that we were enemies, then pushed past Eve and walked toward the front of the store, switching her hips as she went.

" I hate her," Eve said, loud enough for her to hear, "Wait a minute…did she just basically admit that it was her that was at our house last night not Judith?"

"I think so…did you get everything on your half of the list?" I asked, changing the subject, ready to leave and not really wanting to talk about it.

"Yah, You?"

" Yah, Lets go pay for this stuff and get the hell out of here."

I walked over, grabbed my cart and followed Eve to the front of the store.

When we got home I helped Eve put the groceries away. I had decided to let Eve fill Michael in on the details of what happened while we were gone, so, after I thanked him for staying with Claire while we went to the store, I hurried up stairs.

I opened the door to our room and found that Claire had fallen asleep. She was propped up against the headboard with a pillow behind her. The book she had apparently been reading was lying open on her belly and her head was lying to the side. Her hair was in her face.

I smiled, walked over to the bed and got in beside her. Then took the book from her belly and lay it on the nightstand and with my hand moved the hair from her face. I softly kissed each of her eyelids, then her nose and lips. Her lips slowly began to move against mine as she awakened from her sleep and kissed me back. As I pulled back, she smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hi," she breathed softly, "I missed you."

"I was only gone for a couple of hours," I replied, trying not to smile.

" I still missed you," she replied, "I always miss you when you're gone."

"I missed you too," I admitted, then looked away from her, struggling with whether or not to bring up the subject of crazy Judith and her _EQUALLY_ as crazy _twin _sister Carly.

"What's wrong," Claire asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing," I said and looked over at her.

"You can't lie to me Shane. I always know when something's wrong with you. So, spill it," She demanded.

"I met Judith's sister at the grocery store earlier."

"What do you mean you met her?" She asked.

" I mean she was at the store, she hit on me, gabbed my ass and I turned around."

"What!" Claire exclaimed, "I hope you smacked her."

"No, because I was too stunned and I had no Idea who the hell she was."

"Well, How did you figure it out?" She asked, a hint of anger still in her voice.

"As she stood there _still_ openly hitting on me, Eve came a round the corner and shouted, 'stay the hell away from him Judith.'"

"So it was Judith?" she asked, confused.

"You'd think, because from Eve's reaction she looked exactly like her, but no, it was Judith's twin sister Carly," I informed her.

"Twin?"

"Yah and as if Judith wasn't bad enough we also have to deal with Carly, who may even be a worse brand of crazy."

"Oh god, there are two of them." She said, a look of fear and surprise playing across her features, "What are we going to do?"

I ran a hand through my hair before answering, "I'm not sure, but I do know I'm calling the police."

"What? Why? They already said that their hands were tied, unless and until we have more proof and we don't have that."

"Maybe we do."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"When we were at the grocery, Eve confronted Carly about lying to the police about Judith breaking in here last night."

"Okay, so What? Did she admit to you that she lied?"

"No."

"Then I don't get it, because it sounds to me like we're right where we started," She said.

She was getting frustrated and I knew that it was about time I got to the point.

"Just let me finish. She didn't admit it. What she said was she didn't lie, because Judith was never there. Then she said think about it."

"So?"

"So, think about it," I said, excitedly, getting frustrated now myself, "If Judith wasn't here last night, then someone who looked exactly like her was."

"Oh my God! It was Carly," She gasped.

"Exactly."

"So, what do we do?"

"You already asked that and I told you I'm calling the police."

"After you're last conversation with them I don't think that that's a good idea," she concluded.

"Well somebody has to."

"You're right, somebody does have to and I think you should tell Michael and he should call them."

"Tell Michael what?" Michael asked, startling both of us.

We both jumped at the sound of his voice and then turned to see him standing in the doorway. Apparently I had forgotten to shut the door.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you and Eve running into Judith's _TWIN_ sister Carly at the store earlier would it?" He asked, curiously.

"Eve already told you?" I asked in return.

"Yes she did and while you were gone Claire told me what you said to officer Towler and I happen to agree with her that it's best that I call him and inform him of this new turn of events. You also need to the realize that Carly could have been trying to throw you off and it could still very well have been Judith."

"Yah, I know…I thought of that."

"Did you also think of the fact that even though he may investigate he will probably still see this as nothing more than circumstantial," he asked, in a fatherly tone.

"Yah, I know that too," I replied, annoyed, "Look man, you don't need to talk to me like I'm a child, alright."

"I wasn't. I just wanted you to make sure you understood. So, that you would keep your cool if things don't go the way you want then to. This is me and I know how hot headed you are Shane."

"Fine, I got it… I wont lose my cool. Now, go call him," I insisted.

He gave me a, "Do anything stupid and I'll kick your ass look," then turned and walked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes before getting up and going over to shut and lock the door, then turned back around and walked over and sat down on the bed beside Claire, who was sitting there with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Michael _IS _right Shane. You can get hot headed sometimes and the fact that you often do things without thinking about them first scares the hell out of me," she said and looked into my eyes.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit?"

"No I don't, I just don't want you to go do something stupid if this doesn't go the way we want it to, because there is a good chance it wont. I need you Shane…we need you. So, please promise me that you won't do anything stupid," she pleaded.

"I promise," I said, not sure if I was making a promise I couldn't really keep, then reached out, pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I lay back on the bed with her still in my arms and we stayed that way for the rest of the afternoon.

I got off work at nine-thirty and walked into the house at about ten. I had driven home in hurry because, one: On the way I had stopped and gotten Claire her favorite meal, of the moment, Chicken Alfredo, with a Cesar salad and a side of Cheesy bread, which was sure to score me points and I didn't want it to get cold. Two: I was just eager to get home to her. I knew she didn't like being cooped in our room out all day, with nothing to do, which was in her words, " pure hell," and I hated leaving her alone.

I knew she was safe because Michael was somewhere in the house making sure, nothing happened to her, but it still drove me crazy that "_**I**_"couldn't be there with her.

Being a guy there was also another reason I couldn't wait to get home to her, lately we had been fooling a around a little bit, well, a lot. Even though the doctor said we couldn't have sex, she didn't say we couldn't do "other stuff," and both of us were very horny, for lack of a better word.

It had been six weeks and the last time we had been to Claire's OB/GYN She had said that since Claire had done every thing she was supposed to, one of those things being, refraining from sex, that Claire's Uterus had healed nicely and if things still looked good on the next visit, than she would give us the go ahead to have sex again.

Needless to say we were both very excited because we only had to wait one more night.

I walked into the living and Eve and Michael were sitting on the couch watching something that had them both laughing hysterically. I was surprised that they even noticed me.

"Oooo, Valentini's. Is that for us?" Eve asked from her spot on the couch.

"Uh, No, It's dinner…for Claire," I informed them.

"Fine, I see how you are," Eve said, feigning hurt.

"Okay, see you later," I said, ignoring her attempt to make me feel guilty and continued on my way up the stairs.

I was on my way to our room when Claire stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway, in her robe.

She smiled when she saw me, walked over to me, wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a long passionate kiss. I nearly dropped her dinner on the floor as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. I managed to hold on to it and as we broke the kiss we were both out of breath.

"What was that for?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too.

"So, what's in the bag?" She asked curiously.

"You're favorite dinner from Valentini's," I informed her.

"You got me, Chicken Alfredo and Cheesy Bread?" She asked, excitedly."

"Yep, and don't forget Cesar Salad."

"Baby, you're so good to me."

" I know," I said, with a smile and leaned in for another kiss.

"Mmmm…you know what would go great with that?" She asked and looked into my eyes.

"What?"

"A big slice of their cheesecake with fresh strawberries."

"But, I didn't-, "

" Can you go get some? Please?" She asked, giving me those sad puppy dog eyes.

" You want me to go back out there…into the dark...onto the vampire super highway."

She didn't say a word but shook her head, still giving me those sad puppy dog eyes.

" Okay, for you, I'll go," I told her, "So, take this into to our room, enjoy and I'll be back in a bit."

I handed her the Valentini's bag with her dinner in it, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then head towards and down the stairs.

When I walked into the living room, Michael and Eve were walking back in from the kitchen.

"Hi guys, how was your movie?" I asked. A little too nicely.

"Huh, uh," she said, shaking her head knowingly, "You are being way to nice. You want something…what is it?"

"What make's you think I want something? Can't a guy just be nice?"

"Not you and not that nice."

"I-,"

"Hi guys, how was our movie? Like you give a crap," she interrupted, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey, I'm a nice guy, but you're right. I do want something…from Michael and you, if you want to go with him," I started, "Claire want's some of that Cheesecake from Valentini's with the strawberries on top, Will you go out and get it for her Michael?"

"Why should I?" Michael asked.

"Because you're my best friend and because Claire is pregnant and hormonal and you know how she can get when she has a craving for something and she doesn't get it," I reminded him.

" Okay fine I'll go, but Eve and I were having a night to ourselves…you owe me."

"Here," I said, and held out the fifty, "Take Eve with you and have dessert on me, okay?"

"Okay, we're leaving," he said, took the fifty, pulled his keys out of his pocket, then turned and followed, Eve to the door.

I followed behind them so that I could lock the door as they left.

"I take it you and Claire also want some alone time?" He asked over his shoulder as he followed Eve out the door.

He turned back around as he stepped out onto the porch waiting for my answer.

"Yes, but not exactly for the reason you think, because as you know that can't happen until tomorrow after Claire's appointment," I reminded him, giving him a sly grin, "But after that you guys might not want to come home until-."

"Very late," Michael said, finishing my sentence, giving me a sly grin of his own.

"Or the next morning."

"God Shane! You are such a horn dog… come on Michael," She said pulling him in the direction of her car.

"It's Claire and it's been awhile…can you blame me?" I smiled, then shut and locked the door, and hurried back through the living room and up the stairs to Claire's and my room.

When I got there I found that the door was open and Claire was standing in front of the mirror, in her nightgown, brushing her hair. I walked into the room, shut and locked the door behind me. When Claire heard the click of the door closing she looked up at me in the mirror and smiled.

I smiled back, then walked across he room to her, and once I was behind her I put one arm around her body and with other hand I moved her hair aside and sensually kissed her neck.

"You look beautiful baby," I half whispered, half growled as I continued to kiss her neck.

"Thank you," She said, then turned and putting her hands on my face pulled me in and kissed me hard and fierce.

Her smell was intoxicating and her mouth tasted of mint and cherries. I wanted to take her right then and there, but I knew I couldn't take it that far. Not right now. Not tonight. But tomorrow was a different story. Tomorrow she was mine. Tomorrow we would do things that we had only dreamed about for the last few weeks. I could barely take it. So before we let things go too far and I couldn't stop myself I pulled back.

She looked at me confused and asked, "What is it?"

"You know we can't do this tonight," I reminded her.

"Why can't we? It would only be one night early. I don't see what would be wrong with it," she said, and dropped one hand down to my dick and caressed me teasingly through my jeans "Come on, you know you want to."

"Mmm, yes you know that I do Claire," I said placing my hand on her wrist and removing her hand from my crotch, "But you also know that we can't."

"Yes we can Shane, I feel fine and I need you. I need this. We both do. I am extremely horny right now," she informed me as her eyes fell to the ever-growing bulge in my pants, "And since little Shane is standing at attention, I assume you are too."

Damn it! My dick had betrayed me.

"I-"

"Come on baby, let me help you release a little of that frustration," she said and kissed me hungrily while unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans.

"Turn around," I growled, very aroused.

Claire turned her back to me and I pulled her to me, pressing myself against her as I kissed her neck, so that she knew just how aroused I was.

She gasped, "Fuck me, Shane."

I was in no shape to deny her what she wanted so instead I gave in and we made love like we hadn't seen each other in days, forgetting about everything and everyone and when we were finished, we were both exhausted, out of breath and completely blissed out and euphoric. We lay there under the covers in each other's arms staring into each other's eyes, hands intertwined. Claire smiled at me and I softly kissed her lips.

"You're so beautiful," I breathed sweeping the hair out of her eyes with my fingers.

"I love you," she said still smiling

"I love you too," I replied, smiling back at her.

"You were amazing."

I chuckled lightly, "I know so were you."

"Want to do it again?" She asked, making me chuckle yet again.

"As tempting as that is, I think maybe we should wait until tomorrow and not push our luck," I said and kissed her forehead.

"If we must," she said then rolled away and sat up, letting her legs fall over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused, "Oh, and where is your food."

"I put it on the desk and you have noticed this huge beach ball sitting on my bladder, right?" she asked sarcastically, while slipping her gown over her head.

"Gotcha," I replied, realizing what she needed to do, was pee.

"So, I'll be right back and maybe we can share the dinner when I get back," she said, pulled on her robe, stood and started to walk toward the door. I smiled at her.

As she did I noticed a small bloody spot on the bed where she sat and gasped, "Oh my God."

"Wha-,"She started to say as she turned and looked at the bed, seeing what had caused my reaction, "Oh my God."

"Okay, let's stay calm. Are you okay? Do feel okay?" I asked, crawling across, jumping out of bed and going over to her.

"Yeah, I feel okay, I'm just scared. Oh my god, what if something is wrong with the baby?" she asked frantically.

"It's going to be okay, baby," I assured her, "I'm going to call the doctor and I'm going to take you to the hospital."

I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and hurried Claire toward our bedroom door.

"Wait!" She yelled.

"What?" I yelled back still in a state of panic.

"We can't go to the hospital like this."

"Why?" I asked trying to figure out why the hell we still standing there and not going.

"Because I'm still in my nightgown and y-you're naked," she replied looking at me like I was crazy.

I looked down and realized that she was right and I was indeed very naked.

"Okay, well you see if you can find your pajama pants and I'll get dressed."

"Okay," She said, a worried look in her eyes.

I watched for only a second as she walked over the dresser and opened the drawer, to look for a pair of pajama pants, before walking over, picking up my jeans off of the floor and pulling them on. I didn't bother putting on my boxers. There wasn't time.

I reached down, grabbed my shirt and quickly pulled it over my head, then walked over to the door where Claire was waiting for me. Pajama pants and coat now on. I noticed she had also changed out of her gown and pulled on a t-shirt.

I looked into her eyes and saw how scared she was and it almost killed me. I never should have given in no matter how badly I had needed it, because somehow now she was bleeding and I had possibly caused harm to her and the baby and it was my fault. I'm the man I should have stood my ground and said no, but there was no time for me to stand here beating my self up, there would be plenty of time for that later. So, I shook the thoughts of self-hatred out of my mind, grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

"Let's go," I instructed.

We hurried down the hall and over to the stairs as we reached then Claire stopped suddenly grabbed her belly.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

""It hurts," she replied.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospitals," I insisted and turned to walk down the stairs, but stopped as I felt Claire's resistant tug on my hand.

"No…I can't."

"Yes, you can Claire, Breath through it. We have to get you to the hospital, okay."

"Okay…Let's go."

Still holding her hand I led her down the stairs, through the living room and to the front door.

I opened it and almost ran smack into Michael.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"To the hospital."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" He asked, his expression changing form confused to concerned as he looked from me to Claire.

"She…I don't have time to explain, man. I gotta go."

"I'll drive. We'll take my car."

Just then Eve came walking up to the porch.

"It's cold out here. Why are we standing outside?" she asked.

"We're not…we're leaving," Michael said hurrying her towards his car.

Claire and I followed close behind.

"What? What's going on?"

"No time to explain. Something's wrong with Claire. We are going to the hospital. Now get in."

We all piled into the car. Eve up front with Michael and Me in back holding Claire.

Michael didn't waste time; as soon as we were all in he pulled away from the curb and sped towards the hospital.

###

At the hospital things went quickly. As soon as we got there they ushered Claire and me back into an examination room and began prepping her for an ultrasound and examination.

Eve and Michael stayed in the waiting area. I'm sure, waiting nervously for our return.

Claire lay in the hospital bed, her stomach and lower extremities covered by a sheet, holding my hand tightly. While stood next her watching nervously as the doctor performed the ultrasound.

The quietness in the room was driving me crazy. No one talked including the doctor and the longer things went on that way the more scared I became. Finally when I couldn't take the suspense any longer I spoke and to my surprise so did Claire. Asking the same question as I did.

"Is everything okay?" Claire and I asked simultaneously.

"Yes, everything looks fine," Dr. Henton, conceded, "Claire, you and the baby will be just fine. The abruption healed up nicely. The only thing I saw was the vaginal irritation I told you about during the exam."

"So, I didn't hurt her or the baby?" I asked nervously.

"No, Shane you didn't. As I said before they are going to be just fine," she assured me with a small chuckle.

"But the blood," I said, still trying to process the fact that Claire was going to be okay. Part of me was relieved. The other part of me, however, still wasn't sure that what the doctor had just told me was true.

The rational part of me knew that it had to be, but there was still part of me that was scared that I had some how caused harmed to Claire and the baby and that was the part that wouldn't concede with reality.

"It was from the irritation caused by sex," the doctor stated, pulling from my thoughts.

"So, I did hurt her."

"No, Claire is fine and I see no problem with the two of you continuing to have sex. I would wait a few days for the irritation to go away, but after that you are free to continue," She reassured me, while packing up the machine, "However, next time I give you instructions to wait…wait and this confusion may be avoided."

"Okay, we will. Thank you Dr. Henton…for everything," Claire told her.

"Your welcome…now get dressed so the two of you can get home," she instructed, then smiled and left Claire and I alone.

I reached back to the chair and grabbed Claire's pajama pants and handed them to her.

Claire took them from me, then sat up straight and let her legs fall over the side of the hospital bed.

Obviously still seeing the worry in my eyes she stood, looked in my eyes and said comfortingly, "Hey, it's okay. Didn't you here doctor Henton say that I'm fine?"

"Yes, I did…but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

"Why? You have nothing to feel guilty for. You didn't hurt me or the baby, Shane," She assured me, as she took my hand and put it on her belly to make her point, "We had sex. You didn't purposefully hurt me. Things happen, okay."

"Okay."

She kissed my lips lightly then finished putting on her pants. After she was done the doctor came back and gave us her release papers and we left and headed to the waiting area to meet up with Michael and Eve.

When we walked out into the waiting room Michael and Eve were standing there by the doors with worried expressions on their faces.

"Finally," Eve breathed, "So, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, we are both okay. There is nothing to worry about, we thought there was but there isn't. So, can we just go home? I'm tired," Claire informed her.

"Yah, Sure…but you do realize you are going to have to fill me in later," Eve said putting an arm around Claire's shoulders and leading her towards the exit.

"You alright man?" Michael asked as we left, noticing my current mood.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem-"he started, but I interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, brushing him off, "Let's just go home."

I walked over to the car and got in the back seat with Claire. Michael got in a few seconds later, started the engine, pulled away from the curb and headed for home.

###

**Claire's POV**

After we left the hospital we went straight home. I went up to bed and even though I could see he was exhausted Shane decided to stay down stairs and watch a movie. When I woke up the next morning Shane's side of the bed was empty. He had never come to bed. I went down stairs and found him asleep on the couch. His excuse had been that after the movie was over it was late and he didn't want to wake me, so he slept on the couch. Something about that didn't sit well with me. He wouldn't even look me in the eye when he said it. I knew something was wrong.

Over the next two weeks this happened several times. I'd go up to bed and he would stay on the couch watching a movie and never come up to join me. I'd always find him asleep on the couch the next morning and he'd always have the same excuse. There were nights when he would come to bed, but even though he was there I still felt alone, because he would sleep all of the way on the other side of the bed with his back to me and would never touch me.

Needless to say our sex life was suffering as well. I would try and he would always turn me down. He'd say he was too tired or he just wasn't in the mood. Which was strange for Shane because he was always in the mood. I was beginning to think that he just didn't want me any more or that something was wrong with me. Some nights I would cry myself to sleep, but tonight I refused to let that happen. I had convinced him to stay in our room and watch a movie with me. I let him choose the movie. So, we ended up watching Fast Five. Which was fine by me because even though I loved that movie, I hadn't actually intended on watching much of it, because I had made up my mind, either he was going to make love to me or he was going to explain his sudden change in attitude over the last two weeks.

So, As we lay there in the dark watching the movie, I began to lightly run my fingers down his chest and stomach, stopping only for a minute at the top of his boxers and played with the hair there, before slipping my hand inside and beginning to gently stroke his cock. I heard him moan softly.

He began to protest, "C-Claire…d-don-…mmm."

After a few seconds I felt his body relax and then his hips fell into a rhythmic movement with the pumping of my hand. I gently nibbled on his ear and he turned his head and kissed me passionately, pulled me closer and put his hand in my hair, holding me there as his kiss grew more fierce and intense.

I moaned softly then and whispered against his lips, "Shane,"

"Uh-Huh."

"Make love to me."

Suddenly the kissing stopped and I opened my eyes to find him staring back at me.

"What? Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"I can't," he replied, then removed my hand from his boxers.

"Shane, please," I pleaded, reaching form him to pull him back to me, but he pushed me away and go out of bed.

"I can't…I'm sorry."

He pulled on his jeans fastened them and then pulled on a t-shirt. And headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Down stairs."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked, with tears in my eyes, as I got out of bed and followed him to the door.

He swung it open and turned around.

"No, there is nothing wrong with you," he said sounding annoyed, then turned back around and walked out into the hallway.

"Well then why won't you make love to me?" I shouted as I followed him out into the hall.

"I don't think this is the time for this," he said, glancing towards Michael, who was now standing at the top of the stairs.

"I think this is a damn good time for this," I spat, barely acknowledging Michael.

"Can't we do this later?"

"No, I want to know, and I want to know now," I informed him, "What is it Shane? Do I disgust you? Can you not stand to make love to your big fat pregnant, fiancé?"

"Claire, stop it. You know that's not it."

"Do I? You wont come to bed at night and you won't touch me. So, if that's not it, then what is it? What am I supposed to think?" I pressed.

He stood there looking shocked by the amount of hurt and anger in my words.

"Did you fall out of love with me? Do you just not love me anymore Shane?" I continued to yell. I couldn't stop myself

He turned and headed towards the stair, where Michael stood.

"I angrily shouted after him, "That's it isn't it! You don't love me anymore!"

Shane spun around and walked towards me, the look in his eyes scared the hell out of me. They were filled with pain and anger and it was directed at me in a way that it had never been before.

I backed up as he walked towards me until my back was against the wall. He hit the wall hard on either side of my head with his open hands.

I flinched and gasped. Scared.

He leaned in so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face as he began to speak, "You can yell at me. You can cuss at me, throw thing at me or even call me names, but after every thing that we have been through, don't you ever say that I don't love you, because I do. Damn it! I love you. I love you so fucking much. Don't you know that by now?"

"I'm sorry," I said, trembling.

He looked at me confused, then after a second realization swept over his features.

I looked down the hall at Michael, who was standing there watching everything.

"Don't you look at him. Look at me," Shane snapped, angrily.

I turned my eyes back to Shane, almost afraid not too. I knew he would never hurt me but at the same time I had never seen him this angry with me before.

"Did you really think I was going to hit you?" He asked and the anger in his face changed to pain and his eyes were filled with tears.

"No," I replied.

"Then why did you flinch and look at Michael," When I didn't answer he continued, "I would never hurt you and you know that. That's why I can't make love too you, because I don't want to hurt you. Don't you know it kills me every time you beg me to make love to you and I say no, then you get this hurt look in your eyes and start to cry, because you think that I don't want you? Did you ever stop to think that I couldn't make love to you because I'm scared to death of hurting you like I did last time? That I love you that fucking much?"

Seeing him like this and knowing that I had really hurt him brought tears to my eyes and as my tears spilled over and down my cheeks, so did his.

I reached out and wiped his tears away and he did the same to mine. I placed my hands one the sides of his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," He replied gentler.

"I love you."

"I Love you too."

I looked into his eyes for a second longer then leaned in and gave his lips a soft kiss; he kissed me back but only for a second and then turned his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now," and glanced up at me.

"You are not going to hurt me, Shane," I assured him.

"Maybe not, but you hurt me," he said, his eyes now burrowing into mine, "For you to even think for a second that I don't love you, that hurts and for you to think that I would hit you, that kills me. So forgive me, but I can't be up here with you right now. I'm not trying to hurt you, but I need time to think. SO, I'm going to go downstairs and hang out with Michael.

With that he turned and headed towards Michael, who was still standing at the top of the stairs watching everything.

I called after him, "Shane."

He turned back to me, "I'll be up later…I promise.

He turned back around and followed Michael downstairs. I stood there for a second and then walked back into our room, shut the door and got in to bed and started to cry into my pillow. I had hurt Shane and in doing so I had hurt myself. I hated my self for hurting him and I didn't know what to do to fix it. I was wrong it looked like I would be crying myself to sleep yet again.

As he promised Shane did come up to bed. It was late but he did as he promised and to my surprised he put his arms around me, pulled me close and kissed my neck, before whispering, "Goodnight…I love you."

The next morning I woke up and I noticed that Shane's arms were no longer around me, but instead of being worried about that the first thing I did was reach for the necklace that my father gave me, which should have been around my neck, but it wasn't there. Just before I woke up I had had a dream about my father. He had come to tell to be very careful, but everything will be okay. That he loved me and wished he could be here, then he wiped away my tears, kissed my cheek and I had woke up.

The first thing I thought about was the necklace that he had given me and I had to find it. I slipped out of bed quietly trying not to wake Shane up. I looked on the nightstand by the bed, the dresser and the computer desk, but it wasn't there. I stood there wondering where I could have left It. Did I lose it or did I put it somewhere and can't remember where I put it. Then it dawned on me, I remembered wearing the other day in the car. _**It has to be there. **_

I looked over at Shane and saw that he was still asleep. I knew that I could quietly leave the room quickly go down to the car (well as quickly as a pregnant woman could) get my necklace and hopefully get back into bed before Shane woke up.

I quietly walked over to the door, opened it, slipped out and shut it, then waddled over to and down the stairs. I walked through the living room then over to and out the front door. The sun was shinning but the wind blew cool and welcoming, so the suns rays felt wonderful on my skin. I smiled then and stepped down off of the porch, walked across the lawn, over to and around my car, to the driver's side, opened the door and got in. I took a quick scan of the car wondering where to start looking, but I knew the only place it could be was the passenger side, so I leaned over and looked down at the floor and that's when I saw it. Lying there on the floor mat. I remembered that the clasp had broken, yet again. So I had put it in my pocket and it must have slipped out when I was getting out of the car.

I picked it up off of the floor, gave it a quick kiss, then got out of the car and shut the door.

That is when I heard Shane's voice as he yelled my name, " Claire!"

I looked up just in time to see him running towards me, motioning towards something to my right and yelling at me to get out of the way. I turned my head and as I did, I saw a car speeding right for me. There was no time to move. In that split second I looked out and saw the angry eyes of the driver as her car barrel towards. I closed my eyes preparing for the impact, knowing that this was it. That I was going to die. The last thing I saw was my father's face.

* * *

E/N: So what did you think? Let me know. Please leave me a review.


End file.
